Inner Child's Demon
by Dante Andy Anderson
Summary: The Unholy Trinity do the stupid thing of casting a spell without thinking of the consequences. Well, now they have to deal with the result of their actions in the form of a four year old named Rachel Barbra Berry, babysitting is going to be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**INNER CHILD'S DEMON**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this Storyline and plot. Glee (TV Series), Insidious (Movie), Royal Family (TV Show), Star Wars Episode I (Movie), Oliver and Company (Movie), Glee Fan Trailers on Youtube, All Music mentioned all belong to their respective labels and what not.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Scenes containing Bullying, Horror and Profanity. Do Not Read if you're easily offended.**

**Genre: Drama, Supernatural, Horror**

**Era: AU-WMHS**

**Notes:  
**1\. So, I wanted to try something different and started up this one here. It'll be a bit of a mixed genre and may seem a bit odd at first but I do hope you'll give it a go even though the tone can and will change from time to time.  
2\. Also Faberry will also not happen for quite a while.  
3\. The centre of this story will be PezBerry but NOT a partners type of relationship, more siblings...oh you'll see as this story goes.  
4\. This story is so AU it's not funny...I don't think...enjoy.

Also before I forget, this story contains a flashback scene which I will indicate its' beginning and its' end using _italics._

**Ships: Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Rachel (Very late on)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Magic is not a very common thing to see or hear in this world, and yet sometimes some things just happen that defy certain expectations.

At least that's what Santana was feeling at this very moment as she looked down at the little girl who was asleep in her arms as she was watching television. Who was this little girl? You ask.

Her name is Rachel Barbra Berry. Yes that Rachel Barbra Berry, and right now she was stuck as a little four year old who would occasionally switch memories of her older self and her childish self; as Santana would eventually discover.

This all started about three days ago...

_Flashback_

"You are such a pain in the ass," Santana yelled as she was being held back by Sam, Finn, Puck and Quinn, "I get it, you got the voice but you are such a pain,"

Why was Santana yelling at Rachel, yet again?

Actually this time Rachel couldn't even put her finger on the why, all she did was walk into the Glee room as everyone else either ignored her or insulted her and began to look through the sheet music on the piano quietly so that she could try and help prepare something for Sectionals because no one else seemed to do it until it was too late. Of course She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep recently and there was something that was literally bugging her to the point that it terrified her but she didn't know what it was.  
Something was going on.  
There was loud banging, doors opening, a sinister feeling every so often; and now with her Dads away for a business trip, Rachel was feeling incredibly terrified being all alone. But then again it wasn't like she had anyone she could turn to. No one liked her enough to give her the time of day, so she figured that there was no point in asking if she could stay with someone.

"RuPaul why don't you caterwaul another day we don't need to hear you," Quinn said as Rachel just sighed before looking out the window and shuddered at what was glaring back at her.

As she turned her head away to try and calm herself down, she wished in that moment that someone would ask her if she was okay, if they could help her often, but no one ever did as she she started to lose more sleep as time went by.

"So Miss Diva, what plans do you have for sectionals?" Mercedes asked, trying to bait the smaller brunette into an argument.

But this time Rachel was too tired to try anything so she said nothing.

"Looks like Miss Diva has nothing to say," Kurt said with a smirk.

Rachel just pulled her knees up to her chest as she was still sat in the chair and tried hard not to fall asleep, or cry.

"See Santana, she's not bugging anyone now, sit," Quinn commanded as Santana huffed at her and pulled her arms away from the blonde and sat down.

"Hey all," Mr Schuester said as he came in, late as usual, "Today we're going to be looking at life and its' Journey's,"

"Oh god," Quinn muttered as Mr Schuester began talking about doing Journey music for this weeks project.

* * *

When Glee was finally over everyone rushed out of the room, starting with Rachel.

"She's acting weird, well, weirder," Santana said as she looked after the girl who ran out first.

"Who cares?" Mercedes stated, "She's quiet now so we don't have to listen to her, like at all,"

"Agreed," Kurt said as he linked his arm through Mercedes, "So, shopping and girls hang out?"

"Yes please,"

"Odd pair," Quinn said as she slung her bag over her shoulder, "Let's go, I want to do homework and then go shopping,"

"Sleepover weekend?" Santana asked.

"Yep, keen?"

"Yep, B?"

"Always," Brittany answered, "Just wait up I have to go to the bathroom,"

Santana waved Brittany away as the taller blonde skipped to the bathroom only to hear crying and hissing.

"Please leave me alone," a voice that sounded a lot like Rachel said.

But only a sinister crackling was heard in reply.

"You aren't real, you can't be,"

_"I am the darkness waiting for your soul," _a sinister voice replied to her making Brittany shudder.

"Please, I want to sleep, I want to rest, why are you here? Why now? Go away," Rachel said through her tears as whatever it was hissed and roared at her.

The scream that followed made Brittany run in to see Rachel huddled up on the floor in a corner, knees up to her chest, arms over her ears as if she was trying to protect herself.

"Rachel?" Brittany started making Rachel scream, "Whoa, hey it's just me,"

The door slammed opened as Santana was seen stumbling through the door first followed by Quinn.

"B, are you okay? HOBBIT!" Santana started.

"I'm okay S, don't, she was the one who screamed," Brittany said.

"Oh, as long as you're okay,"

"What the hell happened?" Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel who was trying very hard to not look up at the Unholy Trinity as she was still sat on the floor.

"I don't know, something creepy and weird, she was talking to someone," Brittany said.

"Or herself, you're getting weirder by the day Hobbit," Santana said.

"You should come to our sleepover Rachel, it'll be at Santana's house this time,"

"Wait what? And since when do we do this at my house?"

"But I want to be at yours,"

"Fine, fine, but why her?"

"C'mon S, be charity,"

"You mean charitable,"

"That,"

"Fine,"

It always did amuse Quinn how Brittany could reduce the Latina to singular words by the end of the conversation.

"No it's okay, I don't have to come, I just, needed a moment to get something out," Rachel sniffed as she let out a pained breath.

"Too bad," Santana said, "You're coming because B said so,"

Rachel let out a breath, "I guess it'd be nice to not be alone tonight, thank you Brittany,"

Quinn didn't say anything.

* * *

When that night had arrived, Rachel felt awkward, here she was sitting with three of the most popular girls in school and all she could think about was waiting for the inevitable slushie shower followed by cameras, laughter and how this was going to go viral online under the headline, 'Loser of Lima gets it'.

"You shouldn't tense up so much," Brittany said, "Relax, you'll be fine here,"

"Okay,"

"Look Hobbit we're all relaxed here, okay," Santana said as she walked into the living room.

Rachel just held a thumbs up.

The night progressed relatively well, the girls talked a bit, they ate snacks, watched a movie, set out their sleeping bags in the lounge, talked again, and as it drew closer to midnight they all began to grow weary and wanted to sleep. Of course just before midnight Brittany ran up to her room before racing back down the stairs.

"Guys we HAVE to try this," Brittany said, "We have to do it on midnight, instructions say so,"

"The Youth," Santana said as she read the piece of paper, "The hell is this?"

"I have no idea but it appeared yesterday morning and I think it's a spell, I want to try it,"

"If something like this just appears, it's either A, something you've forgotten, B, something wanted you to have it and we probably should do anything, or C, I don't have a C, but I don't know about this," Quinn said as she took the paper out of Santana's hand and read quietly some of the words, "God what the hell is this B? It's too creepy to be you, look at this line, take the soul that has the most misery,"

"See, it's a spell, wanna give it a try?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think you should," Rachel said.

"It's probably just a prank that Puckerman put in her bag to creep her out, he likes to do that, he finds things that are creepy but it won't do shit," Santana said, "Let's read,"

Rachel declined as she tried to shift a bit away from the other girls as the Unholy Trinity read the lines.

When the incantation was done everyone looked up as nothing happened.

"See, just a bunch of shit mumbo jumbo," Santana started only to be cut off as the wind suddenly picked up howled, banging against the walls and slamming the windows open.

Quinn gripped tightly onto the Latina's hand as Brittany buried her face into Santana's neck. Rachel on the other hand shrunk into her sleeping bag as she tried to stop feeling so scared.

"Oh shit," Santana started as lightning and thunder could be heard inside the house itself before they could hear Rachel scream followed by a very loud bang.

When every thing had died down the Unholy Trinity opened their eyes to look around, nothing seemed damaged at all, in fact it was as if nothing happened.

"Huh, nothing," Quinn said.

"Guys?" Brittany said as she looked at where Rachel was supposed to be.

They heard a shuffling as a small head peeked out from inside the bag and looked directly at Santana first.

"Hobbit?" Santana said in shock.

"Oh, shit, how, how is she a kid?" Quinn stuttered.

"Rachel?" Brittany asked as she felt concern for the small child whose clothes now no longer fitted her.

"This can't be real, this can't be real,"

"Who are you?" the little child asked as she shrunk against the bag.

"I'm Brittany, it's okay you can come to me," Brittany said as she held out her arms for Rachel, but the child didn't move.

"I want my Daddies,"

"They're not here,"

"Why? Where did they go?"

"Oh business, we're um, we're your babysitters,"

"I don't remember you,"

"You were asleep,"

"No I wasn't,"

"Yes you were,"

"But I'm not tired,"

"Oh shut it Hobbit," Santana snapped making Rachel cry.

"Sanny she's just a kid," Brittany said as she finally got up and held Rachel close.

"What do we tell her Dads?" Quinn asked as she looked at the four year old.

"I don't know," Santana said, "Then again I think the Hobbit said that they'll be away for at least a month, could work to our advantage as we figure out how to turn her back to her proper age,"

"True, who do you think she should stay with?"

"Why don't I take her?" Brittany offered.

"You have kids in the house, and your family is always busy, so no," Santana started.

"But Sanny,"

"No B, please,"

"Why? I can look after her,"

"I'm sure you can, but you have a busy household you can't look after a five year old,"

"I'm four," Rachel added but was ignored by the three.

"I can't take her, my Mom would freak," Quinn said, "If I tell her I casted a spell she'd probably go psycho on me, besides I don't know anything about kids,"

"Wait, she' can't stay with me," Santana panicked, "I don't like her,"

"She looked at you first, you're the Mama Duck," Brittany said, "Besides you're the one with the least busiest schedule,"

"Yeah, but, I, I,"

"I'm hungry," Rachel said interrupting the three, "Can I have a biscuit?"

"We don't have Vegan biscuits," Santana said, "And you ate the pizza,"

"What's a Vegan?"

"A person who doesn't eat animals,"

"Really? But I eat chicken, it's yum,"

"Huh?"

"She must have made that life decision years later," Quinn surmised.

"True,"

"I'm hungry," Rachel said again, "I want chicken,"

"You'll get what you get and you'll like it," Santana started.

"Chicken?" Rachel said again looking hopefully at the Latina.

"Okay, okay, I'll get you some chicken," Santana said, "But first, I'm your babysitter,"

"You are?"

"Uh, yeah, your Daddies wanted Santana to baby-sit you," Quinn added.

"They did?" Rachel said as she tried to remember her Daddies talking about a Santana but couldn't remember before going back to thinking about food.

"Yeah,"

As the child drew her mind away from food she remembered something incredibly important that she had to ask of every sitter, "Can Santana keep the Monster away?" she asked quietly as Santana wondered what she was talking about.

"Santana can keep anyone away," Quinn said proudly as Santana glared at her.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"That's good, the monster is trying to kill me,"

The three Cheerleaders looked at her with a bit of worry.

"It is," Rachel said, "It's scary, its' face is red and black, and its' eyes are creepy, he said he'll kill me and I'm scared,"

"Well, everything is scared of Santana, you'll be perfectly safe with her," Quinn said.

"Okay,"

With that matter settled the four soon rested for the night...well, after Rachel got something to eat of course.

_Flashback ends._

* * *

So here Santana was, sitting with a four year old asleep in her lap. Wondering how the hell she could just agree to take the responsibility of looking after a child. Her mother of course was fine with her babysitting after Santana just said that Rachel was a friend's cousin who really needed someone. Maribel thought it odd but trusted her daughter enough, _"You just make sure she's safe, fed, bathed, and clothed, okay Mija,"_ she said to her.

_"Yes Mami,"_ Santana had replied as Rachel, who was now dressed in Santana's old clothes from the attic, was in her arms at the time.

"San-tan-na," Rachel said quietly as she was slowly waking up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry,"

'Oh god, not again,' Santana thought to herself. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey all, so this story is off to a good start even though once I reviewed Chapter 1, again, all I could see was a discombobulated thing. Lol. Any of you ever get that feeling where you know something could be there or could have been there but you can't quite put your finger on it so you 'finish' your work but it doesn't seem right but you can't really add to it?  
That's what I was feeling. Anyway, I'm glad to see that there are quite a few of you interested in this story.  
Forgive me for the typos too and for the future typos that I'm sure will appear; I hate typos - though I guess that's what I get for attempting to write at three in the bloody morning.

For example, the part where Quinn says A, B, C, it's supposed to say "B, we **shouldn't** do..."

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Good morning, good morning, good morning," a small, high-pitched, voice was cheerfully heard saying as Santana groaned in annoyance as she felt small hands nudging at her side attempting to wake her up.

"Argh, go AWAY," she grumbled as she pulled her blankets over head and turned over.

"But Santana, good morning,"

"Fine, good morning, go away,"

"But we can play now,"

"No, go away,"

"Santana,"

"I said GET LOST," Santana snapped as she nudged the small girl away.

Rachel's bottom lip trembled at that as she sniffed.

"Not working, god why did I agree to this?" Santana grumbled as Rachel was heard slowly walking out of her room and thumping down the stairs.

"Oh hello Rachel," Brittany's voice was heard, "Why are you crying?"

'Oh crap,' Santana thought as she rolled out of bed, miscalculated and landed with a big oomph onto the floor, "Ow,"

Meanwhile downstairs Brittany was holding Rachel in her arms, "Did you have a good sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah," the child said with a wobbly voice.

"Hey no tears now, okay,"

"'Kay,"

"Would you like breakfast? I know Santana has Chocolate Pop-tarts hidden away,"

At the word chocolate the child stopped her tears and looked at the blonde.

"You have bwue eyes," she said mispronouncing her L.

"Yes I do, you have chocolate eyes," Brittany said with a smile.

"But you won't eat me right?"

"No, of course not, but I will tickle you,"

Rachel squealed with laughter as she struggled out of Brittany's grasps and failed and ended up twisting around the blonde's arms.

"Ah, I've got you now monkey," Brittany said with a laugh as Santana entered the living room.

"The hell?" she started as Brittany let Rachel go and the small brunette bounced up to Santana.

"Santana, Santana, Brittany said I can have dockolate," Rachel said happily, "We can eat now,"

Santana just shot Brittany a look before walking to the front door as the bell rang.

"Hey Q," Santana said, "The hell are you doing with that thing?"

"This thing is a booster seat, Rachel's still to young and too small to sit on her own, we're putting this in whoever cars she's going in, mine or yours,"

"Oh please, please, please, you take her,"

"Why?"

"She complains too much and she keeps trying to sleep in my room,"

"Awww, cute,"

"Please you take her,"

"Fine, fine, fine,"

"Hey Q," Brittany said as Rachel followed behind the taller brunette, pop-tart partly hanging out of her mouth as she was attempting to eat it without using her hands.

"Hey, hands on pop-tart," Santana said sternly as Rachel did as she was told.

"Hey Sweetie," Quinn said as she waved a hello to Rachel.

Rachel shyly hid behind Brittany.

"Aww Rachel, that's just Quinn," Brittany said.

"She's really pretty," Rachel tried to whisper but being four had no concept of keeping her voice down.

"Yes she is," Brittany play whispered back.

"Hobbit you're travelling with Quinn today," Santana said as she started pushing Rachel towards the door.

"My pop-tart," Rachel started with a cry as she dropped it.

"Crap,"

"Sanny she's only four, besides she can't go to school in her jammies," Brittany chastised the Latina.

Quinn just shook her head as she picked Rachel up, "C'mon, let's get you another pop-tart while Santana cleans up her mess," Quinn said.

"Yay, I like pop-tarts," Rachel said as she looked from Quinn to the kitchen.

"But," Santana started as Quinn glared at her and said, "Clean,"

The Latina grumbled as Brittany laughed at her and went upstairs to get Rachel some clothes, "Sanny, where are her clothes?" she yelled down the stairs.

"Bottom drawer," Santana yelled back up the stairs.

"AWWWW, you got her little socks and underwear, and little argyle sweaters, awww,"

"Don't start,"

"You're Such A Softie,"

"I am NOT,"

"Sanny you got her little argyle sweaters with a little skirt and mary jane shoes, awww, this is so cute," Brittany said as she came downstairs with an outfit for Rachel to wear.

"But I don't want to," Rachel was heard complaining.

"Do you want the tooth monster to come and steal your yucky teeth?" Quinn was heard saying back from the kitchen.

"No,"

"Then go brush your teeth,"

"But the monster's in the bathroom,"

"There is no monster in the bathroom, you just don't want to brush your teeth,"

"I don't want to go to the bathroom,"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you get your little butt into that bathroom and brush your teeth,"

"No,"

"I'll handle it," Brittany said to Santana who couldn't figure out what to do.

She walked into the kitchen and nearly laughed at the sight. Quinn had her hands on her hips in a very motherly manner as she glared down at the four year old who was huffing and glaring back up at her.

"Hey monkey," Brittany said as she picked Rachel up and swung her into her arms, "You know, if you brush your teeth you'll make your Daddies smile and be very happy that you were being a good girl while they were away,"

"Really?" Rachel asked as she looked at Brittany, arms around the taller blonde's neck so she could balance herself.

"Yeah,"

"But the monster's in the bathroom sometimes, I don't want to go there,"

"How about I come with you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon,"

As Brittany picked up Rachel's clothes where she had left them and carried the child upstairs, Santana looked at Quinn and asked, "How the hell does she do that?"

"I don't know, because she's Brittany and kids always love her," Quinn answered, "So how are you going? Really?"

"Not bad, I mean she ain't all bad, she sings now and then, it's kinda cute but DON'T tell her I said that,"

"I won't,"

"You find anything?"

"Nothing conclusive, there was some mention of something online but I can't figure it out, sorry S, a lot of it just seems like bullshit and I'm having hard time trying to differentiate between what's true fact and what isn't,"

"Pity we can't just randomly find someone who could help,"

"Yeah, like a real psychic who won't charge us a shitload of money,"

"That, or a professor of whatever,"

"I'll keep looking S, how about you? Are you looking?"

"I can't really because I have to keep an eye on her, besides I keep coming up with weird demon pages,"

"Oh, is anything weird happening here by the way?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know, this whole situation, something about it feels sinister and weird, plus she mentions a monster all the time, it's kinda creepy,"

"I get you,"

"Right, this little monkey is ready for school, I volunteer to take her first," Brittany said as she came down the stairs.

"But I get to ride with the pretty girl right?" Rachel asked as she looked at Quinn then shyly looked away.

"Yes you do, and then I'll look after you and we can play,"

"Yay, I like playing, you'll be my friend right?"

"Of course,"

"Yay, I've never had a friend before,"

The Unholy Trinity looked at her.

"You never had a friend before?" Brittany asked quietly as the child shook her head.

"No, they laugh at me, a lot, and they call me weird, and a faggot, what's a faggot?" Rachel asked.

"A bundle of sticks," Santana said as Quinn shot her a curious look, "What? It is, a mighty faggot is a strong bundle of sticks,"

"Why would they call me that? And laugh at me, wait, you won't laugh me right?"

"Only when you're being silly and laughing too," Brittany answered with a smile as Rachel smiled back at her.

"Okay, c'mon we're going to be late, school time," Quinn said as she ushered the group out of the house.

* * *

When the girls arrived at school, Quinn was well aware of people staring at her as she took Rachel out of the backseat of her car and walked hand in hand with the small girl into the school.

"Why are they staring?" Rachel asked as Quinn looked at her.

"Because they have nothing better to do," Quinn answered, "Just ignore them,"

"Okay,"

"Q, the hell are you doing with that small person?" Coach Sue demanded, "I need you and Santana right now,"

"What for?"

"Whatever the hell I need you for,"

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and hid behind the girl, clinging on tightly onto the blonde's Cheerio's Skirt.

"You're scary," Rachel said a little bit too loudly.

"Scary, I'll show you scary,"

"Coach, back, off," Quinn said with a look that surprised the Coach herself.

"Well, well, Q, you surprise me, now hurry up, I want to see you and Tits McGee," the Coach said.

"What about Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Her too,"

"I have to bring the child along,"

"Get someone to look after her,"

"NO!" Rachel said as she clung even tighter onto Rachel, "I don't like other people unless it's Quinn, or Santana, or Brittany,"

"I need my Cheerios," Coach Sue said.

"I want my babysitters, and I'll scream if I have to, I know how, and you'll be in trouble because you scare children,"

Coach Sue just looked strongly at the child before saying, "Fine, I just want to see you and Tits McGee, leave Tweedle-Dumb with the child, who surprisingly looks a lot like Streisand,"

"Her cousin, baby cousin," Quinn answered quickly.

"I'm not a baby," Rachel huffed as Quinn just shot her a look making her quiet.

Eventually it was settled that Brittany would take Rachel as they waited for Quinn and Santana to finish talking to Coach Sue.

"Wow Brittany, that stage is big," Rachel said in awe, "Can we play on it?"

"Maybe later, okay, we have to go to class soon and you'll be with one of us for the day," Brittany said.

"AW!" Rachel pouted. She really wanted to go play on that stage.

* * *

In the end it was Santana that Rachel followed everywhere as she clung tightly on to the Latina's Cheerio skirt; Quinn agreed to take the responsibility after lunch.

People were staring at them as they walked through the hallways as the Latina was getting her stuff for class.

"You got a problem?" Santana growled as people stopped then gathered themselves and walked off, "God damn nosy people,"

"Santana what do I do?" Rachel asked.

"You follow me all day, and if you have to go to the bathroom ask me quietly, okay,"

"'Kay,"

"In class you will sit under the table because I don't have a desk for you and you can draw, okay,"

"'Kay,"

"Okay, and later on you will be with Quinn,"

"Okay,"

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other,"

Rachel just saluted the Latina making her internally awwing...not that she'd tell anyone of course.

-page break-

The day was boring and Santana was surprised at how well Rachel could actually keep quiet, though there was the odd occasion when the little girl started to be a bit stroppy because she got bored, it was like nothing could phase her so much as she just sat and drew on the paper, or read a picture book, hell, Rachel even sat on Santana's lap and looked at the board in the classroom for maths.

Although the Latina was glad that at one stage the small girl fell asleep in her arms so she didn't have to constantly worry about how to keep her occupied.

Eventually it was lunch time and Brittany caught up with the two and took Rachel out of Santana's arms and held her in her arms.

The little brunette woke up and rubbed her eyes, "Brittany!" she said with a big grin, "I'm hungry,"

"That's good because we're going for lunch," Brittany said.

"Oh no, I forgot my lunch,"

"I have your lunch," Santana said as she pulled out a lunch box.

"Oh my god, you actually packed her lunch?" Quinn asked in surprise as she looked at Santana.

"Shut up, I can't let her starve, okay, I'm not that heartless,"

"Aha,"

"Shut up, she's yours after lunch, we made a deal,"

"I know," was all Quinn said.

* * *

After lunch everything was pretty much the same, except now Rachel was with Quinn. The blonde made sure to keep a sharp eye on her because she didn't want her to wander off. Not that she would.  
Currently they were in History class and luckily for Rachel there was a small table that she could go sit on and draw, which is why people could now see Rachel sat in the corner of the room on a small table, drawing as the class was going.

Eventually she looked around, they were reading a story, but it was long and boring. Until Rachel saw a picture of Abraham Lincoln.

"He's a Vampire Hunter," she said loudly, then looked embarrassed as the class all stared at her then laughed.

"Well, he was actually the sixteenth president of the United States, and he wasn't a Vampire Hunter," the teacher said as she looked at Rachel.

"Yes he was, he had his axe and he kicked the Vampire's butt,"

Quinn had to suppress a laugh because the look on Rachel's face was the one her older self would give when she was head sure about being right about something.

"Rachel come here," Quinn said as she motioned for the little girl to come towards her.

Rachel huffed a bit as she turned her head and looked out the window, only to see something sinister glaring back at her.

She let out a scream as she ran to Quinn and jumped into the blonde's arms.

"Whoa, Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn asked as everyone looked at them.

"The monster's outside the window, he's coming to get me," Rachel cried as she gripped tight onto Quinn's top. Quinn, as well as everyone else, looked out the window and saw nothing.

"Sweetie, there's nothing there," Quinn said as she looked out the window.

Rachel cautiously looked back and saw nothing there.

"Quinn, do you want to take her out and get some air?" the teacher asked, figuring that perhaps the child just needed some fresh air because she was tired and bored being cooped up in the classroom.

"Sure," Quinn said.

"If we go outside, he'll get me," Rachel said as she squirmed in Quinn's arm and buried her head into the blonde's stomach.

"Sweetie, it's okay, I'll protect you from the monster, okay,"

"Oh, okay,"

And so Quinn packed up her things and took Rachel outside and waited for school to be over, luckily History was the last class before they could all head home. Glee wasn't on that day. Quinn was not looking forward to explaining that the Unholy Trinity basically screwed up their chances of winning by turning their star into a child.

"Quinn, why do you look so sad?" Rachel asked as Quinn turned her head to look at the girl in her arms.

"Sad?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, sad, you always look sad, even when you smile, you still look sad,"

"I do?"

"Yeah, are you okay? I can give you a hug, my Daddy says I have good hugs that can make people happy,"

Quinn let out a laugh at that, "Sure, I'd love a hug,"

And when the little girl hugged her Quinn had to admit that she started feeling better. Now if only she could turn the child back to her normal self again. As she thought it over, a thought crossed her mind about who to ask to help them out with the situation.

"What's with the look?" Santana asked as she finally found the pair on the field.

"I know who we can ask," Quinn said.

"Ask about what?"

"About how to reverse this,"

"Oh?"

"Think about, which member of Glee club has such an eclectic taste in everything that she's the only one who probably knows about spells and stuff?"

"Damn, can't believe I didn't think of her,"

"Exactly, we need to track down Tina,"

"I already did," Brittany said as she was seen walking up to the group holding a very frightened looking Tina Cohen-Chang.

"H-h-hi, gir-gir-girls, how, how can I help?" she stuttered out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I'm on a mini roll here so I figured I'd post this one up. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The drive back to Quinn's house was relatively quiet. Tina kept looking back at Rachel who was fighting not to fall asleep and yet was too tired to stay awake so she kept nodding off.

"Cute," Tina said.

"Yeah, she sure is," Quinn said as she looked around and started turning into her driveway.

"So how exactly can I help? And how did this happen?"

"We'll explain more inside, Brittany has the paper she found, so yeah,"

"Paper?"

"Yes, just a minute, Rachel, Sweetie, time to get up," Quinn said as she slowly nudge the child awake.

Rachel just cried as she was slowly waking up but was still too exhausted.

"Please don't cry," Quinn said as she heard Santana's car coming up her driveway.

But Rachel kept crying and whining as she tried to rub her eyes but didn't have enough energy to move.

"Oh Sweetie, big boring day at school today," Brittany said as she walked up to Quinn's car, unbuckled Rachel and carried her, swaying her slowly to let her relax and fall asleep.

"Wow, she's going to be a great Mom," Tina commented.

"Yeah, she will be," Santana said as she looked at Brittany who was holding Rachel gently in her arms.

Quinn just smiled before asking, "Did you bring the paper?"

"Yeah, we did,"

"Good, let's go inside," Quinn said as the group entered her house.

-page break-

As everyone was inside, and Brittany was creating a floor bed out of a large pillow and a throw blanket for Rachel. Tina was looking over the paper that Brittany gave her.

"This is old," Tina said before asking, "How exactly did you come across this piece of paper?"

"Well, I found it, it just appeared in my bag," Brittany said.

"Okay, so you four,"

"Three, Berry didn't want to read it," Santana said.

"Okay, three, you three decided to read off a piece of paper that magically found its way into Brittany's bag without researching what it might be about?" Tina said in shock.

"Yeah,"

"That's really bad of you,"

"You can say stupid stutters, we know it was stupid,"

"Okay, it was very stupid of you, reading things that even have instructions that tell you it's a spell, that's really bad, god, it's like toying with a Ouija Board, it's dangerous,"

"Wait, hold up, I thought Ouija Boards were just a gimmick to sell toys?"

"That's what they want you to think, that it's just a toy when it really isn't, Ouija Boards can do a lot of damage, they open doors that shouldn't be opened and let things that should remain on the other side in; hell, a lot of psychics, even pagans, and witches will tell you not to mess with the dead, like I said it opens doors to things that shouldn't be allowed here,"

"Who exactly do you mean by they?" Quinn asked.

"Is she asleep still?" Tina asked as she glanced at Rachel who was sleeping on a large pillow and wrapped in a throw blanket on the floor.

Brittany went over to look, "Yes," she answered and then walked back.

"Okay look, the supernatural have many names, right, names that humans gave so we could try to understand the things that we see but can't explain," Tina started.

"Okay," Santana said.

"There are good things out there, and there are things that choose to ignore you and just exist, but then there are also bad things, things that want to hurt us,"

"What for?"

"Power? What else is there? It's always about power and control,"

"Why?"

"Because it's in their nature, that's how they are, in the Christian World, both East and West, they are known as Angels and Demons, there is no major in between, no neutral, but with any type of supernatural world there is always a hierarchy of some sort and there is always a balance of some nature, let's see what else? Oh, in Islamic culture they have the djinn, in Japanese culture they are generally known as Yokai and Yurei, there are also the Oni in Japanese culture, who are large ogre like creatures that sometimes have horns, Chinese cultures have dragons and monsters, every culture of every nation in every world has creatures that are either exactly the same or incredibly similar, but all have the same purpose, to live, to survive by whatever means necessary to their nature,"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"That whatever wanted you to read that, it knew who it would affect, the question is why?"

Quinn looked over at Rachel who was still sleeping on the floor, "This thing, it wants to hurt Rachel?"

"Or worse, it wants to kill her," Tina answered.

Quinn looked stunned, "Kill?" she squeaked out.

"To gain a person's body, a spirit, or supernatural being, would have to get rid of the entity inside the host body, or what we would call the soul, destroy the soul, kill it, send it to jigoku, or hell, or the nether, whatever you want to call it, get rid of the soul and the body is yours for the taking, Rachel would cease to exists as who she is and become something else, the trick is get into the body before it realises that the spirit and soul are dead,"

"But why?"

"Like I said, power and control, we are just vessels and pawns to them, insignificant, whatever made that spell appear to you wanted you to read it because it knew who it was going to go after,"

"Oh my god,"

The four remained quiet as they listened to Rachel breathing.

"Can you find out the why Tina? Why a child form? Why now?" Quinn asked, in fact it sounded like she was almost begging.

"The why of a child I can tell you, because children are more susceptible to the supernatural than we are because they aren't conditioned to forget it just yet, a child's soul, mind, body, it is pure and innocent and the supernatural love that because it gives them more space to work with, the why now, that depends, could be something about Rachel gaining the power it needs to survive, it could be almost anything," Tina answered.

"But that line, 'take the soul that has the most misery'," Quinn started, "Why her?"

"I'll tell you when I find out more, but I can tell you something,"

"What?"

"Rachel holds a lot of misery in her soul, a lot of it, but we don't see it because we choose not to,"

"But you see it?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Because I couldn't, it is not a good answer but that is mine,"

Quinn looked flustered for a moment before she asked Tina, "Tina, what does all this mean? Rachel has stated many times that she's seen this monster, why is it following her?"

"If what she's seeing is real, and I'm sorry to say this to whoever she's living with, but shit is going to hit the fan," Tina said simply.

Santana just stared at her, "The hell do you mean stutters?"

"There have been cases where a spirit latches itself to a host, it follows it, no matter where you go, that spirit will follow, you will start being haunted, but that could also be speculation because there are trickster spirits or supernatural beings out there, like the Japanese Kitsune,"

"Wait, so a girl like Arden Cho is going to follow us around?"

"Gross misrepresentation of Kitsune on Teen Wolf, as much as I like that show, true Kitsune are foxes, the one thing that the show got right is that there are different types, about thirteen if I remember correctly, more if you include natural foxes, anyway, Kitsune have been known to trick people, when they reach the age of about one hundred, they go through a ritual where they can turn into a human form by using a leaf and dancing or doing something, anyway they usually take the form of a woman because it's easier to perform tricks on people,"

"That's bad,"

"Good, bad, what does that mean to the spirit world? For them that is not a concept, not really,"

"I'm confused,"

"The world is a confusing place, anyway, I don't think that what's following Rachel is a Kitsune so we can cross that off the list,"

"How do you know?" Santana asked.

"Because while they like tricking people, one, they go for adults only, usually male, and two, Kitsune don't scare and harm children because they are children,"

"But Berry's really sixteen years old,"

"True, but think about it, if this is a spirit that has latched onto her, a Kitsune is not a likely candidate, it's not in their modus operandi, what we're looking for is a dark spirit, a shadow figure, or worse case scenario, a shadow demon,"

All anyone could do was just nod their heads to that information.

* * *

After Tina had left; after she had promised not to tell anyone else about what had happened; Quinn just looked at Rachel.

"We'll sort this out Q," Santana said.

"And if we don't, S, what if what she's seeing is real? What if we can't save her, we're signed her death warrant," Quinn said.

"Then we make sure that nothing gets her, I'll look into people we could possible contact about this," Brittany said with certainty.

"God this just, this doesn't seem real, I mean demons, really?"

"Actually there are a wealth of supernatural beings that we can't explain, we only call them that because we can't explain them," Brittany said.

"True, so how do we figure out what's planning on getting Rachel?"

Brittany just looked at her.

"No, Brittany, we can't," Quinn started.

"I know you care about her Q, I do, and this is before she was turned into a child, why else would you have been holding Santana back?" Brittany started, "But you have to remember that that little four year old down there, she's not four, she's really sixteen years old and she's trapped in a four year old body, drifting and yet stuck between who she was and who she is,"

"We can't ask her to describe that thing,"

"But we should, the only way we can help her is by figuring out what she sees that we can't,"

Santana starting making a face that Quinn and Brittany knew well. They could almost see the cogs in her brain spinning that literally happened every time pieced something important together.

"What is it S?" Quinn asked.

"I was just thinking, something my Mom said when I was a kid, shadow creatures, demons, whatever, they usually can make themselves known to us if they wanted to, but some, some need the strength to do so and the only way they can do that is if they gain a vessel, right?" Santana started.

"Yes?"

"Okay, so I gathered as well, what if whatever is chasing Berry, they aren't strong enough yet to literally make their presence known to anyone but her? Kids can see things we can't because we give up the ability to right? Because we're conditioned to, it's like what stutters was saying before,"

"That is a good point, but what is the point?"

"Whatever this thing is, it's trying to get stronger to kill Berry, so far it's following her, why now? We don't know, but I agree with B on this Q, we have to ask her, because I know of a source we can look at,"

"Source?"

"We Latinos have a long history with the supernatural, my Mom actually has a book somewhere, but I never cared because I thought it was bogus now I can see why my mother was so worried about me doing shit with the supernatural, if we can get Berry to tell us what that creature looks like, we can try and look it up in a source book,"

"Where'd you conveniently get that book?"

"It was my abulea's, she passed it on to my mother,"

"Okay, so, do we know someone who can sketch really well?"

"Well, there is Mike?"

"Wow, we're going for the Asian Power Couple today huh? Glee can sure be coincidentally useful sometimes,"

* * *

Quinn had called Tina to bring Mike over. The guy was surprised to even be called over by the Unholy Trinity.

After they explained the situation he just looked at them.

"You're joking right? Spells, demons, supernatural, those aren't real things," he said to them.

"Mike, you saw them with a kid, who do you think that kid is?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, some kid,"

"Brittany, I'm hungry, and I can't find Mr Tibbs," Rachel said as she ran into the room.

"Who's Mr Tibbs?" Brittany asked.

"My bunny,"

"Okay, you had her for how long and you forgot to get her her toy?" Tina asked as the three looked bashful.

"Holy shit," Mike said, "No, no, no, you're joking, no,"

"You said a bad word, naughty," Rachel said as she tried to slap Mike's leg but was pulled away by Brittany.

"Hey, no slapping other people," Brittany said sternly.

"But people always push me, I thought it's because I'm bad,"

"No, you're not bad, but some people are just mean,"

"Okay, please tell me that that is not who I think it is," Mike said as he pointed at Rachel.

"Sweetie, tell Mike who you are," Quinn said as she looked at Rachel.

But Rachel started to feel a bit too shy as she clung onto Brittany's leg as she looked up at Mike.

"Just tell him your name Hobbit," Santana said a bit too strongly as Quinn glared at her.

"I, I'm Rachel, and I'm four, and I like to sing, and I'm hungry, and I want Mr Tibbs," Rachel said as she went back to cuddling Brittany's leg.

"Who's Mr Tibbs?" Brittany asked.

"My bunny, my Mommy gave it to me, that's what my Daddies said, I miss Mr Tibbs,"

"Okay, how about Quinn and Santana go get Mr Tibbs for you?"

"Okay, can I come?"

"No, you and I will have to talk with Mike and Tina,"

"Why?"

"You remember the monster you keep talking about?"

"I don't want to talk about the monster,"

Brittany knelt down so she was at eye level with Rachel and said, "I know you don't because he's scary and you don't like him but the five of us can help you Rachel,"

"No one can help me, that's what the monster said,"

"The monster is lying, trust me,"

"Okay,"

Brittany pulled Rachel into a close hug, "Okay now, Santana and Quinn will go find Mr Tibbs for you, where will he be?" Brittany asked.

"On my bed,"

"Okay, Q, S, go get Mr Tibbs while Rachel and I talk to Mike and Tina," Brittany instructed.

Santana and Quinn just obliged.

* * *

Quinn was staring out the window quietly as Santana drove towards Rachel's house.

"How do you know where she lives?" Quinn finally asked.

"My Mom and her Dads were once helping each other prep for some event when I was a kid, and I have a photographic memory, I only need to take a route once to know where something is, how else did you think I knew where her house was on Halloween?" Santana answered as she pulled into the drive way.

"Hmm," was all Quinn said as she got out of the car, "God S, can you feel that?"

"Yeah, damn, has Berry been living with this?" Santana asked without needing an answer.

The air was heavy and there was a feeling of uneasiness despite the house looking the complete opposite. Something wasn't right and they could feel it.

Suddenly the door creaked open in front of them.

"Oh that's ominous," Santana commented before she and Quinn let out a scream as the door swung wide open for them to see a shadow figure before it slammed the door shut with a bang, causing the house to shake.

"Oh my god, the hell was that?" Quinn asked as the adrenaline raced through her veins.

She wanted to run, to fly, but a part of her was stuck in stone. Now begins the mission of going through that house to find Rachel's soft toy, and she really didn't want to.

"We have to get that toy for Berry, maybe she'll sleep better with it, we can't go back empty handed," Santana said.

"Aren't you scared?" Quinn asked.

"Shitless,"

Quinn just stared up at the house and noticed that there was a figure staring right back at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'm actually seriously on a roll so I will keep posting as long as the chapters keep rolling out of my brain and hands. I hope you enjoy, not just the chapter, but the "constant" updates while they last. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Santana let out a breath as she was staring at the house before walking up to the door. As she put her hand on the door knob she found that it wouldn't twist open.

"Place is locked," she said as she looked back at Quinn who hadn't moved from the car, "Q!"

"Right, sorry, coming, it's just, there's something watching us from the window," Quinn said as she rushed over to Santana.

"I know, I saw it too,"

"Okay, so why are we being insane and going in there? It's for a toy,"

"True, but it's Berry's toy, she loves it because she thinks her mother gave it to her,"

Quinn just looked at her.

"Look she's a kid okay, she should have something that comforts her," Santana started.

"You're really warming up to her," Quinn stated.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, so we run as fast as we can? Get Mr Tibbs and get the hell out of here," Quinn asked.

_"GET OUT!" _a hollow whispery voice hissed at them.

The two jumped away from the door.

_"It isn't safe, not safe,"_ it whispered again.

"I really don't want to go in there," Quinn said, "As much as I care, I'm completely terrified,"

"Maybe if we went through the side window?" Santana suggested, but before either could do a thing they heard the door click open and an object went flying at their heads.

Santana screamed and ducked as Quinn caught the item and screamed running back to the car. Santana scrambled to the car and opened it and slammed the door shut. Hearing Quinn also jump in while screaming and sob in fear.

"The hell did it throw at you Q?" Santana asked as the two regain some of their breath.

"Oh, a Rabbit Doll in tail coats," Quinn said as she finally opened her eyes to see what soft object was in her hands.

"I hope to god that that's Mr Tibbs,"

"Why would something that creepy be helping us?"

"No idea, but something isn't right, how the hell was Berry living like this?"

"I don't know, but let's get out of here,"

Santana obliged as she started the car and the two drove off.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I can't believe that shit is real," Santana said as she hit the steering wheel while they were waiting at the lights, "I mean, I just, I always thought it was superstition and that it didn't matter, I just, god, I can't believe our traditions, our ways, I just,"

"Me too S, I just, I don't know what I truly believe because I was spoon fed my beliefs, but that, god," Quinn stated.

"We should go back to my place first, let's hope that what Stutters said isn't going to happen, I need to find my Mami's book,"

"Let's go,"

* * *

After the two went to Santana's house to pick up the book, they drove back to Quinn's place.

Upon arriving and entering the house, they saw Mike sitting on the floor playing patty cake with Rachel while Tina and Brittany were sitting and staring at Quinn's computer; (that Brittany had taken from her room - not that Quinn cared); and a picture that Mike had obviously sketched.

"Hello?" Quinn said as Rachel looked up.

"MR TIBBS," she yelled happily as she ran to Quinn and took the doll from her hands and hugged it, "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

"No problem,"

"Quinn, guess what?"

"What?"

"Mike showed me how to do the pop and lock, it's cool, I want to dance like him when I'm bigger,"

"Well that's cool, what about singing?"

"I like singing, I'm going to be good at singing because one day I know someone will love me because I can sing,"

"What do you mean?"

Rachel just looked away for a moment as she cuddled her rabbit tighter, "Nobody loves me except for my Daddies, but one day I'm sure someone will love me, right?"

Quinn couldn't quite say anything as a lump formed in her throat.

"Of course they will Rachel," Brittany said, "And when they do you'll be the happiest person ever,"

"Yay," Rachel said with a giggle and a grin.

"Hey guys, we should continue looking at this," Tina said, "Mike, maybe you could take Rachel to the park or something?"

"Okay, sure, give me a call, c'mon short stack, let's go play," Mike said as he held out his hand for Rachel to take.

"Can Mr Tibbs come too?" Rachel asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it Chang," Santana started as Mike looked at her, "Take a bag, pack it with two bottles of drink, a thing of snacks, and wet naps, no way are you going somewhere without making sure she's able to be fed,"

"Oh, okay," was all Mike said as Santana glared at him with her arms crossed.

* * *

As the three girls started their research, Mike took Rachel by the hand and took her to the park.

Rachel squealed in delight when she saw the playground but then she suddenly paused.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"The other kids, they always laugh at me and throw sand in my face," Rachel said as she paused.

"Why?"

"Because I'm different and I have two Daddies,"

"Oh,"

"I don't want to be laughed at, it hurts,"

Mike felt really bad for the little girl as he picked her up and said, "I'm sorry that it hurts Rachel, but these kids here, they're different kids, I promise,"

"But what if they laugh at me?" Rachel asked as she sniffled.

"They won't laugh, hey, about if I play with you? Race you up the Jungle Gym?"

"Yeah,"

Mike laughed as he let Rachel down and pretended that she was faster than him as he watched her race off to the Jungle Gym and began to climb.

"Oh no, I'm so slow, oh no," Mike said as he pretended to be sad that he was losing.

When Rachel reached the top she looked down at him and laughed, "I win Mike, I win, do I get an ice cream?"

"What would Santana say?"

"Aw," Rachel said as she pouted, "She would say no,"

"Then I will also say no," Mike said as he reached the top and looked at her, "But maybe if you ask her really nicely, you'll get some for dessert after dinner,"

"Yay,"

-page break-

As the two were happily playing on the Jungle Gym in the park, back at Quinn's house the Unholy Trinity and Tina continued searching for help. Brittany was looking for psychics and mediums that could be trusted and contacted, Tina was looking for references to the spells, Santana was looking through her mother's book for the monster that Mike had sketched, and Quinn was looking at the history of the area that Rachel lived in.

So far the search yielded nothing.

Santana was so frustrated that she slammed the book shut scaring the other three, "This is so frustrating, I can't find that creepy as looking thing, is that seriously what she sees?" Santana asked.

"According to her, yes," Brittany said.

"God that thing is creepy,"

The sketch showed a creature with a body that was similar to many artist concepts of 'The Rake'; which is seen in Creepypasta, the claws did look like rakes themselves, and yet, they were sharp edged claws. The face of the creature, though reminding Santana of Darth Maul because of its' red skin and black wavy strips, was terrifying. The teeth were almost bleach white and very sharp, and the creature's iris was pure white making only the pupil visible.

She shuddered at the thought that Rachel had seen this thing from when she was a child until now.

"Take a break S," Brittany said as she stopped looking at her computer and slid off the couch to sit next to the Latina on the floor.

"Yeah, okay," Santana said as Brittany kissed her neck, just under her ear.

"We should all take a break," Quinn said as she got up, "I'll get us something to drink,"

"I'll come with," Tina said.

As the other two went to the kitchen, Brittany looked at Santana and said, "Don't push yourself too much,"

"I can't help it B, I look at her and I see this kid who has been alone for so long and it made me think of how we just ignored her for her entire life, all those years B," Santana said.

"Explain,"

"I feel horrible for Berry, I mean she has to endure all of this, it makes me think of why the difference? Why do I feel bad for her as a child when I never gave her the time of day as a teen? What's the difference?"

"I don't know,"

Santana just sighed as she leaned against Brittany and picked up the book again. As she did, she noticed a picture fall out of it.

"The hell?" she started.

"Must be from the back of the book," Brittany said.

"Yeah, my abuela loves to do that, always sticks pictures everywhere," Santana said as she picked it up and looked at the picture, "What the hell?"

"What are you looking at S?" Quinn asked as she and Tina returned with drinks and snacks.

"Q, look at this picture," Santana said as she gave the picture to Quinn.

"The hell? That's my Mom, what the hell was she doing with your abuela?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, I mean, why is your Mom wearing a pentagram?" Santana asked, "I thought she didn't believe in 'devil' stuff,"

"Actually that's the pagan pentagram," Tina said, "The satanic one that Christian seem to muddle up with sometimes is the upside down pentagram, although that could always be imagery as opposed to proper fact, I can't remember all on that one, but the pentagram is a symbol of balance in this world,"

"But she, I thought," Quinn stuttered.

"Do you think your Mom knows about this world then?" Santana asked Quinn, "Maybe she can help us?"

Quinn wasn't sure, but she could ask her mother tonight, "We can always ask her tonight, would you girls like to stay the night?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me, I'm sure Judy won't mind," Santana said.

"Especially if I pout," Brittany joked.

"I'll have to call my parents, but I'd love to be here," Tina said, "Plus this will give us more time to research,"

As the girls agreed on the plans and how they were also going to get ready for school the next day, Tina's phone began to go off, "Hello?" she started.

_"Oh my god, Tina, help me, I don't know...(static), I, I don't,"_ a voice was heard.

"Mike?"

_"Rachel's possessed, she's killing someone, I don't know, help,"_

"Mike? Where are you? Mike?"

_"Lima Park, she's strangling someone, I can't stop her, I can't, help, (static),"_

"Mike, put her on the phone, I know a Chinese incantation,"

_"It's too strong, she, oh my god, Rachel, (static) let me go, oh god, HELP ME!"_

And with that the phone clicked off.

"MIKE?" Tina yelled into the phone.

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"It's Mike, he said that she's possessed, he said she's killing someone, and I think she's killing him,"

"We should go, now," Quinn said, "And let's take our stuff with us, something is not right about this,"

The other girls grabbed their stuff and stuffed them into their bags as Quinn locked up her house and the four drove off to the park.

"How can she be possessed? I thought those things just clung until they could get rid of her?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, this is a little out of my league," Tina said in fear.

"Look, let's just get to the park and help Mike," Quinn said, "Tina, can you focus enough to stop Rachel?"

"Yes,"

"Will it hurt her in anyway?"

"No, no it shouldn't,"

"It shouldn't?"

"There's no guarantee Quinn, but I can help bind that thing and stop it for a while,"

There was nothing more Quinn could say to that as she tried to find a parking for the park a quickly as she could.

When they arrived they ran all over until they found the two that they were looking for.

"Oh my god," Tina said as she looked at what was in front of her.

Mike was flat on the ground face down with Rachel standing right on his back, Mr Tibbs slack in one hand and her staring at the back of his head, unaware of anyone else around her.

"Oh no," was all Quinn could say.

* * *

**AN 2:** Yes I'm being mean and ending the chapter here.  
Also, I wanted to say that I do apologise to the person whom I told that the interaction between the rest of the Glee Club and Rachel would be in this chapter, I had to cut it out and it will **hopefully** be featured in the next chapter as this one would have gotten too long otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hey all, again the chapter with the Glee Club didn't happen and I do apologise, I'll stop promising that it'll be coming around and just say that when the story works out that way, it'll be there. Also, further along the way, you guys will be treated to a special fluff part of the story when the Glee Club go on a small camping/bonding trip and Rachel will be tagging along as a child.  
Anyway, this chapter will provide a bit of background so I hope you will enjoy. The chapter is also a bit **long**.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"What are we going to do?" Tina thought out loud.

"I don't know," Quinn said as she tried to cautiously approach.

"Careful, if she is still possessed that thing controlling her could in turn harm us,"

"Okay,"

When the four approached the pair, they heard Rachel suddenly laugh and say as she raised her small arms into the air, "HA, I AM THE MASTER,"

Without thinking, Santana was the first to speak, or rather yell, at the small brunette.

"Rachel get off him," Santana commanded loudly not thinking about the right way to approach the situation making the other three jump at the potential reaction.

Rachel looked up in shock and fell off Mike's back and began to cry because she landed on the concrete.

"What the?" Mike started as he got up, "Rachel are you okay?"

"I hurt," Rachel cried as Mike picked her up.

"Mike?" Tina started.

"Oh hey Tina, girls," Mike said nonchalant as he turned and saw the four looking at him as if they'd seen a ghost.

"What the hell? We thought she got you," Santana said in shock.

"Who got me?" Mike asked.

"Rachel,"

"Well she did, that's why I was on the ground, we were playing cops and robbers and she beat me, I was surrendering, but apparently I'm too big and she has to prove she's the best so she stood on my back,"

"No, we thought she got you, as in you would now be sleeping with the fishes got you,"

"Huh?"

"I got your phone call, you were screaming for my help," Tina said.

"What phone call? I never called you," Mike said.

"Yes you did,"

"Uh, no I didn't, I told you guys to call me when it was okay to bring her home again, we've been here this whole time and having fun,"

"Until I fell on my butt," Rachel said in an annoyed tone and sniffed as Brittany went to Mike and took Rachel out of his arms.

"How about this, we go get an ice cream?" she said to her.

"Really? Even though it's not dinner?"

"Yeah, it'll give Tina, Santana, and Mike a chance to talk,"

"Okay, ICE CREAM, YAY, oh wait, Quinn are you coming too?"

"Uh," Quinn started as Rachel shot her her doe eyes.

As a sixteen year old, Quinn had to admit that when Rachel was staring at her with her true innocent doe eyes she was quite adorable, as a child however...she was so adorable Quinn felt like she was about to melt from the cuteness.

"Okay, okay, I'll come along," she said finally as Rachel yelled out a 'Yay,' before she, Brittany and Quinn walked away leaving Mike with Tina and Santana.

"Right, so what's going on?" Mike asked, "And why do you guys look so spooked?"

"I, we, I received a phone call from you," Tina said.

"And like I said, I never called you, perhaps it was someone else?"

"No, the person sounded exactly like you,"

"Check your phone,"

Tina looked at her phone again and realised that Mike's number wasn't in the call log, in fact, the last listed call was actually her calling him a while ago.

"What's going on Tina?" Mike asked.

"While you were here, we were all discussing a sleepover and then I got a phone call less than five minutes ago, you were screaming that Rachel was possessed and that she was killing someone and for some reason turned and started to kill you," Tina said.

"Would explain why you guys looked freaked when you got here, but I swear that I didn't call you, whoever it was it wasn't me," Mike said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana asked.

"Whatever it is, it's toying with us," Tina concluded, "I think it is starting to get stronger, strong enough to manipulate our phones and mimic our voices,"

"Oh god that's just creepy, what do we do?"

"I don't know,"

"I might have to talk to my mother, see what she knows, there's got to be something, or maybe my abuela knows,"

"I also think you should try talking to Quinn's mother, maybe she knows too, it's too weird that all these coincidences keep popping up,"

Santana just nodded her head.

"Santana look, dockolate," Rachel said happily.

"Come here," Santana said as she took a napkin out of the bag that Mike was holding.

Rachel walked up to Santana as the Latina started wiping her nose.

"Aw, Santana," Rachel started to moan in annoyance.

"Hey, I don't like dirty little children, unless of course you want me to throw you in the bath tub again," Santana said.

"No, you left the water cold,"

"Sanny!" Brittany said harshly as Santana cringed.

"It was an accident," she said trying to defend herself.

Brittany just glared at her.

"Santana, Santana, do you want some of my ice cream?" Rachel offered.

"That's okay Squirt, you have it," Santana said.

"Okay," Rachel said happily as she gobbled down the rest of her ice cream.

* * *

After hanging out in the park for a while, and playing games with Rachel, the crew headed back to Quinn's home. Mike offered to drop Tina off so that she could run to her place and grab some clothes, Santana and Brittany went back to their respective places, and Quinn was driving back to her house with Rachel.

"So did you have fun with Mike?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I want to be tall like him when I'm bigger," Rachel said as she looked at Quinn through the mirror.

"We'll see huh?"

"Yeah, Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for getting Mr Tibbs, I missed his cuddles,"

"No problem,"

"Did you see Bubbe?"

"Who?"

"Bubbe, she's my grandma, she can walk through walls, it's cool,"

Quinn paused as she pulled the car to the side of the road and looked at Rachel.

"Your Bubbe is a ghost?" she asked.

"Yeah, she tries to help me against the monster, but it hurts her, I don't like it," Rachel said as she held the doll closer.

"Rachel,"

"Yes,"

"Would your Bubbe tell other people to leave the house?"

"All the time, but sometimes some people don't hear her, it's sad,"

Quinn sat back in her seat and thought over the incident earlier that day.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing Sweetie, c'mon, let's go," Quinn replied as she drove back to her house.

-page break-

When she got back home she saw her mother standing outside the front door, arms crossed, looking very angry.

"Mom?" Quinn started as she got out of her car.

"Quinn, what the hell have you done?" Judy asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Done about what?"

"The living room and kitchen are a mess,"

"What?"

"It looks like you just went through it and damaged a lot of stuff,"

Quinn looked confused.

Upon seeing the confused look on her daughter's face, Judy's own face dropped, "It wasn't you? Oh god, was someone trying to rob us?" Judy wondered out loud.

"Quinn, I duck," Rachel called from the car.

"Who's that?" Judy asked.

"Oh, it's um, it's, um," Quinn stuttered.

"Quinn?"

"A family friend's daughter that I'm babysitting,"

Quinn went to the car and helped Rachel out.

"Hello Mrs Fabray," Rachel said with a big grin on her face.

"Wait, how'd you know my Mom?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Quinnie, what have you done?" Judy asked looking horrified.

"Done?"

"Oh no,"

"Mom?"

"Quick, inside,"

"Mom, Tina, Santana, and Brittany are coming too,"

"What?"

"They, we, we all know about Rachel and we're trying to fix it,"

Judy looked at her daughter before saying, "Get inside, I'll explain more,"

Rachel didn't know what was going on as she looked between Judy and Quinn.

"Rachel, how are you?" Judy asked.

"I'm good, I have Mr Tibbs," Rachel said as she ran up to Judy and gave her a hug, "But my necklace, I losted it"

"We'll have to make you a new one," Judy said as she picked the little girl up.

"Okay,"

* * *

Once Quinn was inside she saw the disaster that was her living room. There were books strewn across the floor, papers that were ripped, the couch was over turned and the television looked cracked.

"Hello Alma, yes it's me, we have a problem, can you call Jenny Cohen-Chang for me too and tell her to come, apparently our girls all know, or at least are involved, yes, I suppose you should bring Maribel too so she can see herself, yes, good, thank you, see you soon," Judy said before hanging up the phone and looking at Quinn, "Quinn how did this happen?"

"You act like you know what's going on? What the hell is going on?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, how did you come across Rachel like this?" Judy asked.

"I, we, Brittany had a spell and she, we, casted it while Rachel was with us, we thought it was fake and then this happened,"

"How did Brittany get a hold of that spell?"

"It just appeared,"

Judy rubbed her eyes as the stress was rushing through her.

"I'm so sorry Mom, I didn't know, I thought the thing was fake," Quinn said.

"It's okay, I never told you about me, the real me, the me your father tried to suppress, his pet project for the church apparently," Judy started, "I'll explain more once everyone is here, for now let's clean,"

Quinn agreed as she helped her mother.

By the time everyone had arrived the house was cleaned up and the drink and snacks were set out in the living room. Rachel had gone for a nap on the pillow bed with the throw and was cuddling tightly with Mr Tibbs.

The women all settled down as they listened to what had happened the past couple of days.

When it was done, Alma took her walking stick and whacked Santana's legs.

"OW! What was that for?" Santana asked annoyed as she jumped off the couch and sat on Brittany's lap.

"You, you never listen to me Santana, never listen, I told you to never play with the spirit world, I'm sure your Mami told you that too," Alma chastised.

"I didn't know, I thought it was all bogus, that it wasn't real,"

"Santana, mija, why didn't you tell me that that was Rachel?" Maribel asked.

"I didn't think you'd believe me, besides how did YOU not recognise her?" Santana asked back.

"I never really saw her face or I would have known, I just believed you for your word,"

"I told you you spend too much time working," Alma said, "A woman should stay with her family,"

"Mami can we not start this again, what we should worry about is that that thing was strong enough to make the spell appear in Santana's possession and make a phantom phone call to Tina,"

"The spell was actually in Brittany's possession but same diff," Santana corrected with a shrug.

"Rachel's necklace is gone," Judy said as Maribel sighed at that.

"Necklace?" Santana asked.

"I was the one who crafted Rachel her necklace," Maribel started, "Jenny finished it by blessing it, as long as Rachel wore it, she would be protected from that dark spirit,"

"I told you we should have tattooed her, that way it would forever be with her and we could always add as the powers of that thing grew stronger," Alma said strongly.

"Too late now, besides she's a child, there's no way we could subject her to that,"

"Why didn't you guys just banish it?" Tina asked.

"We thought we did, but it must have crawled back, something must have opened a door way, did any of you play with a Ouija Board or cast a different spell?" Jenny, Tina's mother, asked.

"No, just that one," Brittany replied.

"Tina were you involved?" Jenny asked her daughter.

"No way, I know better than to play with things that shouldn't be played with," Tina replied as Jenny looked proud of her.

"I told you three that something was off about that exorcism, I told you," Alma said crossly, "Now we have to do it again, I will not allow that dark creature to take another child,"

"Another child?" Quinn gulped.

"Yes," Judy said as she looked at the other older women with her and they nodded at her to explain, "I should explain, around the time Rachel was four, as in the real four, there were quite a few cases on her street of children becoming possessed, we had to help out and a few died along with their families,"

"How were you not implicated?"

"Video data, the cops didn't know what to make of it,"

"Why her? Or them?"

"There are some people in this world who possess a different energy, spirits love that, and they love to see the potential that a being has, Rachel was one of many who had an aura that if used a certain way would give a spirit a lot of power, Rachel is like me but a lot stronger,"

"You?"

"I'm psychic, a real one, maybe more on the Medium end, but that's where I am, so is Alma,"

"I'm more of a Curandero thank you, not too much on the psychic end,"

"What about you Mom?" Santana asked.

"I'm also a Curandero," Maribel answered.

"How about me? Why didn't I know of this?"

"You don't have the same gifts as I do and for that I am glad, I was hoping that you'd never have to hear of this world or have to worry about it, how naive of I to believe that you could escape this, I'm sorry Mija,"

Santana just nodded her head before saying, "It's okay Mami, I understand,"

Maribel smiled at her daughter as Judy continued, "Jenny is a demonologist, or for a more broader sense, she's a supernaturalist, someone who knows about that world and can read it, she is also an ex-Buddhist Nun, so a lot of incantations, spells, protections and blessings from the quote unquote 'Oriental World'she knows about and can cast them,"

"Ex Nun?" Tina started.

"Just because you cease to be one thing doesn't mean you stop having your powers from it, I left the Nunnery because it wasn't the right life for me and I knew it," Jenny said as she touched Tina's head, "And then when I met your father we just clicked, this world of the supernatural, this is the world that we both knew and would know how to fight if we had to, when we adopted you we felt led to you and we are very glad we did,"

"And Rachel?" Quinn asked wanting to know.

"Rachel is also psychic, but her power, her abilities, they are beyond anything that we have realised capable of any human being," Judy answered, "That's why that thing wants her, because when Rachel becomes a fully matured human being her powers would be great, damn demon, wait for her to mature and then turn her back to a child so that it could better take her body over,"

"So you guys know what it looks like?" Santana asked.

"No, and if stuff in here got damaged I'm assuming it wanted to destroy ways of us looking for it, we'll have to start from scratch,"

"Actually," Quinn started, "I thought something was off so I told everyone to grab their stuff so we still have everything we were researching,"

Judy looked at her daughter proudly.

Brittany reached into her bag and pulled out the picture and gave it to Judy.

"Oh, shit," Judy said as Quinn and Santana looked at her, "What?"

"You never swear, like, ever," Quinn said.

"This is a bad one Quinn, this one here will not stop until it has her, I don't know how Rachel held it off for so long, but now that she has reverted back to her childlike state, I don't know Quinnie, oh my god, I knew it was a bad one but this bad?!"

Alma also looked at the picture, "Dios mio,"

"So what is it?" Tina asked as she watched her mother take the picture and gasp.

"This is a shadow demon, but this one, I know of this one, this is a Hikage Karite, a Shadow Reaper, I have only heard of one case before and the host was killed and their body destroyed while the people were trying to destroy the demon, we need to get to work on a very powerful talisman for Rachel, no wonder this one could come back after years of being warded off, it will take her soul and damn it to the void so that it can use her body, the Rachel you know will be killed if we cannot stop it," Jenny said.

"All these years, and you guys are psychic, how did you not know?" Santana asked.

"Because we were blocked from seeing it, and I have an odd suspicion I know who blocked it," Judy said as she looked at Rachel who was sleeping on the floor, "She must have wanted to protect us in that adorable childish way,"

"So she must be stronger than we thought," Alma said.

"Yes, she must be,"

"Clue us in here Mom," Quinn said.

"The necklace that we made was to suppress Rachel's powers so that the supernatural world would leave her alone, we thought it best at the time," Judy said.

"I thought bottling such things up was a very bad thing because without proper control it could get stronger?"

"That is true, perhaps suppress is the wrong word, the word bind or dormant might be a little better, either way, the problem that Rachel and her fathers had was that her powers were strong enough to draw almost anything and open doors that she shouldn't, but she was too young to understand what it all that meant, we were going to teach her when she was old enough, but we always seemed to lose contact of the Berry Men,"

"Perhaps that thing has been toying with us all this time and we didn't know," Alma suggested.

"Perhaps, god I wish I had more time and that Russel didn't stop me,"

"Wait, wait, wait, Did Russel know about this?" Quinn asked.

"Of course he knew, but he deemed this work unnatural, I'm glad to be rid of him and be able to be who I was meant to be, who I was born to be, I had to go behind his back many times just so I could try and help people who were in trouble," Judy answered.

"And when I was pregnant?"

"Who do you think helped out with the adoption papers and other important things that you neglected?"

Quinn was quiet after that before remembering her earlier conversation with Rachel, "Rachel told me that her Bubbe still talks to her and tries to help her with that monster and that it hurts her, I'm assuming that that's who threw Mr Tibbs at my face and told Santana and I to get out of the Berry House, even though we didn't actually even go into the house," she recounted.

"Oh, I thought that old woman decided to cross over," Maribel said, "I'm glad she stayed, but let's hope we can help her cross, it will be harder for her to hold on to her sanity if she stays on this plane for too long, and if that thing is hurting her, that is pain beyond imagination,"

"I want to know who opened that door," Alma said suddenly, "That thing, I know we shut it good, maybe not strong enough, but the door had to open somehow,"

"The monster started to appear when Daddy was playing with that game you told him not to," Rachel said suddenly as she woke up and looked at Alma.

"What game mija?"

"The board with the triangle glass and the letters, he said he was trying to talk to Bubbe because she was strong and then we started to see her again but the monster came too, but I can see it and they can't,"

"So they opened the door, idiot men they should have remembered what they were told,"

"Don't call my Daddies idiots, that's mean,"

"I'm sorry mija,"

After some time, the group decided that it was best to have dinner so Judy and Quinn went to make a meal while Jenny, Tina, Maribel, and Santana went late day shopping for items that they'd need for Rachel's new necklace.

Alma and Brittany were the only ones left in the living room watching over Rachel.

"You love my granddaughter, Brittany?" Alma asked.

"Yes, very much so," Brittany said.

"Good, you keep her in line, okay, that girl needs to remember her roots, her history, you make sure she remembers and takes heed now,"

"I shall,"

"And you remember your history,"

"I shall do my best,"

"Abuela, look what I can do," Rachel said with a giggle as she started to make Mr Tibbs levitate a bit off the ground.

"Dios mio, you stop that now,"

Rachel just giggled childishly as she softly put Mr Tibbs back on to the ground.

* * *

**AN 2:** Right, we'll end it there. I hope you guys enjoyed that and enjoyed the slight "twist". Next chapter will be back to school for the girls and a camping/bonding trip is in the works too.  
I hope that this chapter also gave a bit more background as to the why of Rachel; and yes, I decided to make Alma accepting of Santana and Brittany - it just seems better for me personally.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Still on a roll.

Enjoy. _Italics = flashback moments._

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The next day as the group went to school, the day started off a bit interesting.

Rachel was following the Unholy Trinity around like a baby duck; as she was now trying to copy them strut their stuff but came off as too adorable; which of course made Tina laugh because she was walking just behind them.

_"Awww that's so cute," Brittany had said when Tina showed her the video at lunch making Rachel pout._

_"I was trying to be cool like you," Rachel had said in a huff._

_"Nah, you're too cute, don't stop being cute," Brittany had said back as she hugged the little brunette._

_"Okay," was all Rachel had said._

The strutting down the halls had been preceded by Cheerios practice before school officially started. Rachel was sitting on the benches in the gym hall as she waited for the girls to finish and was playing with Mr Tibbs; Tina had decided to do some more research on her own in the Library and was going to take Rachel along but the little girl wanted to stay with Quinn.  
Most of the cheerleaders thought she was adorable, others couldn't care less, Santana couldn't stop keeping her eye on the child, Quinn was both worried about her teams performance and Rachel so she came across as distracted; and Brittany, well she actually wasn't worried as last night the mothers plus grandmother created a new necklace for Rachel to wear around her neck to protect her from the shadow demon as well as suppress a small portion of her powers for the time being, after they took half an hour with a seance with the real sixteen year old, which was an odd experience for the Unholy Trinity and Tina to experience.

_Flashback:_

_"Okay girls, are you ready to witness this?" Alma asked._

_"We wouldn't have a choice either way," Quinn replied as the older woman glared a bit at her and let out an irritated breath._

_"What are we doing?" Rachel asked as Judy made her sit in a chair._

_"Rachel, what we're going to ask you to do is sit very still, you will hear noises and weird sounds but we promise you that we'll be here for you, okay, now would you like someone to hold your hand?" Judy asked._

_"Quinn," Rachel answered quickly._

_"Okay, Quinn, take Rachel's hand, you'll be her anchor and her comfort," Judy said._

_"How do I do that?" Quinn asked with worry,"_

_"Just hold her hand and comfort her when needed," Judy said as Quinn nodded her head, "Now Rachel, if you get scared just squeeze Quinn's hand and you'll know that you are safe,"_

_"Okay, but what are you doing?" Rachel asked._

_"We are going to talk to you, but a different you," Judy answered._

_"I don't understand,"_

_"Just sit still, okay Rachel, we'll explain more at another time, trust us, we're here to help you,"_

_"Okay Mrs Fabray,"_

_As Rachel relaxed in her chair the seance began. About five minutes in everyone heard a scream and felt the room tremble. It didn't take Quinn long to realise that the scream had been from Rachel, and yet the small girl didn't even have her mouth open._

_"Get ready everyone," Alma said as a light swirled around Quinn and Rachel and then entered the little girl making her eyes open quickly with a loud gasped._

_Quinn for her part held tightly onto Rachel's hand._

_"Rachel, mija is that you?" Alma asked._

_"Yes, where am I? I can't, I can't see," Rachel's sixteen year old voice was heard through the four year old's mouth._

_"You are trapped deep inside your mind and body because of the spell cast by the three idiots," Alma said as Santana cringed at that as did Quinn, Brittany didn't care either way, she accepted that what she did was a stupid thing to do._

_"Spell? Oh my god that spell, I told them not to do it, something was odd," Rachel said then screamed, "Help me,"_

_"Rachel we are doing the best we can, just hold on, okay,"_

_"Okay,"_

_"We don't have much time, who opened that spiritual door in your house and when?"_

_"My Daddy did about two years ago because he wanted to talk to his mother, my Bubbe, about how else to protect me because he felt something was wrong in the house, I told him not to, that something was going to go wrong, she came out but so did other things, that demon who's hunting me never left this plane, he was just biding his time in the shadows, I saw him consume the other demons that existed so he could gain strength and power, lord knows how Bubbe managed to survive him, all those years of keeping that creature away, suppressing my abilities so it couldn't really track me, gone, he grabbed my necklace and took it from me, but I can't use my powers, I can't, I'd hurt people, I can see it,"_

_"Rachel you are a good child and we will help you harness them,"_

_"Put a hold on my powers, please, when that demon took the necklace I realised that the powers of the necklace had worn off, I tried to hold my powers back but that thing kept wanting them to explode, I stopped him for a small bit but he seemed too pleased by it and that's when I knew he wanted my soul, I had matured enough and he knows how to control my power, help me, please, kill him, or send him to the nether space,"_

_"Rachel we'll do the best we can, are you okay with us not suppressing your powers to this four year old self?"_

_"Why? Contain it,"_

_"We can't now, we need you to practice, remember, we were going to do it when you turned sixteen but your fathers kept hanging up on us,"_

_"When? My fathers kept wondering why you never called them, and they kept losing your number,"_

_Alma had paused at that, "Rachel, we called many times,"_

_"We never received the calls,"_

_"We're running out of time," Maribel said as Alma nodded her head._

_"Rachel, we will give your young body a new talisman to protect you from that being, it will be strong, you will still see him but he can't touch you, not for a long time, and while it will not suppress all of your power it will hold most of it until you are back in your normal body, is that okay then?" Alma said._

_Rachel was heard sighing in agreement before saying, "I suppose so, I can't, wait...no, no...,"_

_But what else could be said wasn't as Rachel's sixteen year old self was heard screaming and the light disappeared leaving just the young Rachel behind._

_A sinister voice was heard mocking them, "__Ego, ego consumam," (I am here, I will consume)._

_"Dios mio," Alma said as she felt the presence in its almost full force._

_The demon suddenly materialised in a cloud of anger, fire, and smoke in front of everyone making the younger girls all scream and jump. Although with that being said, despite her fear, Quinn didn't let Rachel go and squeezed her hand tighter._

_"Spirit you have no power here," Jenny said as she began reciting a Chinese mantra that would block the demon._

_The demon was heard hissing, "Power is mine," he hissed at them, "All mine, the child will die,"_

_He swiped at them and hissed again as he moved with a sinister cloud following but was unable to touch them, "Your magic will not hold me FOREVER,"_

_He hissed again as he bared his teeth._

_Rachel reacted almost as if on instinct as she held out her hand and choked the demon's neck and slammed him to the ground in fear as Jenny finished the mantra and the demon disappeared into the ground seemingly melting with smoke, hissing, and screaming._

_When it was over, everyone looked over at Rachel._

_"Rachel?" Quinn started but the little brunette began to cry as Quinn picked her up and held her close, "It's going to be okay Rachel, I promise,"_

_Flashback end._

Back in the present, Coach Sue noticing the distraction of her head honchos, had pulled the Unholy Trinity aside to talk to them about their wandering minds, the routines and making sure the girls did their jobs; the other girls however were more interested in the child who was sitting on the bench and playing with her toy bunny.

"That kid looks like RuPaul," one of the Cheerios said before yelling at Rachel making Santana, Brittany, and Quinn look at her, "HEY, KID, who are you?"

Rachel looked up but didn't say anything as she looked over at Brittany first and held Mr Tibbs closer to herself.

"Hey, Tits McGee, Preggers, and Dumdum, I need your minds here," Coach Sue commanded as the three had to relent and pay attention to the coach instead.

"What's that you got?" the same Cheerleader asked while the other discussion was taking place.

"Mr Tibbs, but I'm not supposed to talk to you, you're a stranger," Rachel said.

"Hey, kid, give us the bunny,"

"No, he's mine, he's my best friend," Rachel said as she clutched the bunny closer to her.

"Give it, we just want to see it,"

"No, get your own bunny,"

"I said give it,"

"No, he's mine, give him back," Rachel started crying as the Cheerio snatched it out of her hands, "MR TIBBS, GIVE HIM BACK, HE'S MY FRIEND, MR TIBBS,"

"Hey Bree, give the kid her doll back," another Cheerio, Kitty, said.

"Yeah, Bree, come on, the kid's crying," another said.

"Why? It's a stupid toy," Bree said.

"Give him back, he was a present from my Mommy," Rachel said trying to get the toy.

"If you are who I think you are, your Mommy doesn't love you, otherwise, she'd never have left,"

"Give Mr Tibbs back, he's mine,"

"Maybe I'll throw him in the bin,"

The ground around them began to tremble, but before Rachel could do more, Santana was on the case.

"You do that and I'll cut you bitch," Santana said as she walked up to Bree while Rachel wailed, tears running down her face at the thought of losing her best friend, Brittany went up to her and picked her up to calm her.

"I want Mr Tibbs back," Rachel cried as Brittany hugged her.

"You'll get him back, Sanny will get him for you," Brittany whispered back to her as she watched Santana square off with Bree.

"Lopez, what?" Bree started.

"You think you're so badass but you ain't got nothing on me, or Q, or B, you ain't nothing but a wannabe, I don't know what the hell Coach saw in you, perhaps a 2.0 version of me but hell you ain't got nothing on me, now give the kid her toy back or so help me I'll cut you with the razors," Santana snarled angrily as Quinn stood right behind her, "Or worse, Q will rain down terror on your ungrateful and stupid ass"

"I, it's just a stupid toy,"

"Give the kid her doll back or I tell Daddy how his supposedly very devout daughter spreads her legs fucking religiously,"

"I don't sleep around, I'm not you, or Quinn,"

"I don't sleep around bitch," Quinn spat back, "It was once on a drunken escaped that I regret,"

"I never said you sleep around, but I know how Daddy feels about, let's say, self-arousal and how you love to release it, trust me you're not subtle,"

"You, you have no proof of that,"

"I have other proof, and on another note, sleeping around doesn't just mean they shove their dicks in you, you know,"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"That display between you and quite a few different Jocks at various different times, literally giving each other a hand, I noticed you like Josh in particular, especially when his hand fucks your cunt, yeah, learn to lock the door and shut the curtains next time when you're in Science class huh? Or better yet, go home,"

Bree just stared at her as she paled a bit.

"I'm sure Daddy would love to know about it, oh his precious girl is growing up and screwing things now, how precious," Santana smirked as she made Bree squirm at the thought, "Or perhaps I should tell the whole school how you really are just a nerdy little girl trying to hide behind the image of a so-called badass, what was that school you left called again?"

"Lima Grammar College, home of the nerds and brainy, but she left because of the bullying the kids did to her, apparently she wasn't smart enough for that school," Quinn said, "Oh but the pictures we have of her, not just with those boys, but with a few girls too, I'm sure her homophobic Daddy would love to see them, oh, and what about those gaming clubs she goes to? I have pictures of those and Daddy don't like them either, conservative types, when will they learn?"

"You wouldn't?" Bree started.

Santana glared at her before saying, "Try me, now give the kid her bunny back nicely and back the hell off,"

Bree threw the doll back into Rachel's face, but the child was too happy to cry about it, and started to back off.

"Now go away," Santana said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Quinn said, "I know that move, and that look, she's trying to challenge us S, she thinks we're getting soft because we have a kid with us,"

"You think?"

"I know, you recognise that look?"

"Oh yeah, the girl we broke and made her leave McKinley had that same look, but I'm sure Bree will be fine with punishment, after all, she wants to be me right? And I, DON'T, BREAK,"

Bree paled again as she tried to step away.

"Oh Bree," Santana mocked in a sing song way, "Time for a little game, get to the field, now, VAMOS!"

Bree started to run to the fields as Brittany watched Rachel hugged her bunny rabbit before looking at Santana.

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel said as she sniffled with a happy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Hobbit," Santana said as she took Rachel from Brittany to carry her, then wiped her face to get rid of the tears, "Now listen Hobbit, you listen good okay,"

"Okay," Rachel started.

"I only said those horrible things because that girl was mean, okay, don't ever do that because I know you can do better,"

"Okay, but I don't understand,"

"Girls like her, they need a stern talking to, but you don't need to ever worry about that, okay, because I will be there for you,"

"Okay, thank you Santana,"

"It's all good Tiny,"

Rachel was quiet for a moment as she played a bit with Mr Tibbs ears and then asked Santana, "What are you going to do now?"

"I have a girl to punish so you can be with Brittany," Santana answered.

"Okay, what about Quinn?"

"She has to come with me, she's the Captain,"

"Cool, where's her ship?"

"I mean she's the leader of the Cheerleaders,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Right, go, and you other girls, showers, now, and get ready for class," Santana commanded as the Cheerios began to disperse.

"And tighten your ponytails, god," Quinn said annoyed.

Rachel walked up to Brittany and took her hand and asked her curiously, "Brittany, what's a cunt? And what does it mean to fuck it?" Rachel asked making Santana splutter and look mortified as Quinn turned red but was laughing really loud, a couple of the Cheerios who were close by also started laughing as they went to the changing room.

"Uh, well, um," Brittany started.

"You don't need to know what those words mean Hobbit," Santana said.

"But, you said it, what does it mean? I've never heard those words before," Rachel said.

"Uh, you'll learn when you're bigger, I promise, just never say those words, okay, they're very bad,"

"But you say them,"

"And Sanny is a very bad girl, who will be punished," Brittany said as she winked at Santana who blushed.

"Okay," Rachel said as she and Brittany skipped off to the Auditorium, unaware of the double meaning, that made Quinn pretend to gag.

"Right, let's go punish the bitch wannabe," Santana said, "We have legacy to uphold,"

Quinn just nodded her head at that.

* * *

**AN 2:** Right, there we go. Yes, a mean Santana forgets that there is a child there and she should learn to control her mean words. But at least Brittany will "punish" her...yeah okay that sounded better in my head.  
Next chapter isn't far away.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Okay, here we are. The chapter where the New Directions crew officially meet "Baby" Rachel. Originally it was going to be in the last chapter but I felt it would have been far too long.  
Enjoy. This is a fluff chapter...mostly.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

After the fiasco with Bree was over, Brittany had taken Rachel to the auditorium to play. The blonde was having a good time watching the little brunette pretend to be Fanny Brice as Rachel started to sing 'Don't Rain on my Parade' in acapella. For a small four year old she wasn't too bad, she still sounded like a usual child, but she was pretty good in Brittany's opinion.

"I'm going to be a Broadway Star," Rachel said proudly.

"I know you will be," Brittany said proudly.

The two were currently unaware of a dark figure that was watching them from the corner of the darkness.

As the rest of the day started to go by, people were only partially wondering why Bree looked like she was crying but they ignored her, after all she was supposed to be a badass; but it may have had something to do with Santana randomly popping up in her space at any given moment to make her do a massive workout; in either case, most of the students seemed a bit more intrigued with the existence of Rachel but the Unholy Trinity, really not wanting to interact with the Glee Club or anyone else just yet, sat at the Cheerios table so that they'd be left alone.

Jacob ben Israel kept staring at them suspiciously but it took one glare from Santana and a trip to Coach Sue that not only made him wet his pants, but made him back off, a lot.

As the school day drew to an end, it finally was time for Glee, everyone was staring curiously at them, minus Tina and Mike, as Mr Schuester entered the room then looked bewildered when he couldn't see Finn or Rachel.

"Where are Finn and Rachel?" Mr Schuester asked, looking around.

"Finn, no idea, Rachel's here," Quinn said as she pointed to the little girl sitting on Brittany's lap.

"Uh, girls?"

"Trust me, that's Berry, we kinda, accidentally cast a spell, I know it sounds far-fetched, but trust me, it's Berry," Santana said.

Everyone just looked at them before looking at the child.

"You're kidding us, right? I mean sure she's wearing all that argyle, but no way," Kurt started.

"Darling, what's your name?" Mercedes asked as she looked at Rachel.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel replied.

"Your full name?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry,"

"Okay, and can you tell us something about yourself?"

"Like what?"

"Like, what you want to be when you're older, who's your Mommy and Daddy, what do you like?"

"Oh, okay, I want to be on Broadway and sing like Barbra Streisand, and I love gold stars, they're a metaphor, because one day, I'll be a big star too, and I don't have a Mommy, she gave me away, I have two Daddies, and I love singing and dancing, but, everyone makes fun of me because I like it, but that's okay, when I'm a big star, they'll feel bad that they were mean to me,"

"If that's not Berry, I'm not sure who is," Puck said as he looked at the child.

"Noah?" Rachel said as she looked at him.

"Hey Jew Babe,"

"What's a Jew Babe?"

"Uh, well, you're Jewish, and you're a Babe,"

"I don't get it,"

"Babe means good looking, it's the nickname I gave you,"

"Oh, but, Noah, why are you so old?"

That made everyone laugh.

"I'm not old Jew Babe," Puck said turning slightly red.

"But you're so big, and old, and tall, you're not small like me," Rachel said then asked worriedly, "What happened to you? Did the boogey man get you?"

"Um, well, magic, it made you small again, I'm the right age,"

"It did?"

"Yeah,"

"But, I don't get it,"

"It doesn't matter,"

Rachel just looked at him and then shrugged before she jumped off Brittany's lap and skipped up to Puck who picked her up as he stroked her hair as she snuggled into him. He put a protective arm around her as he stroked her back and let her play with his fingers.

Rachel pushed herself up so that she was standing on his lap as she gave him a big hug around his neck and kissed his cheek. Puck laughed and made a silly noise at her, puckered his lips at her as he kissed her cheek back. Rachel let out a loud childish laugh as she hugged him tighter around his neck.

"Hey, watch it," Quinn shot at him.

"What?" Puck asked.

"She's worried you're going to seduce the kid," Santana said.

"Uh, ew, she's a kid, besides, she's like a sister to me now, okay, I wouldn't do that, I respect my fellow Jew more than that," Puck answered.

Rachel not really understanding what was going on sat back down and continued playing with one of Puck's hands by drawing fingers in his palm and poking his fingers as he pretended to try and catch her fingers every so often, making her squeal with laughter.

Rachel had a big smile on her face as the rest of the group looked at her, finding her adorable.

"Noah, Noah, you're big now, you can carry me," Rachel said as she suddenly had an idea run through her head.

"You're still small as a teenager, I could still carry you," Puck answered back as the Club laughed, but the joke was lost on Rachel.

"So, carry me, let's play," Rachel said.

Puck couldn't say anything.

"We won't question your badassness," Brittany assured him.

Puck sighed as he looked at Rachel, "Okay," he said in defeat.

"Yay," Rachel said as Puck stood up and swung her up and onto his shoulders, making her laugh with glee.

Mr Schuester could only look on, he just didn't know what to say. He wanted to continue with the lesson, but he was enjoying watching the kids watch Rachel play with Puck.

Currently Rachel was pretending to be a lookout before Puck put her down and pretended to be a tickle monster trying to get her.

"I'm the tickle monster, I'm coming to get you, grr," Puck said as he raised his arms high and chased Rachel around the room.

"No, you're not a monster, no, don't tickle me," Rachel laughed as Puck caught her and tickled her. Her laughter was infectious as the Club looked on.

"She's so cute" Mercedes said, "Why can't she be like that all the time?"

"Because kids grow up," Kurt answered, "But seeing her like this, she seems so carefree,"

"That's because she is, a child rarely worries about anything," Tina said as she looked at the two.

As the tickling continued, Rachel managed to finally struggle loose, as she landed on the ground she ran towards Artie and hid behind his chair.

"Hey, you ran to the cripple guy, that's not fair," Puck said.

"That's not a nice thing to say," Rachel said as she poked her head out from behind Artie with a cross look on her face, "You can't call people things like 'cripple' that's mean, you know better Noah,"

"Sorry,"

"Apologise to him Noah,"

"Sorry Artie for calling you a cripple,"

"S'all good," Artie said with a shrug.

"Good boy Noah, don't do it again,"

The other Glee club members burst out laughing at that as little Rachel had her hands on her hips in a very motherly way and Puck just looked slightly sheepish as he was staring at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry I'm late, was held up by Coach Bieste about gameplay and stuff, and hey look, baby Rachel," Finn said as he walked into the room.

"I'm not a baby, I'm four," Rachel puffed, "And who are you?"

"I'm Finn, I'm Captain of the Football Team and co-captain of Glee Club," Finn answered.

"Hold up, you know that that's Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I knew since I saw you guys with her yesterday, I was confused and I wanted to ask how the hell it happened but I couldn't really find you guys, plus I had gaming and football and work," Finn answered.

"You don't seem put off by it,"

"Why would I be? It's weird but weird stuff always happens in Lima, for me anyway,"

No one could really say anything to that.

Finn held out his arms for Rachel to come to him. The little girl was cautious as she looked up to Puck.

"He's safe, Finn's my boy," Puck said.

"But he's old like you, how is he your boy?" Rachel asked.

"We're not old, and not like that, he's my friend,"

"Oh, okay," Rachel answered as she walked up to Finn and let him pick her up.

"Hello Rachel, I'm Finn," Finn said.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said with a smile as Finn held her close, "You have a goofy smile,"

"I do?"

"Yeah, it's kinda sideways,"

"Hey,"

"And you're tall like a tree,"

That made the other members snicker.

"But that's good right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, because I can climb on you," Rachel said as she scrambled out of his arms and onto his shoulders, "See, wow, you're big,"

"Whoa, child," Finn laughed as he managed to pull Rachel off his shoulders and held onto her in his arms, "So Rachel, you know Quinn right?"

"Yes," Rachel said as she looked at Quinn.

"Isn't she pretty?"

"She's very pretty,"

"Do you think I can marry her when I'm older,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to marry her,"

Glee Club again started to laugh at that as Quinn turned red.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked in a jest manner but pretended to be serious as he held Rachel out in front of him.

"Yes, because she's mine," Rachel said as she looked at Finn strongly and crossed her arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can challenge you to it and I won't lose,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"So if I win, I get Quinn,"

"And if I win?"

"What do you want if you win?"

"An ice cream,"

"I see, you don't want Quinn?"

"No because she has to choose me,"

Finn smirked at that as he put Rachel down and looked at her. He looked like he was thinking about something and he got down on one knee and looked strongly at Rachel.

"There is no way in hell that I would win against you," he said, "So I guess I owe you an ice cream just because,"

"Really?" Rachel said with a sparkly look in her eye as Finn nodded, "Yay, Ice cream,"

"She's so cute," Kurt said as Finn walked to a chair with Rachel in his arms.

Puck sat down next to Finn as Rachel stood up on Finn's lap and then jumped over to Puck before climbing over Mike while messing a bit of Kurt's hair to get to Santana.

"Hey," Kurt said annoyed that his hair got messed up but didn't say anything else.

"Santana I get ice cream from Finn," Rachel said with a grin as she sat on the Latina's lap before she engaged in a small conversation with the Unholy Trinity.

"The purpose of asking her that was what?" Puck asked in a whisper.

"You know why bro," Finn said as he looked at Puck before stealing a quick glance at the child laughing, "Had to make sure Quinn heard her right, girl is as stubborn as an ox when it comes to feelings,"

"Why get Rachel to admit it?"

Finn shrugged before saying, "Because kids aren't afraid to admit their feelings, besides if Quinn finally has the sense knocked into her that Rachel may indeed like her back,"

"I see bro, you're trying to hook them up, that's complicated and weird,"

"Rachel won't be a kid forever bro, I may not be smart, but I know that for sure,"

"Thought you loved her,"

"Course I do, and I want her to be happy, her and Quinn, they'll work, I know it,"

"Whatever you say bro,"

"MIKE," Rachel yelled happily as she scrambled to the Asian boy, "You can do the pop and lock, can we dance together?"

"Sure, but maybe a bit after, we have a Glee lesson now," Mike said with a grin as Rachel huffed.

"Aww," she said.

"Rachel, get your little diva butt back here and sit down," Santana commanded as Rachel looked at her and went back to sit down on the Latina's lap.

But before anyone could say anything else, Mr Schue decided to carry on with the lesson as he motioned for everyone to sit down properly.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure what kind of crazy we got ourselves into, but, we have to start practicing for Sectionals, we want to get to Regionals then Nationals this year, so, how are we going to do this? Anyone?" Mr Schuester asked.

Everyone looked at Rachel, but the child was oblivious to people staring as she had started playing a game with Santana's fingers. The Latina didn't seem to care which was surprising for some people.

"Rachel, people are looking at you," Brittany said.

"Why?" Rachel asked as she looked up, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, they just want song ideas,"

"Why?"

"We're going to competition, and we need song ideas, if you were bigger, what would you sing?"

"I'd sing 'Don't Rain on My Parade', I love that song,"

"We did that last year,"

"Oh, who's your soloist?"

"Uh, well, normally, it's you, when you were bigger?"

"Me? But, I thought people hated me singing, why would I sing?"

"Because your voice is awesome when you're bigger,"

"Oh, so, you need me for my voice?"

Everyone cringed at that, coming from a child that sounded quite horrible to say actually.

"Something like that," Brittany said.

"But, what if I don't get bigger in time, you need to pick someone else,"

"But who?"

Rachel looked around for a moment then pointed at Mercedes, "How about her?" she said.

"What would she sing?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, I don't know old people music,"

People snickered at that since it was a bit of a fact that Rachel loved the Oldies more than anyone else in the room.

"Think, you can do it," Brittany encouraged as Rachel thought about it.

Rachel started to look frustrated because she was being made to think too much.

"B, I think we shouldn't ask her too much," Quinn said as she patted Rachel's back.

"Hey, c'mon Rachel," Mercedes started.

"I don't know," Rachel said getting frustrated and teary, her bottom lip started to quiver a bit.

"It's okay Tiny," Santana said as she comfortingly rubbed Rachel's back, "You don't have to do anything,"

Santana then glared at everyone else and said, "She's freaking four, the hell do you think she can come up with, she doesn't have all aspects of her older self, jeez, we can think it over, anyone remember what Berry mentioned about three weeks ago? I know she said something,"

"Originals," Finn said as everyone gaped, "What? I listen better than people think, she said originals was a good idea but I was too chicken to agree with her on that one,"

"You actually listened to that?" Santana asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah,"

"You listened to me? Does that mean you actually like me?" Rachel asked as she looked at Finn curiously.

"Yeah, of course I do, you're a very good friend and you have good ideas,"

Rachel gave him a big grin before looking at Santana, "Santana I have a boyfriend,"

Quinn felt a bit jealous at that, which felt complicated and odd for her since of course it came out of the mouth of a four year old.

Mike just laughed as did Tina; this was soon followed by the others in Glee Club.

"What? What did I say?" Rachel asked bewildered, "He's a boy and he's my friend,"

"Boyfriend can also mean someone you want to marry," Brittany pointed out softly for her.

"EW!" Rachel said as she scrunched up her nose, "I like Quinn, I'm going to marry Quinn,"

"AWWWW!" Kurt squealed a bit too loudly before trying to regain some decorum as everyone snickered and looked at him for a split moment.

Quinn on the other hand a bit of a hard time trying to make up her mind to say anything. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana who nudged her friend in the arm and gave her a snickering grin.

"Ideas kids?" Mr Schuester asked, bringing them back into focus.

But no one could think of anything else. Because of this, Mr Schuester decided to say, "Guys, go home for the day and we can think it over,"

As everyone nodded and muttered about what to do, Mr Schuester quickly stopped them, "WAIT, wait, wait, I nearly forgot, information sheets and permission slips for your parents to sign, remember we're having our camping trip soon," he said.

"Are we going to be in tents?" Santana asked.

"No, we're going to be staying in cabins in the woods,"

"Scary," Brittany said.

"We'll be safe B," Quinn whispered, "We just need to remind our Moms of, well, you know, stuff,"

The taller blonde just nodded her head as everyone began to take the permission and information sheets before heading off home.

* * *

"Camping, camping, we're going camping, wait, did my Daddies say yes?" Rachel started to sing then asked as she looked up at Santana who had parked her car in the driveway of her home.

"I'm sure they won't mind you coming, besides I'm your babysitter, you go where I go," Santana said.

"Except if you have to go potty, ew,"

"Yeah, ew,"

"When are Quinn and Brittany and Tina coming to the house?"

"Soon, just be patient, okay?" Santana said as she opened the door to her house and entered it.

A growling sound was heard as the door slammed shut keeping Rachel outside and trapping Santana inside.

_"I have you now...Latina,"_ a grisly voice said.

"Oh SHIT!" was all Santana said as a claw came out of the darkness and slashed at her causing her to bleed.

* * *

**AN 2:** So, I decided to make Finn a nice guy in this fic because there are quite a few that always has him act like a jackass. And yes, we're ending it here. The roll I was on is unfortunately slowing down, so the chapters won't come out as quickly. But who knows, the roll might come back soon too. Until the next chapter team. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** YAY, the site is up and running again. Anyone else get annoyed with that?  
And also sorry for taking a bit to write this chapter, but I just couldn't get it as I wanted it. But now it should be okay...I think.

On another side, did anyone watch the new Glee episode with Alma in it? I must admit I like her better as a Calavera in Teen Wolf. Both kick ass characters but Calavera seems a bit more so. Lol.

And also Brittany's father is not her father? I must say as funny as I found the whole thing I didn't really imagine her parents as portrayed in the show. No matter, it was a funny episode.

Also I do have to make an apology for the misuse of the word and group Curandero - they are more like shaman and healers as opposed to psychics or "magic-man" as I wish to portray in this story. Normally I look deeper in to the meanings of words. I apologise for my lack of respect and dedication for that part; I think I'll just use the term psychic or healer to avoid any further problem unless I've done better research.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"SANTANA," Rachel screamed as she tried to open the door to no avail, "Help me, someone help,"

She looked around but no one was there to help, and even if there were, it seemed that people always ignore a cry for help even if it was a child that was calling.

"Someone help," Rachel whispered in a tone that showed she was about to give up.

"Dios mio, am I too late?" Alma's voice was heard behind the small girl.

"Abuela, he has Santana," Rachel cried as car doors were heard slamming and Quinn and Brittany were seen running up to Rachel. Quinn reached her first and picked the small girl up just as Santana was heard screaming on the inside.

"I knew I felt something," Alma said as she opened the door to the house.

There on the ground, the four saw Santana bleeding on the ground, actually, only two of them saw Santana bleeding on the ground, the other two however.

"Oh my god," Brittany and Quinn said at the same time as Quinn tried to cover Rachel's eyes.

"Why is she on the floor?" Rachel asked.

"Because she's hurt," Brittany answered as she wondered what to do.

"No she's not,"

"Rachel, she's bleeding," Quinn started.

"She's not," Alma confirmed, "Mija listen to me, what you're seeing is not real, damn demon found a loophole,"

"Abuela it hurts so much," Santana said, "I can't breathe,"

"Mija focus, focus on me and what I'm saying to you, you're not hurt, it's a trick, now breathe,"

But Santana didn't hear her.

"Mija focus on me, focus," Alma said, "Think, look, feel,"

Santana breathed in a bit and then focused and looked down to realise that she wasn't bleeding at all.

"The demon played with your head, I should have been smarter mija and I'm sorry," Alma said as she dropped to her knees and held her granddaughter.

_"I nearly had her,"_ the sinister voice growled in a hiss.

"Shame on you," Alma said angrily.

_"Me? I do not deny my nature, I live it, humans, ha, shame on you for denying what is inherently your nature,"_ the demon said as it showed itself to them.

Rachel let out a whimper as she cuddled into Quinn's arms a bit.

_"But that is not the point, I want that power and you're denying it to me,"_ the demon said angrily.

"You harm the innocent, I cannot allow that," Alma said.

_"FOOL!"_ the demon said angrily as it reached out with its' powers and started to strangle Alma.

"NO! ABUELA!" Santana screamed as she watched her grandmother being dragged away from her and suspended into the air.

_"You really think that I would find no loophole? That I would not exploit any weakness, you made sure I could not harm them in any physical shape or form, but mentally, they are mine, and the mind once broken can do more damage than any physical wound can,"_

"LET HER GO!" Santana kept screaming but the demon ignored her.

_"As well as that, you were naive enough to think that I would not come after you, or did you forget because you are so old? Either way, you are mine and I shall kill you in front of these children so that they can see what my power is, to see that they should just give up the brat that they hated and damned because her power is mine,"_

But before anyone could say anything they felt a new air around them, something was changing. The ground trembled a bit and even the demon stopped. As the ground shook more Santana first turned and looked at Rachel, followed by Brittany, and then by Quinn who looked down at the child.

Rachel was staring intently at the demon, her eyes completely focused.

_"Ah, I am graced with the presence of the one and only Rachel Barbra Berry,"_ the demon mocked.

Rachel slid down from Quinn's grasps before saying, "Laugh all you want demon," her voice was an effect of both the sixteen year old and the four year old causing an almost echo like effect as she spoke, "But you will not win this war, you should have begged God for forgiveness and taken a different path,"

_"God is a useless being who couldn't care less about his creation,"_

"In the eyes of you, from what I'm seeing He cares a lot if He gave us free reign to live as we pleased, with some rules of course,"

_"Yield your soul brat,"_

"No, now let her go,"

But the demon started to strangle Alma again.

"I said LET, HER, GO!" Rachel yelled angrily as her power erupted and she reached out one hand and hit the demon with such power that it sent the creature crashing into the wall; while she caught Alma with her other hand and lowered the woman slowly to the ground.

"Abuela," Santana said as she ran to her grandmother.

_"This isn't over, I will have you, you will be alone again, those four will abandon you eventually because you are just too much, and you know this,"_ the demon hissed as it disappeared.

Rachel lowered her arms as she looked up and over at Quinn before blinking as if something had switched off and fell to the floor.

Quinn ran to pick the child up as looked like she had fallen asleep.

"Let her rest," Alma said as Santana helped her up, "She used up a lot of power,"

"You should rest," Santana said as she lead her abuela to the couch to rest.

"We need to call your mother Quinn, I have had it with Maribel keeping powers that should be away, it's time we unlocked Santana's power,"

"My WHAT?!"

* * *

Santana paced along the floor as Rachel was colouring on the floor with Brittany, although the child, now back to being fully a child again; couldn't help but look at the nervous and annoyed Latina who was pacing the floor.

Tina and her mother Jenny was also there and were horrified at the account they heard. Now the group were sitting at the dinner table eating a meal that Maribel and Judy had prepared, however Santana wouldn't sit and eat, she just kept pacing.

"Okay, I,...okay," Santana said as she stopped then started pacing again.

"Santana sit down, please mija, eat" Maribel said softly.

"I told you we should have left her her power," Alma said, "You are far too soft on her,"

Maribel shot a look at Alma, "She deserves to have a life that is outside of ours, this world is hard and scary enough I didn't want her to have the life that I did,"

"You cannot regret being who you are, we are blood, family, we always have each others backs, always, I told you many times not to bind her abilities, she is a healer like us, she is a psychic too, more of a medium but still,"

Quinn snorted a bit, "Sorry," she said realising that she was being insensitive even though seeing Santana as a soft and gentle healer was what she was laughing at internally.

"What kind of psychic though?" Brittany asked, "Is that demon going to kill Sanny too?"

"No, Santana has the abilities to do healing as we do, through herbal medicines, prayers, and incantations, but she also has the power to see and hear the dead, to help them cross over, to know about objects and their history, to see people for who they are, ever wonder why you can just read people mija? How you just knew things?" Alma said strongly.

"I always joked that it was my Mexican Third Eye, I didn't think it was real," Santana stuttered.

"We are Puerto Rican and you damn well better respect that, we are not Mexican,"

"Sorry, I just, why? What was the point?"

"I told you already Santana," Maribel said, "I didn't want you to be part of this world, now your power is not like Rachel's, but you are a psychic too, just a different sort,"

"What's the point in unlocking them then?"

"So that you can know," Alma said, "So you can stop being blind, this attack will be one of many and you need to be prepared now that you know of this world it will follow you for the rest of your life and I am tired of you not knowing more of your own heritage, children of today, we bring them to America to be free of the oppression we faced back home but here, here, you forget who you are, your culture, your history,"

Rachel looked up at the Latina before she walked up to her and hugged her around her leg, "It's okay Santana, the monster's won't come after you," she tried to say reassuringly, "But Mrs Lopez you should tell everyone the whole truth as to why you locked Santana's power,"

Everyone looked at Maribel who sighed, "When Santana was young she could do more than just see the dead and help them, she also could have out of body experiences, she would walk between the worlds go into the darkness, one time a lower demon nearly took her body and it was then that I knew that I had to bind her powers, she was six at the time, I told her that what she saw was nightmares,"

"She's a walker?" Alma said in shock, "You should have told me,"

"You would have encouraged her too much, pushed her, and she would do it for you because she loves you, but I could not let my child become trapped in that world, that thing that's chasing Rachel lives in that world and goes in between because it's getting stronger as the years have gone by,"

Santana just gaped, "You mean I can astral project?"

"Yes," Maribel answered, "Or you could,"

"What's the point of these powers? I just, why?"

"I truly cannot answer mija,"

"Santana, does that mean you and I can be superheroes and help people in need?" Rachel asked, "I mean you always wanted to be a doctor right?"

Santana looked at her.

"I saw your diary," Rachel said, "I didn't mean to read it, I'm sorry, but you were talking about dreams and I wanted to know,"

"You brat," Santana started then paused, "Yes, I want to be a doctor,"

"So you can help people more with your powers too, heal them just like your Mami and Abuela do, but you'll be in a public place,"

"I suppose, am I talking with the sixteen year old or the four year old?"

"Both, big me is in here with little me," Rachel said as she pointed at her mind before pointing at her heart and said, "Quinn lives here,"

"Aww Quinn's embarrassed," Brittany said as Quinn blushed and Santana sat down and began to drink a bit of water just to calm her nerves.

"I like you Quinn, you're very pretty, and you're very nice," Rachel said as she looked at Quinn seriously, "And, if you say yes, one day, I'll marry you,"

Quinn gaped at her as Santana sprayed out her drink, Brittany laughed as did Judy. Maribel just smiled and Alma just remained stoic but observant. Tina and Jenny were caught between laughing and being shocked so what came out was silent laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Rachel asked Judy and Brittany, but they didn't answer her.

"Because you're so cute," Brittany said, "We're not laughing at you, okay,"

"Okay," Rachel said.

"Do you really think you'll marry Quinn?"

"Yes, she's beautiful, and she's smart, she's going places, I can tell, and one day I will marry her,"

"Rachel, you're still little," Quinn said.

"I won't always be," Rachel said confidently.

"Aww, more confirmation that the Hobbit likes you," Santana teased.

Judy was still laughing as Quinn looked at her.

"Mom?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Quinnie," Judy said between laughs.

"Aren't you forgetting to say something?"

"No, I don't think so,"

"Mom?"

"What? I always knew Rachel liked you and vice versa, I was just waiting for you to, how do you kids say it? Grow a pair and actually ask the girl out,"

Quinn gaped as Santana started laughing.

"What does grow a pair mean?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, it means," Brittany started as Santana clamped her hand over mouth.

"It means be brave," Santana answered.

"Oh, why?"

"It's a casual way of saying something,"

"Oh,"

"Now that we have that established," Alma said, "Let's discuss how we will do this, but first, Santana this will be the only time you see me ask you nicely, do you want your powers unlocked?"

Santana paused for a bit before saying, "Yes, I think I should, it's a part of me and I think it's better if I feel whole,"

"Just no astral projecting unless I am there,"

"Yes abuela, but one question,"

"Yes?"

"How will me getting my powers back help Rachel,"

"They won't,"

"Then why?"

"Do you want to protect your wife or not?"

"I'm not married,"

"Oh, and I suppose Brittany is just Brittany to you huh?"

Santana looked thoroughly confused.

"She's talking about the red string of fate, in some East Asian cultures there is a belief that you are tied by the gods to your future spouse, and no matter how damaged, stretched, or tangled that string got, it would never break nor would you ever be parted from them because fate would always bring the two of you together, in Chinese culture they believe that this invisible red string is tied around your ankle, in Japanese culture it is around your pinky," Tina explained.

"We must be Japanese Sanny, we always link pinkies," Brittany said making Santana smile.

"I have accepted you for what you are Santana, a woman who loves woman, I will never understand it but it is not my place to, but now I ask you to do what has been done by our family for centuries, to protect our loved ones, our family, with the abilities that we are given, to learn about how to help those who cannot cross over, to know the difference between a demon, a ghost, and a natural occurrence,. to know symbols and chants to protect, to see this world for what it is and can be" Alma said as she looked strongly at Santana, "You understand me?"

"Yes," Santana said, "I do, but one thing,"

"Yes,"

"That means you must understand why Mami did what she did, why she locked my powers up, she did it to protect blood out of love,"

Alma just let out a disgruntled sound.

"I know you think I was being selfish, but every mother is selfish and protective of her child and would do anything for them, when I saw what happened to Rachel and her family, and what Santana could do, I did what I thought best at the time, I had to protect my child as all mothers do," Maribel said.

"Not all mothers," Judy said as Quinn looked at her and patted her arm reassuringly.

"My Mommy gave me away for money, but I hope she'll love me enough one day," Rachel said.

Everyone just nodded their heads at that as Brittany went to Rachel and held her in her arms to give her a loving cuddle.

"So I'd like to know, do any of us have any psychic power at all? Anything you guys were trying to hide from us?" Quinn asked.

"No," Judy said truthfully, "You and Brittany do not have powers, Tina doesn't either, I don't think,"

"I don't have any powers, but I'm a walking library on the supernatural and on general history like Giles in Buffy," Tina offered.

"And you make me very proud," Tina's mother said as she smiled proudly at her daughter.

"So what do Brittany and I do in all of this?" Quinn asked.

"Do what you're doing now, be supportive and just be there because sometimes that's all that's needed," Judy said as she looked seriously at Quinn who just nodded her head.

* * *

That night as everyone went home, Rachel was showered and put to bed; although of course being four she put up a bit of a tantrum because she didn't want to shower today; Santana threw her into that bath tub with her clothes on. Rachel wailed at that, Santana didn't care, Brittany pouted at that, Santana for once stood her ground and said, "She has to learn that she needs to bathe,", to which Brittany then went in and helped the little girl bathe before putting her in her pajamas.

When she was done, Rachel looked sheepishly up at Santana before hugging the Latina goodnight and crawling into bed in the spare room she had been staying in.

Once everyone was more or less in bed, Santana and Brittany were cuddled up in her bed, in her bedroom.

"I love our cuddle times," Brittany said with a smile looking at Santana.

"I love when we get out mack on too, but I love cuddling you too," Santana smiled back.

"You should smile more Sanny, you look good with a smile,"

"But then I wouldn't have my Head Bitch attitude,"

"Still,"

"Kiss me,"

Brittany leaned in but before either could kiss the other, the door to Santana's room opened and Rachel walked in.

"Santana, it's dark and creepy, and the sky is growling, I'm scared," Rachel said as she hopped on the bed making Brittany go 'Aw' because she looked adorable as she tried to hop on.

"Go Away," Santana started as she really wanted to be with Brittany and not have a child cockblock her.

"But it's scary, the growling is scary,"

"The only thing growling is the monster under my bed if you don't leave,"

Rachel started screaming as Brittany laughed, "Rachel, Rachel, stop, the only monster right now is Santana,"

Rachel looked at her.

"Aww, come here Rachel, you can sleep in between us," Brittany said as she held her arms out to Rachel and the small brunette jumped back onto the bed and into Brittany's arms, "And S, be nice,"

Santana just groaned and grumbled.

-page break-

The next morning, Santana woke up first, she looked over and saw a cute sight.

Rachel was curled up into a small ball and Brittany had her arm wrapped around her, like she was keeping her safe.

One of Rachel's hands was gripping onto Brittany's top, and the other, was by her mouth as she was sucking her thumb.

Brittany's head was close to Rachel's.

Santana sighed, she had to admit, Berry was a cute kid, and cute when she was asleep.

The night had been interesting, there had been a rumble in the distance and at first Santana thought there was a storm coming. But then it eased but by that stage Rachel was already asleep as was Brittany - she wondered why. But thought nothing more of it; nature was nature and she wasn't going to try and understand it.

Today was the day her powers were going to be unbound and truth be told she was worried about it because that meant that things were going to get creepier for her. But she knew she had to, well, felt that she had to. To protect Brittany. Rachel could protect herself and while the Latina was fine with helping the small brunette if she needed it, she knew that once this ordeal was over and Rachel was back to being herself again; the usefulness of her abilities, in her opinion, wouldn't really be needed.

"Santana are you okay?" Rachel asked as she was slowly waking up.

"Yeah, just thinking Squirt," Santana said.

"You shouldn't worry about your powers, just because mine seem cool and pure it doesn't mean yours aren't as good because they are,"

"Thanks tiny," Santana said as she opened up her arms, "Come here, give me a hug,"

Rachel crawled over to Santana and fell into the Latina's arms.

"You're going to be okay," the little girl said as she hugged the Latina tightly.

* * *

**AN 2: **And there you have it team, yes, one of the girls is psychic too and that girl is Santana. Lol. And for those of you who picked up on the bit where Rachel jumps into bed with Santana and Brittany; as a scene from Royal Family when Naya was about four - yay. She was such a cute kid and that scene was funny and adorable. Just Youtube search Naya Royal Family. It's funny.

Anyway, I will work on the next chapter as soon as. Until next time team. :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** WARGH! I hate typos and mismatched points. I apologise again team for those.  
As all of you will have seen, the part where Santana was pacing I said that Rachel and Brittany were colouring on the floor before saying they were all eating dinner. I apologise, I thought I had edited everything properly. SIGH.

The scene is taking place at dinner, Rachel was supposed to be eating quietly. The colouring bit was actually an earlier edit when everything took place in the living room but I changed my mind and moved it to the dining room as they were all eating together, I thought I had picked up on all of that. I will do my best not to fluff up like that again.

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as we will focus on Santana practicing her powers and soon we will see the kids go to camp which will then be a fluff piece; the calm before the storm because you all know it's coming. Lol.

Also, one scene SPOILER from the film At The Devil's Door - I will do my best not to reveal too much.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"Santana sit your butt in that chair," Alma commanded as Santana kept pacing...again.

"Santana, you can hold Mr Tibbs," Rachel offered as she held up her bunny for the Latina.

"That's okay tiny," Santana said as she huffed and then sat down in the chair as she watched Jenny, Judy, Alma and Maribel stand around her.

Earlier, once everyone had finished their breakfast that morning, the mothers had called the school and said that their children would be out of school for the day due to illness of some nature; which the school being what it was just took their word for it.

Rachel's fathers were finally reached and they were horrified to hear about what had happened.

"You'd think we remember to call them the moment this happened," Judy had said as she had waited for them to answer the phone.

As the conversation continued between Judy and the Berry men; she told them that they had Rachel in their care and she was protected before telling them what they were planning to do. The men wanted to come home, they had to see their daughter but Judy advised against it.

"That demon will use any vantage point it has to hurt Rachel, don't come back just yet, how long is your trip for anyway? And why is Rachel all alone?" Judy had asked.

"We discussed it and we thought it was safe enough for her to be alone, nothing out of the ordinary had happened in a while and she has her necklace, she okay'd it with us and she's also sixteen, she's old enough to be on her own, we thought she had friends she'd go see," Hiram had said.

Judy couldn't answer to that part.

"We can always come back," Hiram had said to her.

"No, continue your trip, how long are you away for?" Judy had said.

"Another three weeks, but this is our daughter we can come back,"

"No, you will be targeted and we can't risk that,"

"Then please call us everyday,"

"I will, oh, and do I have your permission to let Rachel go on a Camping Trip with the Glee Club?"

"Will she be safe there?"

"No safer than she is here with us, but I will be there, I volunteered as a parent supervisor, and Jenny Cohen-Chang is coming too,"

"Okay, that makes us feel better, please, keep us posted, and tell Rachel we love her,"

"I will,"

And when that conversation was over, the four older women made sure to fix the wording of their incantations so that the demon, for now, wouldn't be able to attack or hurt the girls in anyway, as well as making sure that they themselves were now protected.

"We can take no chances now," Alma said.

"But what if the demon is tricking us again? What if the incantations and trinkets don't help?" Brittany asked.

"For persistent things like that, that is always the risk but we can try anyway,"

Brittany just sighed.

The ritual to unlock Santana's ability didn't take too long and by the end of it the Latina didn't actually feel any different.

"I don't feel different," she said as Rachel walked up to her and sat on her lap and gave her a smile, "Hey Tiny,"

"Mr Tibbs wants to say hi to you," Rachel said as she offered Mr Tibbs to Santana, "What is he saying to you?"

Santana held the rabbit doll in her hands and looked at it, "I don't," she started then said, "He's sad, very sad,"

"Why?"

"Because the person who gave him away was very sad, they cried,"

"Oh,"

Santana looked at Rachel very seriously before saying, "Your mother really loved you Rachel, but she was young and she didn't know what to do or how to work around the law to see you again, but she loved you, back then anyway, but Mr Tibbs has seen your tears too,"

"That's because he's my only friend who listens to me when I cry,"

"Not anymore, okay Tiny, you got me, you got B, Tina, Mike, and you definitely have Q, okay,"

"'Kay,"

Santana pulled Rachel into a tight hug as Brittany snapped a photo of that moment.

-page break-

As the day wore on, Santana found that the lessons weren't so bad either they were just tiring, she learnt a lot from her abuela and her mother. Rachel did too, but the child had a short attention span so they'd have to take breaks more often. Tina was with her mother and Judy looking more into the demon and the history or how they could perhaps defeat it while Brittany and Quinn were looking into the history of the area to see if they could contact anyone else about how to stop the demon or how it even got through.

"This is highly fascinating," Quinn said, "I never knew how much history was literally on our backdoor,"

"Hmmm, creepy stuff too," Brittany said.

"Well I'm bored out of my mind," Santana said as she walked into the living room with a bottle of water only to smacked disapprovingly on the head by Alma who was walking behind her, "Ow,"

"So, anything?" Alma asked as she sat down ignoring Santana who was currently rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, in Rachel's area there was a history of violence and satanic rituals, dates all the way to the 1900s but nothing earlier than that," Quinn said.

"Her house was built by the Sherman family, they moved here from Salem during the Witch trials but there is no mention about them doing anything with witchcraft," Brittany said as she handed her notes to Alma.

"Hmmm," the old woman said.

"I'm not finding out as much," Tina said, "Stuff we already know, but I do know that the one we're dealing with is very high level, according to the Western hierarchical system anyway,"

"What exactly does that mean? Do these things adhere to laws of culture?" Quinn asked.

"Possibly, it seems that they adhere to the traditions of the area, interesting really, quite literally the 'they have the power we give them' mentality which grew over time until they became self sustainable, but that's pure conjecture,"

"Hmmm,"

"Just one moment, I'll be right back, I need some more water, anyone want more water?" Tina asked as got up to go to the kitchen and everyone else declined.

"Girls, where's Rachel?" Judy asked as everyone looked around. Worrying and wondering where the child disappeared to.

At that moment Rachel ran through the living room with a white sheet over her body. Nearly tripping over a footstool because she didn't have eye holes.

"The hell you doing?" Santana asked.

"I'm being a ghost," Rachel said through the sheets, "It's for you to practice,"

Santana just looked at her as Quinn laughed while Brittany was trying hard not to. The mothers and grandmother did laugh.

"Okay?" Santana continued.

"See, boo, I'm a ghost, or am I something else?" Rachel said as she raised her arms a bit.

"Oh you're definitely something else,"

"Yay, your powers are working,"

Santana just looked at Brittany before saying, "Why is it that sometimes I'm talking to just the four year old and other times it's like I'm talking to the sixteen year old?"

"Because the sixteen year old is there sometimes but at the moment it's mostly the four year old, c'mon, I know you think it's cute," Brittany answered.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Why is there a ghost in the living room?" Tina asked as she walked through the doors into the living room with a glass of water.

"It's to help Santana practice," Rachel said through the sheets.

"Ah, good, did she do well?"

"I dink so,"

"You dink so?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, that's good,"

"So, Moms, Abuela, since tonight's Friday, can the girls and I have a sleep over and watch movies? My brain hurts from training," Santana said.

"And I think my eyes are going cross from staring at a screen," Quinn added as she pleaded with her mother with her eyes.

"How about this?" Judy started, "Since my house isn't so far away, you five can stay here at Santana's house,"

"Five?"

"Yes, you, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel,"

"Oh right, Rachel, heh,"

"Oh no, you forgot me," Rachel said with her bottom lip quivering.

"No, no, I wouldn't, no, don't make that face, please," Quinn begged as she looked at Rachel.

"But you forgot me,"

"No, I thought you were going to go with my mother,"

"But I want to stay with you,"

"You are staying with me,"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, you're staying with me, okay,"

"Yay,"

"And be mindful of what you're watching, okay," Judy said sternly, "Now, Maribel, Alma, are you okay with those four staying here with Rachel?"

"As long as they don't read things they shouldn't, yes," Alma said.

"I'll make sure," Tina said.

"Good, right, vamos, I want some gin and tonic," Alma said as she got up from her chair.

* * *

That evening after the four girls put Rachel to bed, they decided to watch scary movies since of course they figured with Rachel in bed. They started with 'Ouija', then moved on to 'At the Devil's Door'.

Tina had commented here and there about Ouija and showing her new found friends (because if you think about they are newly friends) the dangers of playing with a Ouija board, "Even if this was a movie adaptation, there are still dangers," she had told them.

While watching the second film, Brittany couldn't help but comment about fifteen minutes into the movie, "Sanny, why are you on the screen?" she asked.

When Santana made no reply, Brittany nudged her really hard.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Santana asked as she opened her eyes and as Quinn paused the scene.

"You fell asleep didn't you? You're not giving this movie a chance," Brittany said in a slight annoyance.

"No baby it's not that, I'm just tired, Abuela was kicking my ass like a lot with this power thing, sorry, what did you ask me?"

"Why are you on the screen?"

Santana turned and looked at the screen to see her doppelganger looking right back, "Um, pretty sure that's an actress who looks like me, besides I'm way hotter," Santana said smugly.

"You are," Brittany said as she kissed Santana's chin.

"What did I miss anyway?" Santana asked as she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany filled her in on the current plot.

"So I missed creepy stuff, okay, cool, after being lifted into the air I don't really want to see that happen to doppelganger me," Santana said.

"It hasn't happened to doppelganger you, it may but I'm not sure yet if she's a main character or not, it happened to the girl at the beginning, either way it's just a movie San," Brittany said.

"Some things are based on legends, with those based on facts," Tina said.

"Thanks T, feeling so secure now," Santana said.

"Back to the movie?" Quinn asked as the others nodded.

"Yeah, why the hell are we watching spooky stuff anyway when the spooky stuff is happening to us?"

"We're lovers of fictional scary, besides this should be okay, right?"

"Hmmm probably, no idea what your mother meant by being mindful of what we watch,"

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders as the four continued to watch the film, Brittany occasionally hiding herself against Santana's neck.

"WAAH!" Brittany screamed making Santana scream, which in turn made Tina scream, making Quinn yelp and fall off the couch.

"What? What?" Santana asked.

"This movie, no, no, no," Brittany said.

"We can stop it,"

"No, you guys are still watching it, it's just, demon, in body, literally, and S, what if that's what that thing wants to do to Rachel?"

"Okay, stopping the movie," Quinn said as she switched it off. This was now creeping her out and making her imagine the large demon trying to wear Rachel like a costume suit.

"You know that the next part is interesting right?" Tina said trying to move on with the subject but still talking about the film.

"You're seen it already haven't you? Why didn't you want to watch something else?"

"Yep and I don't mind seeing things again, anyway, the next part Vera's sister appears to her in a dream, did you know that in Thai culture they believe that if you dream of a relative who has passed on that they are trying to tell you something important? I remember a friend of mine telling me that, when my grandmother passed away she appeared in my dream, my friend asked me if I remember what my grandmother said because it's important to know what they're trying to tell you, I thought it was neat actually, to be able to talk to our loved ones again in our dreams,"

"I did not know that, what does Vera's sister say to her?"

"That the thing is looking for a host,"

"Okay, we're not watching the rest of this movie until we can calm ourselves down,"

But before anything else could be said the television turned itself back on and continued playing the movie.

"The hell Q, I thought you turned it off?" Santana said angrily as Quinn looked startled, "Oh no,"

"It won't turn off," Quinn said in fear.

The movie rewound to the part where the demon broke out of the girls body before it fast forwarded to another scene where Vera was attacked, before going back to where Vera was searching through the house and then moving to where the demon showed itself.

"Turn it off," Santana said.

"I can't," Quinn said in a panic as Tina tried to turn the television off but it wouldn't.

"Sanny, what's going on?" Brittany asked in fear.

"Call your mother Q," Santana said as Quinn started to do so, "I'm going to get Baby,"

_"You're mine,"_ a sinister voice whispered making Santana pause and look.

"I can see you,"

_"Of course you can, and you are mine,"_

"No she's not," another voice said. The girls turned to see Rachel standing there at the door of the living room. Her sixteen year old self was making herself known. Quinn wondered why Rachel had her eyes closed.

_"You see the screen there, your body will be my vessel, my way of moving in this plane, the loophole for us to properly interact with this world, I start with the Latina, since of course they won't let me have you, perhaps I should do to her what that creature did to the Latina on screen,"_

Rachel opened her eyes and the girls gasped, Rachel's eyes were completely black, "I told you to leave her ALONE DEMON," Rachel said as started to shake the house.

_"Good, good, use your power, show me what you've got, what will be mine,"_

"Rachel, stop," Quinn said as she tried to reach the little girl.

"You STOP," Rachel said as she held out her hand to keep Quinn away from her before looking back at the demon, "I am sick to death of you demon, you and your prickish ways, get the hell away from me, from this house, in the name of God I command you to GET THE HELL OUT,"

_"NO!"_ the demon started as Rachel let out an angry yell and started to attack the demon using objects from around her before sending him crashing.

The demon struck back making Rachel crash into the door. But she stood up and glared at him.

_"Not possible, who the hell has you?"_ he hissed.

"I have myself," Rachel answered, "In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti, I command you to get out of this house, get out and leave us alone demon, go back to your hell hole,"

_"I will be back, this isn't over,"_ the demon yelled as he was made to disappear with an angry yell. Then all became eerily silent.

"He will grow stronger, you know this," Santana said as she stood next to Rachel.

"I know, so we better find the answer soon, because he's going to start recruiting," Rachel said looking up at the Latina.

"Recruiting?"

"Fight one on one, you have a fifty-fifty percent chance at wining a battle, but to win a war you need minions, you need beings who are willing to do your bidding and that demon has gone back to the shadows for now to bid his time, sharpen his claws, so while he works, so must we,"

"You're partially back, is there a way to turn you back to your sixteen year old self?"

"No, only if I'm dead or when this is over, when he's truly trapped and destroyed,"

"Then let's hope for the latter,"

"Indeed, as for this movie, you may want to stop watching, for now," Rachel said as she flicked the television off with the snap of her fingers before she turned off the DVD player, "Perhaps something more cheerful like 'My Little Pony'; oh, and remember to call the mothers and grandmother, they need to know about this,"

"You could stay you know,"

"You know I can't, keeping a sixteen year old mind in a four year old body too long and it will start to damage the four year old, I can't do that to myself, my body would break apart and the demon will have a gateway in, he knew this,"

Santana just nodded her head at that, "What about your eyes?"

"Ask your abuela, for me personally it's just my powers showing, that's all,"

"Okay Tiny,"

"Oh, and Santana,"

"What?"

"I'm not a baby," Rachel said a she closed her eyes and fell to the floor.

Quinn ran to pick her up, "Rachel?" she started.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Quinn, "Hi Quinn, is it morning already? Can I have a pop tart?"

"I think she's good Q," Santana said with relief as she put in a different DVD to get their minds off the current events, making sure to call the mothers and grandmother in the process.

* * *

**AN 2:** I'm not sure how many "cute" chapters ending with scary will be left as soon the nitty gritty creepy will start. But I will warn you now that there will be **character deaths** coming up. I obviously won't say who but they are coming. Just to warn ya of potential scary tissue moments...if that makes sense.  
And yes, I have just recently watched 'At the Devil's Door' interesting movie. Creepy with jump scares; and yes, I do know that within the time frame of their ages the movie hasn't actually existed yet.  
Anyway, until next time team.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hey all, while this chapter will be quiet "fluffy"; do bear in mind that it'll end with the usual creepiness - well actually this time it'll end with a **character death,** just to warn ya there.  
Angsty, angry, creepy times are going to show up soon.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

It was about two days later and the girls all found themselves on a bus and going on their camping trip with the New Directions for the next five days. Judy was driving behind them in her car.

After the incident with the demon, and Rachel's eyes turning black, apart from being chastised by Alma for watching a demon related movie, then being comforted by Judy and Maribel; because after all the mothers were not specific about what the girls should or should not have been watching; they began to discuss what could be going on.

Alma agreed with the sixteen year old Rachel that her eyes turned because of her power, it was just showing her evolution to the higher level. As for the demon, she hoped that for now it would be banned to hell or at last the darkness before it was able to venture out again.

"Depends on the rules it goes by though, doesn't it?" Tina asked as the mothers agreed to that.

"I'm very sure it's bound by the Western Christian rules, we may need a priest," Alma said.

"Or do it ourselves because we may not have time," Maribel added, "Christian rules deemed by which denomination is what we need to know, either way we know the incantations,"

Alma just nodded her head, "I will look more, this thing is just toying with you now, it's playing a game, and we're not winning, Rachel is doing exactly what it wants her to do, to get angry, to erupt with her powers because the more her sixteen year old self shows up, the weaker the four year old will become, and the weaker the child, the easier it is for the demon to trick her,"

Quinn just held Rachel close to her as the child had fallen asleep again.

Now on the bus, Quinn was looking at Rachel who was currently sitting with Puck and playing Patty Cake with Finn.

The child would laugh a lot because Finn kept forgetting the words and would have a comical look cross his face as he tried to remember.

"Jealous?" Santana asked as Quinn looked back at her.

"No," Quinn said as Santana gave her a look, "A little, but this is incredibly conflicting,"

"She's sixteen Q, not four, don't know why we have to mention that so often,"

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders.

When they all arrived at the camp site, Rachel jumped out of her seat and ran to Santana, "Santana, where am I sleeping?" she asked.

"With Quinn," Santana said.

"Oh, okay,"

"You know because she's your girlfriend, right?"

"Yep, she's mine,"

Quinn just face palmed as she grabbed her bag and Rachel's.

"Quinn!" Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand, "I'm your bed buddy, oh and Mr Tibbs too,"

"Oh is that right? I thought you'd sleep in your own bed, after all we're all going to be in bunk rooms," Quinn said.

"I want to sleep with you,"

Santana snorted but before she could laugh Quinn said, "Oi, child, you do not take your mind there woman,"

"Alright, alright, jeez," Santana said as she raised her hands in a surrender position.

Brittany just laughed as Tina grabbed her bag.

"So, can I bunk with you guys?" Tina asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said, "We can talk, stuff,"

"MIKE!" Rachel said as she ran off again.

"Good god she has the attention of a...oh right," Quinn said as she watched Rachel run up to Mike.

"You can show me more of the pop and lock right?" Rachel asked.

"Sure can kiddo," Mike said as he touched the top of her head.

"Yay,"

"So where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with Quinn,"

"Aww, you don't want to stay with me?" Finn joked.

"No," Rachel said as she looked at him, "You'd crush me if you roll over,"

"Not taking my mind there, not taking my mind there, not taking my mind there," Santana whispered in a mantra as Quinn glared at her.

"You may be right," Finn laughed.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn," Rachel said as she ran back to Quinn giving Mr Schuester a small shock at the lightning bolt that ran past him, "Hello,"

"Hi," Quinn said as Rachel took her hand.

"Quinn, where's your Mommy staying?"

"She'll be in the room next to ours,"

"Okay,"

"C'mon, let's go see our room," Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand.

-page break-

After the group was given a small presentation of the area and what was going to happen at the camp, they were given a chance to disperse and do as they wished. Because most of them were tired from travel and it was almost four in the afternoon, they decided to just hang out in the main hall.

The cabin itself was huge, basically it had everything they needed, on one side was the boys corridor on the other side the girls corridor, and in the middle separating the two was the main hall and kitchen. Bathrooms and toilets block was just next door to them outside the door.

Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes were all talking make up and general gossip at one table; Mike and Artie were talking dance and technology, Puck was just strumming his guitar and was in his own world, the Unholy Trinity were just talking about routines, Lauren, who finally got to meet kid Rachel but didn't care either way was playing poker against Sugar who thought kid Rachel was actually Rachel's daughter and perhaps because Rachel wasn't there she must have been in hiding or something of that nature; yep, that made everyone shake their heads in disbelief.  
The adults were all discussing the schedules at another table. Finn was asleep on a chair, and Rachel, well, Rachel was being a brat. Not in the bad way, but she was about to do something a bit mean to poor old Finn.

"Santana, look, look," Rachel said with a cheeky grin as the other gleeks paused what they were doing and looked at her.

Rachel walked up to Finn and placed some whipped cream she had found in the kitchen into his hand as the tall boy was asleep on the chair by the breakfast table. She then took a stick and started tapping Finn on the face until he tried to swat at it and face palmed himself with the cream instead, shocking himself awake and tipping over the chair he was in, and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Rachel started laughing and everyone joined in. Adults included.

"Oh, that was hilarious," Santana said as Rachel smiled smugly.

"Damn, I forgot that Rachel was a Master Pranker, back in the day," Puck said as he wiped a tear that ran rouge on his face from all the laughing.

"She used to prank?"

Everyone looked as they recovered from laughing and Finn was cleaning his face with a face cloth Kurt gave to him.

"Yeah, she was the best around, but it was always good nature stuff like this, something she knew wouldn't hurt the person emotionally," he said as everyone looked at Rachel, "But it would annoy the crap out of them, hell she did one to me at temple once and I got angry at her because I was in trouble with the Rabbi for a week,"

"Damn,"

"Let me get this straight, I was just pranked, by a three year old," Finn said amused as he gave a playful glare at Rachel.

"I'm not three, I'm four," Rachel said proudly, then shrieked as Finn walked up to her and picked her up and started to tickle her, "No, no, Tana, help me, he's too big,"

Rachel was laughing and struggling to get out of Finn's grip, but it wasn't working.

"You're a gi…giant, let, me, go," Rachel laughed as she tried to struggle out of Finn's grip, but still couldn't.

"Tana, help me, pwease," she cried again in laughter.

Santana walked over and pinched Finn in his sides so he'd stop, while making him yelp, and she scooped Rachel in her arms, "Better?" she asked as Rachel nodded her head.

"Why does she get a Latina Bodyguard?" Finn asked in jest.

"Because I'm awesome, and I'm tiny and cute, and you are as tall as walking talking tree and need to be chopped down by the one with the razor blades," Rachel said with a grin as people laughed.

"Damn, she's quite funny," Mercedes said.

"She's always been this way, since she was, well, this age," Puck said with a smile.

"Wonder why she isn't now?"

"Because no one gave her a chance,"

Everyone became a little quiet after that.

"She just dissed me," Finn laughed.

"What does diss mean?" Rachel asked.

"It means make fun of or be mean to," Santana explained.

"Oh, I didn't mean it to be mean like that, I'm sorry,"

"Rach, it's okay, I understand, okay, I know you were joking, it's okay," Finn said as he patted her back.

"Okay," Rachel said as she jumped from Santana's arms into Finn's.

"Whoa, child," Finn said as everyone laughed at his shocked expression, "Hello,"

"Hi," Rachel laughed as she climbed up his arms and sat on his shoulders, Finn's arms automatically held onto her legs to make sure she didn't fall.

"Mush doggy," Rachel laughed as she pointed at the door.

"Um, where am I going to?" Finn asked as everyone laughed.

"The playground, I wanna go on the swings, PLEASE,"

"Okay, okay, I'll take you to the swings,"

"I'm coming with," Puck said.

"We'll all go," Mercedes said.

"Well, at least everyone is warming up to her," Santana said with a sigh as she followed everyone out the door, Quinn and Brittany linked their arms with her.

After the playground, and playing pirates, aliens, monkeys, and cowboys on a deserted island for about an hour, everyone had to get ready for dinner.

Rachel was exhausted as Quinn carried her back to the cabin.

"You have fun?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said tiredly.

"You think you'll be awake enough for our singing lessons?"

"Yeah," Rachel yawned as Quinn laughed a bit, "Quinn, I'm hungry,"

"Dinner will be on soon, okay,"

"Okay,"

"You on the other hand are going for a shower,"

"No, I don't want to shower,"

"Rachel, do I need to throw you into the shower with your clothes on like Santana did?"

"No, but I don't want to shower,"

"You are going for a shower, or perhaps you like it when all the creepy bugs are crawling on you,"

"No,"

"Then you're going for a shower,"

Rachel pouted as she looked at Quinn but said, "'Kay,"

After Rachel was showered, it was then time for dinner as she sat in her pajamas on Quinn's lap.

"Alright guys, today is just a free day, as you can see on your schedules, tomorrow breakfast is at nine and you have free time between then and nine thirty and then we shall dive right into some bonding activities and singing, and of course we shall discuss the upcoming competition," Mr Schuester said, "Also remember the rules, no pranking allowed, Rachel this includes you, no boys in the girls rooms and vice versa, no noise after ten, lights out are at eleven,"

"Yes Mr Schue," everyone said.

"So how come Rachel got to prank me with no trouble?" Finn asked jovially.

"She's cute and can get away with it," Kurt whispered back.

"True,"

* * *

The next day proved a mission for almost everyone to get out of bed, except for Rachel who was already in the main hall and looking out the window and into the woods that lay ahead of her.

"Hey Rachel, what's going on?" Brittany asked as Rachel looked up at her, "Uh oh, what's that look,"

"I can't sleep," the four year old said.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know,"

"Oh,"

"Good morning," Quinn said as she stretched her arms up and yawned, "Were you awake the whole night?"

"Yeah," Rachel said as she rubbed her eyes, "I couldn't sleep,"

"Come here," Quinn said as Rachel ran up to her.

"Something bad is going to happen,"

"Hey, I'll never let anything bad happen to you, okay,"

"It's not me I'm worried about,"

Quinn just looked at her as Rachel cuddled more into the blonde's arms.

After breakfast the group did a few bonding exercises that including playing the trust game and playing "Did You know this about me?" - which was basically another version of 'Two Truths and a Lie'. This was followed by a hike around the area, the boys were further ahead, and Quinn was at the back of the group with Rachel. Singing could be heard going down the chain of the group, even though Rachel and Quinn fell behind.

"Quinn, Quinn, lookie, lookie, it's a bird nest with eggs in it, but, the mommy is not there, oh no," Rachel said as she stopped singing and ran up to Quinn and took her hand making the blonde laugh.

"Rachel, the mommy will be back soon," Quinn said.

"But what if she never comes back?"

"She'll be back,"

"She won't leave her babies like my Mommy left me, right?"

Quinn stopped laughing and looked at Rachel, "I promise you, the Mommy will come back, she probably was hungry and went to get food,"

"But what if she doesn't come back?"

"She'll come back,"

Just then, they heard a chirp and realised the Mommy came back, "See, I told you," Quinn said.

"Oh that's good," Rachel said, "Quinn, I'm tired, can you carry me?"

"Sure," Quinn said as she picked Rachel up.

"Quinn, why are you still sad?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes are still sad, why are you sad? Do you need another cuddle?"

"Sure,"

Rachel hugged the blonde around her neck, "You will be okay Quinn, you don't have to worry so much," Rachel said.

"Hmmm," Quinn said as she let a small breath of air out of her nose and smiled a bit, "When it's you I will always worry,"

"I'll be okay,"

"Yeah I hope so,"

A rustling in the trees was heard startling the two.

"Maybe we should hurry up and catch up with the others huh?" Quinn said.

"That was scary," Rachel said as she hugged Quinn tighter.

"I know,"

As Quinn walked away, she was completely unaware of the red dot size pupils that were staring after her, but Rachel noticed.

"The hell you been?" Santana asked as she caught up.

"Rachel saw a bird nest," Quinn said as Rachel slipped down from her arms.

"Santana, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing Tiny," Santana said as Rachel took her hand and lead her a bit back up the trail, "What's up?"

Rachel pointed down the track making Santana look up.

"Oh shit," the Latina said as she saw what Rachel had seen.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Rachel asked.

"Let's go tell Judy,"

Rachel nodded her head as the two went back to Judy.

"What's up with you two?" Quinn asked but Santana didn't reply as she walked up to Judy.

"We have a problem," Santana said as Judy looked at her.

"What's going on?" Judy asked.

"Something's following us, and it's not the same demon,"

"What?"

"It's scouting," Rachel said, "It's just checking us out, but it won't hurt us, not yet anyway, I can feel it,"

"Are you certain?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, but it wants one of us, and it's not me this time,"

Judy looked at little worried, "When we get back to camp I will call Alma, what does this thing look like?"

"Pupils are pure red, iris is white, otherwise it's pretty much a shadow figure, not much else to tell you than that," Santana said.

"Sounds low level, and I think Rachel's right, it's a scout so it can't do much, not yet anyway, and with Rachel here it probably won't because Rachel can kill it with the snap of her fingers,"

"She can?"

Judy just nodded her head as the group walked back to the camp still singing.

* * *

And that was all that had happened with regards to the supernatural at the camp for now anyway. Judy set up a protective barrier around the group, not that they knew, just in case, she told the kids not to touch the items as it was an experiment and she'd be cross if they messed with it; and of course since everyone knew the type of wrath Quinn could rain down on them, they shuddered to think of what it would be like if her mother would do the same.

The demon had all but disappeared, giving the group a fun time at camp. Singing was good fun, Rachel sang along, and danced. Mike taught her more about the pop and lock and everyone laughed as they had a good time. Even discussing the upcoming competition was fun in a less stressful environment. They managed to get a theme going but were still discussing song choices.

Quinn also had her chance to spend more time with the little brunette alone and they even played twenty-one questions, kid version anyway.

"Okay, okay, I have one, if you had to choose between Los Angeles and New York, which would you pick?" Quinn asked.

"New York, they have good pizza," Rachel answered as she continued to play patty cake with Quinn as they were sitting on the balcony of the large cabin during the sunset, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Magenta and Emerald green," Quinn answered, "Favourite movie?"

"Um, Beauty and the Beast, how about you?"

"The Lion King,"

"Cool, what is your favourite cigarette?"

"I don't smoke,"

"No, not cigarette, cigarette, the thing you don't tell people,"

"Oh secret, right, well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it,"

"But you can trust me,"

"Okay, okay, I can solve a rubiks cube in one minute,"

"What's that?"

"The cube with six different colours,"

"Cool, I can't do that,"

"What's your secret?"

"Um, I don't know one, can I think about it?"

"Sure,"

Rachel smiled as she stopped playing patty cake and crawled over to Quinn so she could sit on the blonde's lap. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her close.

"Did you know that you smell like sunshine," Rachel commented.

"No," Quinn said, "How do I smell like sunshine?"

"It's like a happy smell, when people smell it they feel happy, or at least I do, and sunshine makes me happy, even on the hot days,"

"Hmm, I see,"

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"When I'm bigger again, will you go on a date with me?"

Quinn just looked at Rachel for a moment.

"Please?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to, what do you think we'll do?" Quinn asked.

"Dinner and a movie, there's this cool Italian place and I like it, wait, do you eat Italian?"

"Yes I do,"

"Oh phew, good,"

"And movie?'

"I don't know, something happy,"

"We'll see huh?"

"Yeah,"

"C'mon munchkin, it's dinner time, then you're going to bed, we have to travel back tomorrow,"

"Aww," Rachel complained.

-page break-

That night however, it wasn't so peaceful at all. Something was wrong and Rachel could feel it as she tossed and turned before getting out of bed as she didn't want to keep Quinn awake. The blonde was actually already asleep. It was the last night at camp and she was anxious about getting back home.

When she couldn't take the unrest anymore she walked out into the main hall. There in front of her was a vision of the demon that was haunting her.

"I know you're not real," the sixteen year old said back.

_"I know you know, but at least this way I get to talk to the real you,"_ the demon said.

"I won't keep coming back to this body, and you know it, I'm not that stupid,"

_"No, you're not, but I do have a message for you,"_

"And that is?"

_"I have her,"_

"Quinn is safe with me, as is Santana, Brittany, and Tina, we're all safe, who the hell are you talking about?"

But the demon vision just let the sounds play around Rachel, letting her hear the gasp and the screaming of an old woman which ended with a loud snap and a bang.

"No, NO," Rachel started.

_"Yes,"_ the demon said and the vision disappeared.

"NO!" Rachel screamed, "NO, NOT POSSIBLE, NO,"

Her screaming woke everyone up as they ran out to see what was wrong.

"Rachel? Baby?" Quinn said as she scooped the crying child into her arms, "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong,"

"It has her," the sixteen year old voice said back.

"The hell? That's the real Rachel's voice," Puck said in shock.

"We told you that we did a spell," Santana said as Rachel kept crying, "Tiny, what's wrong?"

"It took her, on my god it took her," Rachel whispered as she stared at Quinn through tears.

Santana just looked on as Judy called Maribel, "Maribel, are you okay? Rachel's here, yes, she screamed, she thinks that thing has someone, okay, I'll wait,"

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"Your mother is just going to see your abuela, just in case," Judy said as she waited on the phone, Maribel was heard parking the car and then entering Alma's house.

After a moment Judy nearly dropped the phone as Maribel was heard screaming on the other end, "Maribel? What's going on? What happened?" Judy asked in a panic.

Maribel was heard answering the phone to Judy who's eyes dropped with sadness and pain as her breathing became laboured.

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

Judy just looked at Santana with pity and sadness.

"Is Mami okay?" Santana asked.

"No, she, she found your abuela," Judy answered as Santana made a gesture for her to continue, "She's gone Santana, she's dead, that thing killed her,"

The place filled with an eerie silence before Santana let out a scream of pain and agony.

* * *

**AN 2:** Okay all, that will be the last of the "fluffy" chapters for a bit. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Rachel was alone now, the demon was right, she was alone; and she was badly hurt. The child had been wondering through the rain with a small bag of clothes, some cookies, and a bottle of water. She was wearing her little yellow raincoat as she walked through the streets in her rain boots. Mr Tibbs was carefully put inside her raincoat so he wouldn't get wet. While walking along the road, it became slippery and she fell down the side of the road and tumbled to the ground below due to a small landslide, trapped by logs and branches. But she didn't cry, she couldn't. Her necklace was keeping her safe from the supernatural right now, but it was the natural that was slowly killing her; and all the little girl could do right now was just wait to see if someone would find her.

This situation all began the day she had come home with Judy in the car. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel were all traveling back to Lima city with Judy to go see Maribel at the hospital morgue. Brittany and Tina were going to come back with the rest of the group a couple of hours later.

For the first time in a long time, Santana didn't speak, nor did she even look at Rachel, and every time the child tried to put her hand on the Latina's, she would pull her hand away.

When they arrived at the hospital they were lead to the morgue where Maribel was sitting, tears running down her face.

"Mami?" Santana said as she went to her mother.

"Oh Sanny," her mother said as she hugged her daughter tightly, "She's gone,"

"How?"

"The demon tortured her, and then it snapped her neck before throwing her against the wall," Maribel said, "There was blood everywhere,"

"Sanny?" Rachel started as she tried to put her hand on Santana's.

"Get the hell away from me," Santana snapped as she pulled her hand away.

"Santana," Maribel said.

"It's her fault, her and her stupid powers, she should have stayed the hell away from us,"

"Santana,"

But the Latina had walked away.

"We'll take her home with us, it might be easier for Santana to deal with her grief," Judy said as Quinn looked at Rachel sadly and picked the child up.

Maribel just nodded her head, "You be a good girl for Quinn and Judy, okay,"

"Okay, but what about Santana?" Rachel asked.

"She's angry right now, so it's best to leave her alone, okay," Maribel said softly as Rachel put her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Okay,"

And the days that followed weren't much better. Brittany was with Santana most of the time and the Latina still refused to look at Rachel let alone talk to her. On the day of the funeral it was raining. A fitting effect for how everyone was feeling.

Alma may have been a strict woman, but she was still a loving mother and a grandmother. When the church service was done, and everyone was at the cemetery, they watched as her coffin was lowered into the ground.

After everyone had left, Santana was still standing at the grave, along with her mother, Quinn, Judy, Brittany, Tina, and Jenny. Rachel was standing next to Quinn.

"I'm sorry abuela, I'm so sorry," Santana had whispered.

"She left this behind for you Sanny," Maribel said as she gave Santana a necklace of Saint Luke the Evangelist, patron Saint of Doctors and Physicians.

Santana put it on and felt love pouring out of it, and protection. The last feelings of her abuela that she'd ever feel.

"She loved you very much Sanny, and that necklace was for you for when you decided to go to medical school," Maribel finished.

"Thank you Mami," Santana finally said as Brittany squeezed her hand and Quinn patted her shoulder in comfort.

"Santana," Rachel started.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage," Santana shot at Rachel making the girl pause and jump a little back.

"Santana, stop it," Maribel said.

"No, I'm going to say it, ever since she came into existence she has been a pain in the ass, I couldn't even travel back here with Brittany because of her,"

"Sanny," Brittany said.

"No, it's all her fault, that demon wanted her and it went after all of us because of her, why the hell are we protecting her? Huh? Abuela's gone and it's all her fault,"

Rachel flinched at that.

"Just go away Hobbit, I don't care anymore," Santana said as she looked back at the grave holding her grandmother.

"Sanny I know this hurts, but you can't blame Rachel for being born the way she is, you can't," Brittany said.

"She's a pest,"

"You don't believe that, under all this anger I know you don't believe that,"

"She is, I want her to stay the hell away from me, from us, we'll be safer,"

"Sanny, need I remind you that we are at fault, if we didn't read that stupid spell then she wouldn't be stuck like this, she'd be safe, alone sure, but safe, we did this to her, in fact if you want to blame someone that someone is me,"

"I can't blame you, the demon isn't after you,"

"Sanny, that thing toys with us, it knew it had a chance to get us, the moment I invited Rachel to come to our sleepover, it knew, it knew that I would ask you to perform a spell, it knew that you and Q were skeptical about it, it knew what we would do because it's been observing us, Rachel had nothing to do with it,"

Santana didn't say anything.

"Now Rachel is still a four year old, and she's confused, the sixteen year old understands why you're angry and she'd give you space, but the four year old just wants to make everything better, and you getting angry at her is not helping," Brittany finished.

"Everything that's happening is happening because of her, how long are you willing to protect her when she's the reason those around you will fall dead to the ground?" Santana finished.

"What do you want me to say S? That we should all just give up on her?"

"That would be the idea, we were better off without her or knowing about that world,"

"You want me to give up on Rachel just like that?" Quinn asked without actually asking.

"Giving her up, that's kinda harsh," Tina added.

"She doesn't need our help, she can do everything herself, why doesn't she just go the hell away from us?"

"Santana that's enough," Maribel said, "We cannot change this, we cannot, but now we must work to fix this before everyone is hurt, if that demon gets her he will control a lot more than just her, he will control many lives and he will destroy it,"

"He'll go to the larger cities, he won't bother us here,"

"You know that that's not true, I know you're hurting mija, but you forget that abuela was my mother so you are not the only one who is hurting,"

Santana couldn't say anything.

"Rachel, it's okay mija, okay," Maribel said as she turned to look then looked panicked, "Rachel?"

Everyone paused and looked around, Rachel was gone.

"Where could she have gone?" Maribel wondered out loud but no one could answer that.

-page break-

As everyone returned to the Lopez's home, they were trying to see if there were ways they could find Rachel. They called around the Glee Club and everyone promised to keep their eyes peeled for the girl, whether or not they ventured into the rain was currently unknown.

Santana was sitting in her living room half expecting Rachel to pop out from somewhere to say boo just to make her laugh, but the brunette wasn't there. No one had seen her since her disappearance.

What they didn't know was that Rachel had disappeared as she listened to the others talk about leaving her before she had walked back to Quinn's home to grab her things. The child was quick, perhaps it was her powers coming into play, no one was sure and no one would really know. All they knew was that they couldn't find her. One moment she was there at the funeral, another moment she was gone.

"The rain's getting worse, she'll catch her death out there on her own," Quinn said as she looked out the window.

"Where would she go?" Brittany wondered.

"Anywhere but here,"

"This is all your fault," Quinn said angrily at Santana, "If you didn't push her away, if you didn't yell at her,"

"You two stop it," Brittany said angrily, "This is all of our faults, now Quinn you sit there, and Santana, you stay right there because I know that you two are about to have a smack down and right now I don't give a damn about how you two feel,"

The two just looked at her in surprise.

"There is a child out there in the freezing cold wondering why the four people who promised to protect her, to always be there for her, aren't anymore," Brittany said.

"You three didn't say anything," Santana said.

"But we questioned it, a child can't hear what we hear, she probably didn't know that we were questioning you all she heard were words,"

"Whatever,"

"Right, I called the police station, they said that a child was spotted walking down the highway, how the hell did she get there so fast?" Judy wondered.

"Her powers maybe, perhaps it was the emotion, she felt sadness and fear, so she did what she felt she should, she ran as fast as she could," Maribel said, "We should go,"

"I'm going too," Quinn said.

"No," Judy said.

"You know I will anyway, besides this way it'll be faster,"

Judy sighed, "Just be safe, okay,"

"I will Mom, c'mon B, T, let's go,"

"What about you Santana?" Maribel asked as the Latina just looked at her mother but didn't move.

The Latina mother just sighed as everyone left the house.

* * *

About an hour had passed now as Santana was still sitting and brooding in her house, thinking and eventually she started to fall asleep from waiting.

"Santana, get up," a voice was heard saying to her.

Santana groaned and slowly sat up and opened her eyes and looked shocked.

"Yeah, it's me," Alma said as she was sitting in the chair opposite the Latina.

"But you're," Santana started.

"Dead, yeah," Alma sipped a glass of gin and tonic, "I must say that I am disappointed in you, Lopez's are strong, vicious, they fight for family, for blood, you, you gave up the moment you hit a wall,"

"You're gone because of her,"

"No, I'm gone because I was victim of a game,"

Santana paused, "Abuela I cant',"

"Yes you can, because I say you can, because you know you can, Rachel is your blood now, you promised her that, remember? You promised that you always had her back, are you going back on your word now?"

"I,"

"You let your anger get the better of you, not something I wished you inherited from me but here we are,"

"I just, I don't want to believe that you're gone and I'm so angry that this happened,"

"Nothing you can do about it, and I'm not gone, not yet, I will not cross over until I know that you are safe, but right now you wake up and you go find that girl,"

"But I want to know what happened to you,"

"In good time, but first you must know that everyone is going the wrong way, go to the highway east of the city, the girl fell because of a small landslide, you can't miss it,"

"Okay,"

"And before you wake up, tell Tina to look for it's name because names have power,"

"What?"

"Now WAKE UP!"

Santana bolted awake as she looked around her house. It was a bit darker now as the time had passed. She ran out to get her car and drove off in the direction that her abuela had told her.

-page break-

Santana drove as quickly and as safely as she could as she went to the east of the city. She eventually found the landslide and pulled over, rushing over quickly.

"Rachel?" she called out but hear no sound.

When she was at the pile she looked around and saw no one, until something caught her attention, Mr Tibbs was there on top of the dirt.

Santana went over and started to pull debris aside until her hand caught smaller ones, "Rachel," she said as she carefully pulled the child out.

Rachel tiredly opened her eyes as she looked at Santana.

"You found me," she said quietly and hoarsely.

"Yeah, I did," Santana said.

"You won't leave me right?"

"No, not yet,"

"Okay,"

But more could not be said as Rachel closed her eyes again, prompting Santana to call for an ambulance.

* * *

At the hospital she waited for everyone else to arrive as she thought over about what her abuela had said to her about how she reacted to Rachel. And when she did think over it more, she ended up having to sigh, not at the situation but at her own anger.

"Where is she?" Quinn asked as she ran up to Santana.

"In the room with the doctors," Santana answered as Quinn was about to slap her in anger but was stopped by Brittany and Judy.

"You BITCH, she wouldn't even be in there if it wasn't for you,"

"And I won't deny it,"

"Quinn calm down or you will be taken away from here and you won't have a chance to see Rachel," Judy warned as Quinn calmed down but moved away from Santana.

"T, I need to talk to you," Santana said as she spotted Tina.

"Sure," Tina said as Santana pulled her aside.

"My abuela told me, in my dream, that you need to look for this thing's name, something about names holding power,"

"You saw your abuela?"

"Yeah, and I did what you told us about, I listened, she told me where to find Rachel, and she told me to tell you about the name thing,"

"Name thing? Oh my god, names, of course, I'll look into it,"

"What's the big deal? A name is a name,"

"But not in the spiritual world, in almost all cultures that deal with the supernatural like this there is always the concept of true names, if we learn the demon's true name we will get to keep him at bay, or something like that, I'll start researching as soon as I can,"

"Good," Santana said as she looked away.

"Look, Santana," Tina started as she placed a hand softly on Santana's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself too hard, you were grieving and people grieve the way they do, I don't blame you,"

"What I said caused the kid to run,"

"And if Rachel was in her sixteen year old self she'd have known that you didn't mean it like that, but a kid is a kid and we all forgot that,"

"Thanks T,"

As the two returned to the others, Rachel's doctor walked out, "Rachel Berry's guardians?" he asked.

"That's us," Judy said.

"Okay, she's fine, healing and we've put some sedatives into her so that she'll sleep, she may have caught pneumonia but that is unsure just yet, she may just be on the onset of a bad cold because of the weather, other than that bruises and abrasions,"

"Okay, can we take her home, I'd feel better if she was at home with me, I promised her fathers that,"

"Sure, everything should be okay for now, the sedative should wear off, if you like we can have a home nurse come and visit every day just to check up on her,"

"That would be good,"

* * *

After Rachel was moved to the Fabray's home, Quinn rarely, if ever, left her side. The little brunette still hadn't woken up.

Today was day number three and Quinn was just sitting next to the bed, laying her head on the mattress holding Rachel's hand in hers.

Santana decided to pay them a visit that day, and as she entered the room, Quinn woke up and glared at her.

"The hell do you want?' she asked.

"Just came to see how the kid was doing," Santana said.

"I thought you didn't care,"

"And you of all people know that I said it while I was angry, it don't make it right, but that's how it was, how is the kid anyway?"

"No change, nothing, the nurse had to set up a drip for her,"

Santana just frowned at that but before she could say anything her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Santana you have to help me, I'm at the old library on Brass," Tina was heard pleading on the other side.

"Tina?"

"Oh my god, no, you can't have him,"

"Tina?" Santana started as she heard the sound of Tina running.

"I found it, but he knows I found it, help me, he's got M...," but before Tina could say anything else her phone was cut off.

"Oh SHIT," Santana said as she put her phone in her pocket.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"That was Tina, I think she was just attacked,"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, I gotta go, call your Mom and keep an eye on baby,"

Quinn nodded her head as she did as Santana asked.

Santana called her mother on the way to the Library and her mother promised to meet her there.

When she arrived, she saw no one and she wondered what the hell was going on until a scream was heard, Santana looked up in time to see Tina's body come flying out of library window and land on top of her car.

She could do nothing but scream as she looked at the bloodied body of her friend.

* * *

**AN:** So, we shall end that chapter there, I hope you have enjoyed it.

As for me, I shall now go bang my head hard on the table because my setting was reset and I can't remember my reddit site password; but on the plus side, I'll be working on the next chapter. Until next time team.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Character **DEATHS. **Also, the names of the books and demon are just fictional. Just saying.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Santana found herself sitting again in the waiting room at the hospital; she found herself thinking about what had happened between witnessing Tina fall out of a building and her getting to the hospital.

_Flashback:_

_"Can you tell us what happened?" an officer asked her._

_"I came here because she called me, she was panicked and when I arrived there was no one here, I heard a scream, and Tina, Tina came falling out of the building and onto my car," Santana said, visibly shaken._

_"Hey boss, we got something on the tape," another officer said as he ran up to the two._

_"Okay," the first officer said as he looked at Santana._

_"Can I go now? I want to be with my friend," Santana asked._

_"Yeah, we'll be in touch kid,"_

_Santana didn't even bother about asking about her now damaged car as she jumped into the ambulance with her friend._

_Flashback End._

To most, it would seem that Santana had zoned out, and for the most part she was; but she was still thinking things over. Tina was about to mention a name when she got cut off, which meant that perhaps she had been chased for quite a bit. At first Santana was certain that it was the same demon, but something about this seemed off, it didn't seem right.

Eventually she was brought out of her thoughts as the rest of the crew, minus Judy who was looking after Rachel so that Quinn could go see Tina, were now at the hospital.

"How is she?" Brittany asked.

"Don't know, but she's banged up pretty bad," Santana said as the doctor came out.

"Jenny Cohen-Chang?" he asked.

"That's me, how's my baby?" Jenny asked.

"It's a miracle that she survived, the fall broke her ribs and fractured her left arm, one rib punctured her lung so we're monitoring that,"

"Oh my god,"

"The police have her items, so if you want to ask more you can ask them,"

"Okay, may we go in and see her, those three are with me,"

The doctor just nodded his head.

When the crew walked in Maribel held Jenny's hand tightly to comfort her as they saw Tina banged up and bruised whilst lying on the bed connected to various tubes.

Santana walked over to her friend and sat down next to her.

"You should have gotten me to come with you T," Santana said.

"That demon would have gotten you too," Brittany said as she placed her hands on Santana's shoulders.

"Mrs Cohen-Chang?" the doctor said as he reentered the room.

"Yes?" Jenny said as she looked at the doctor.

"I need to speak with you about your health insurance,"

"Okay,"

"I'll come with you," Maribel said as the girls were all left alone.

"T said that someone was possessed, she couldn't quite get the name out, but the person's name started with M," Santana said.

"The only person we know is Mike, but he wouldn't hurt her, would he?" Brittany asked.

"Not when he's himself, but under possession,"

"I thought Rachel banished that demon for a bit,"

"Could be the scout,"

"True,"

Then Quinn said quietly, "S, doesn't your mother's name start with an M?"

"The hell you trying to say?" Santana asked in a whispered anger and annoyance.

"Just saying S, we can't just assume that it's Mike, what if it tricked your mother?"

"I, possibly, but what about her mother? T would always call her mother Mom, right?"

"That is true, and her mother just has knowledge and the power of words,"

"Oh my god, who are we going to be able to trust here?"

"I don't know,"

"But then again, she said 'He's got him,'" Santana said as she sat up a bit straighter, "My natural assumption then is that it's gotta be a guy, and someone she or we all know,"

"What about Mr Schue?" Brittany asked.

"Isn't his name William?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but none of us call him that do we? We just call him Mr Schue,"

The crew were quiet for a bit when Quinn spoke up, "S, I know this is cliched, but check her right hand, the doctors seemed to miss that part,"

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Look at it, she's holding it tightly shut,"

Santana looked over as Quinn directed and saw that Tina's right hand was tightly shut. As she placed her hand on top of Tina's, images ran through her head in small shots.

"The name, she has the name in her hand," Santana said as she struggled to pry Tina's fingers open.

"So what if this is the reason why she was thrown out the window?" Quinn asked.

"No, it's not," Santana said, "I can see it,"

"What?"

Santana then explained what happened:

_Flashback:_

_Tina was bored, very bored, as she looked through the files on the computer and in the old textbooks on demonology and the supernatural. Don't get her wrong all this fascinated her and she wanted to know but there was only so long she could do a Hermione Granger and stare at books for hours on end._

_This was day number three since Rachel was found and she knew Santana still felt horrible about pushing the child away. But then again for her personally, the fact that no one said anything to really counter-act what the Latina had said meant that they were at fault in some way too, but that was just her way of thinking of it._

_Anyway, after going through possible rituals, names, even the types of demon, she finally found what she was looking for. In the "Tome of Odin" she found what she was looking for._

_Why the book was called the 'Tome of Odin', she had no idea but she did find what she wanted. The demon was as they assumed, a high ranking one. It was nasty and lived on possession and absorbing the power of the person it wore._

_According to the lore that was written, this demon could only be controlled by its' name and it could only be destroyed with its' name. The trick however was having a powerful psychic do it. 'Why always the powerful one?' Tina wondered in annoyance. But this demon wouldn't go down without a fight._

_As she wrote down the name of the demon as well as starting to write down the ritual to summon and contain so that they could get rid of it, she heard a noise behind her._

_"Hello?" she turned and said but saw no one there, 'Probably the Librarian,'_

_But before she could continue working she heard a loud bang and saw a shadow that she dreaded. A demon was inhabiting a body. Whether it was wearing a human suit or whether it was just a possession of the mind she wasn't sure. But she didn't want to stick around to find out. So she grabbed her stuff and scrunched the name tightly into her hand._

_She got up and began to walk._

_"So, where are you going?" a man's voice asked making her jump._

_"God, Mike," Tina said, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I saw you come in a while ago and figured that perhaps you'd like company,"_

_"Oh, no, I'm good, I'm just going to see Rachel, so yeah,"_

_"Can I come?"_

_"Uh, no, Judy is very specific about who can or can't go in,"_

_"Oh, but it's just me,"_

_"Yeah, I know,"_

_"So, you find the stuff on the demon that you needed?"_

_Tina paused as she looked at him, "How'd you know I was looking for that?"_

_Mike turned his face and stared sinisterly at her, "Lucky guess,"_

_"I'm going to go now," Tina said as she started to walk off quickly._

_But Mike was all of a sudden in front of her._

_On instinct Tina recited an incantation making Mike repel backward and hit the books behind him giving her time to run._

_"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME," Demon Mike yelled angrily as he ran after Tina._

_Tina dialed Santana's number and began to beg her for help, telling the Latina where she was before Mike crushed her phone with his power and slammed her against the books._

_Again Tina recited a chant that blasted him backwards from her._

_"I have your precious Mike, I have him, you will rue the day you tried to help those brats defeat my master," the demon yelled._

_"You're a lower demon, you can be killed you know," Tina yelled back as she tried to run for the doors and realised that the demon had blocked the path._

_She looked around and saw the librarian was dead, blood was gushing from her neck as she lay strewn across her desk._

_"Oh my god," Tina gasped in horror, "Why?"_

_"Because it's a fun game," Demon Mike said as he picked her up and strangled her slowly, "There is no need to give a reason as to why, we just are,"_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because it's fun, it's fun to control you puny mortals and it's fun to watch as you scream and burn with agony at what we do,"_

_"You're helping now, why?"_

_"My master bidded his time because he was waiting for that brat to mature to her full potential, I planted that spell in the idiot's bag because I knew she'd make her Latina lover read the text to curse the brat back to her childish form so that it'd be easier to get her, we played you all, there is no true protection from us,"_

_"But Alma,"_

_"Got what was coming for her, my master delighted in ripping her to shreds on the inside, and he will pick you off one by one, starting with her and finishing with the blonde one,"_

_"Oh no,"_

_"Yes, Quinn Fabray will be the final one to die because she is the dearest,"_

_Tina tried to struggle loose but nothing worked._

_"Your beloved Mike is dead, I killed him and wore his body like a suit," the demon mocked, "I suppose I could have tried to just possess his body without destroying him but I was bored,"_

_"Monster," Tina gasped._

_"I try, the next death will be yours, farewell Tina Cohen-Chang, your mother will be joining you soon," the demon laughed as he threw her out the window._

_Flashback end._

"Oh my god," Santana said, "It's picking us off one by one to get to Rachel, you're the last one it'll target Q, Jenny is next, Tina was supposed to die,"

Quinn looked at her in horror.

"Mike's dead, that demon stole the idea from that movie we were watching and wore him like a suit," Santana said, "Dios mio,"

Suddenly the machines started to beep like crazy.

"Tina?" Santana started as everyone looked at her, "Get out, Q, B, get out,"

"What? Why?" Quinn asked.

"Get my mother, now, he's here," Santana said as Brittany and Quinn race out of the room.

_"You're an idiot,"_ the demon said.

"You killed an innocent, Mike was a good guy," Santana said.

_"What do I care? I serve my master,"_

"Who would destroy you,"

Tina's beeping became more erratic now.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asked.

_"Giving her natural cause of death, a heart attack, so simple, yet good,"_ Demon Mike said.

"Stop it,"

_"No,"_

"Why? Why now? Why not just go after the one Rachel loves the most out of all of us?"

_"Because it's too much fun to make her feel the pain of losing everyone she loves, one, by, one,"_

Santana became enraged as she began to chant a spell she had never heard before. But it seemed so innate that she knew she could do it.

_"Are you crazy, the hell you doing?"_ Demon Mike hissed as he struggled to move towards the Latina, _"I'll kill you next, fuck the rules,"_

But before he could attack something stood in his way.

_"What the?"_ the demon hissed.

"Hi Mike," Santana said as she looked over at the spirit standing next to her, "I know it hurts to hold yourself here, but I will find a way to bring you back, I will,"

"Your grandmother knows how," Mike said looking at her, "For now, let me possess a demon,"

Santana nodded her head, "I will find a way to help you,"

Mike nodded his head in return as he turned angrily to the demon and with a roar jumped back into his hollowed out body.

Demon Mike screamed as Santana continued the curse and bound him to the spot.

At the scream the doctor ran back in.

Santana looked back up at him and said, "He's just in shock, I'll take him home with me,"

* * *

Back at Santana's home, she tied Mike's body up in the basement as the demon woke up and glared at her.

_"I'll kill you,"_ he hissed.

"No, you won't, and you won't be hurting anyone else, see killing Mike, that's a shit move, he was a good guy," Santana started.

_"Who helped you, next I go after your blonde girl, perhaps you'd like to be there,"_

Santana refused to hit the thing in the face since she knew it was actually Mike's.

"My mother will banish you, and when you're done being torn to shreds in hell, well, we'll call you back and make sure it happens again," Santana finished.

_"You can't do that,"_

"Try me,"

_"You think you're so smart, but let me tell you something, your friend's insides are gone, it's just a hollow shell, once I leave this body it will disintegrate, and his soul will be left without a holding place and he will go mad and then start to hurt those around him because that is the nature of humans who can't move on,"_

"I will find a way to help him, for now, enjoy being drugged and having a human possess this body with you, you can't hurt him, but he will hurt you, this sigil will see to that"

And with that Santana put masking tape over the demon's mouth, painted a sigil of protection for the good soul over the demon's chest so that Mike's spirit would be protected but the demon could be attacked, then she smiled and went back upstairs.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Maribel asked, "We can't keep a demon here,"

"But he has Mike, Mike told me that Abuela knows of a way to get him back, and I will find out for his sake, he helped us and now he's dead because of it," Santana said, "How's Tina?"

"Fine, they're keeping watch over her, something is wrong with her heart,"

"And Rachel?"

"Still no change,"

"I'm going to talk to Abuela, see if she knows why,"

"Santana,"

"I'll be careful, trust me,"

Maribel watched as Santana ran up the stairs to her room.

"Okay Abuela, help me out here," Santana said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Ah, Santana, I see you're getting better at controlling your power, that's good" Alma said as she was found sitting in a chair in a library study with a fire going. Santana just gave her an appreciative nod.

"Didn't think you liked this kind of decor," Santana said as she sat down opposite her.

"Makes me feel rich, you know, what do you need?"

"Help,"

"For?"

"Rachel's not waking up, it's been four days now, and Mike's dead, but his spirit is still here and it's in the body with the thing that killed him,"

"Neither task will be easy, Mike will never be human again, even if you resurrect him in some form,"

"Okay, I'm listening,"

"You have to ask him if he's willing to pay the price to be half a human,"

"What does that mean?"

"You ever hear of a shade?"

"The being from Sherrilyn Kennyon's Dark Hunters books?"

"You reading things you shouldn't?"

"They are good books,"

Alma just let out a disproving sound as she glared at her granddaughter, "Anyway, a shade is normally a dead person who dwells in the underworld, but a shade can have many shapes and sizes, there is a way to bring your friend back,"

"How?"

"You must find the 'Vivlío to̱n Nekró̱n', the German's call it 'Buch der Toten',"

"And in English?"

"'The Book of the Dead', in it is a resurrection spell, a way to bring back your friend, but at a price, you will find what you need in there,"

"A book like that won't just be hanging around, where will I find one?"

"Jenny knows where you can find one, and don't worry, you all will be safe for a while, with that one bound in your basement and his master still in the dark world, you'll be fine in the physical, but don't wait too long others will join his fight,"

"Thank you Abuela, I will do, now onto Rachel,"

"You have to be that planeswalker you were born to be,"

"I have to astral project to that world, don't I?"

"Si, mija,"

And with that Santana woke up and knew now what she had to do.

But before she could say anything, her mother came into her room with tears, "Mija, I'm sorry," she started.

"About what?" Santana asked as she stood up.

"Her heart, it just gave out, and she, she,"

"Did something happen to Jenny?"

"No mija, your friend, Tina,"

"What's wrong with Tina?"

"Tina's dead mija, I am so sorry,"

Santana felt nothing as she slumped backwards, her back against her bed and feeling completely numb.

* * *

**AN 2:** Right, we shall end it there, sorry about the delay I was having laptop issues and then fell into a raged tantrum because I was frustrated with it.  
Anyway, before you curse me out, there is a plan, there is always a plan. Until next time team.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hey all, so, RikkuKashi pointed out that the demon didn't mention anything about Rachel's fathers. That is a my bad - sometimes things are so obvious to me because I'm the author but it's not obvious for the readers because you're not in my brain, you're just reading what my brain writes out.  
So, theoretically speaking Rachel's fathers are on that list, but like Brittany, Maribel, Judy and Santana; they weren't mentioned because the demon was talking to Tina and it didn't find it relevant to mention anyone else in any particular order except for her mother because apart from Mike, that's who Tina loves the most.  
Hope that explains some of it team. Perhaps I'll get a "special" appearance to explain more in the actual story. Lol.

I'd also like to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has followed and reviewed or are just reading this story so far, man it's damn honouring for me to have people who are interested in my work and wish to continue reading it. So thank you very much for your support.

With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"It's a trick, it has to be," Santana said.

"No mija, her heart gave out, Jenny was there and she watched as her little girl died," Maribel said.

Santana sat down properly on her bed before looking at her mother, "I need to see her,"

"Mija,"

"NO, I HAVE to see her," Santana said, "She can't be gone, we just became friends, and you know me I don't do friends besides B, and sometimes Q when we're not bitching at each other, and now Rachel and T,"

"Mija you have to accept that sometimes these things happen,"

"No, not this time, this thing took Mike, okay, he killed a good guy, and I'll be damned if he gets T,"

"Mija,"

"I know what I know Mami, now I know I'm not pure energy or whatever or super powered like Rachel but I do know this, Tina isn't dead, not yet, I can feel it,"

"Mija?"

"Please trust me on this Mami, T once told me at camp that if something were to happen to her she'd come to me, she's not here,"

Maribel sighed as she looked at her daughter,"Okay mija, I trust you, I'll drive you, okay, if you get distracted and if that thing has more minions they could create a car accident and kill you,"

"True," Santana sniffed, "Mami call Jenny, okay, call her and tell her not to let the morgue cut her up, not yet, I think it's important that we do NOT cut her up,"

"Okay Sanny, but how about you tell her on the way?"

Santana nodded her head.

* * *

"Okay, so tell me again mija, what are you thinking?" Maribel asked her daughter as they drove quickly to the hospital.

"About what?" Santana asked.

"Tina, why don't you want them to take her to the morgue just yet?"

"When I was in that room, that demon told me it was going to give her a heart attack, natural cause or something like that, and it was already starting by the time I hit it with whatever spell came to my mind, but what if it wasn't a heart attack as I was thinking of it? What if he literally attacked her heart and made it slow down,"

"Okay?"

"Slowing it down enough to mimic death,"

"Oh my god,"

"Yeah, see where I'm going with this?"

"So they cut her open to examine her, they kill her for them,"

"Yes, exactly, torture before her death, even better for the demon if she wakes up, screams, and then dies from shock in the middle of the autopsy,"

"That's sick,"

"That's a demon, pull in Mami, I'll run in, meet you there,"

"Okay mija, see you soon,"

Santana ran as quickly as she could to where she knew Tina's room was. When she got there she could see Jenny inside with Tina's body.

"Hey Mrs Cohen-Chang," Santana said as she ran to Tina's side.

"Santana, hello," Jenny said.

"Hello Doc,"

"Hello, guess you're the reason why I'm not moving this body to the morgue," the doctor said adjusting his glasses.

"Anyone tell you that you look almost like the Chief from Grey's Anatomy?" Santana said as she stood next to Tina, "So, okay, I'll confess, I'm hoping to get into Medicine at Harvard, and I've been reading a lot of shi...take mushrooms about things in medicine,"

"Okay? But you're not a doctor,"

"No, I'm not, but I have a hunch, a gut instinct,"

"Not relevant in the field of medicine,"

"Irrelevant to you, completely relevant to me, for now, Doc, is there a way to show that perhaps her heart is just so slow and so weak that her body mimics death?"

"Are you suggesting that perhaps she's not as dead as she seems?"

"Yes,"

"And your proposition for me to test this?"

"What do you have to lose except perhaps millions in damages if it's discovered you signed a premature death certificate?"

"I suppose," the doctor said as he went to the machine and prepped everything.

Santana took Tina's hand, "C'mon T, you ain't licked yet," she said.

The doctor checked Tina again but still found no pulse, "There's nothing,"

"Yes there is, I can feel it," Santana said surly as Jenny looked at her, "I'm not crazy, I'm not, this is the surest I've been of anything, she's not dead,"

The doctor gave her a disproving look but decided to check Tina again anyway to hear with his own ears.

"Well I'll be damned," the doctor said, "You're right, her heartbeat is there, but it's very, very, faint, so faint in fact that I nearly missed this, well thank you Santana you saved me from making a very grave mistake, I'll make sure to have the proper medication sent in,"

Jenny looked at Santana as the doctor left, "Thank you," she said.

"No problem, T's my friend and she promised me that she'd come and see me before she crossed over, she promised and I know she'll keep it," Santana said with a small smile.

The two were quiet for a moment before Santana said, "Abuela was talking to me,"

"Oh?" Jenny said.

"I need you to find me the Book of the Dead, it has a spell in it that can help Mike,"

"So he is dead then his insides are all gone as you suspected when you dragged him out of here?"

"Yes,"

"My god, he was such a good boy,"

"He still is, he is still here, I need your help and I need that book,"

"Okay, but first I must make sure that Tina is protected here; I will put her in stasis sleep until her body heals,"

Santana just nodded her head at that, "Please be careful Jenny, the demon said you were next on that list, I don't know why or what order they're picking us off in, but you were next,"

"I have my protection," Jenny said surly,"Do not worry about me,"

Santana again just nodded her head, "I better go, Mami isn't here and it's starting to worry me,"

"I will see you once I finish helping Tina,"

"Great,"

"Oh and Santana,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you again, for saving my daughter's life,"

Santana just smiled as she ran out of the room.

-page break-

As Santana exited the hospital she was filled with a sense of unease and dread. Something was wrong. She started to walk as quickly as she could through the hospital parking lot when it suddenly got darker and creepier.

And that's when she smelt it, burning, something was burning, badly. She ran towards it.

"Mami?" she started and then screamed as she saw her mother's car on fire, "NO! MAMI,"

_"She's not dead yet,"_ a fire demon said as it stood out in front of her. It was a rather largely built demon. Close to two metres in height (just under 7ft); it's body looked like it was made purely of molten rock and it didn't have a true face. Santana was reminded of the bodies of the poor souls in Pompeii, except this thing was a demon and it looked like it had a body consisting of lava, _"You should have remained anonymous and minded your own business,"_

"Where's my Mami?"

The demon just gave her a sinister smile (or at least that's what she thought it was) as it clicked its fingers and the fires roared even more, causing the woman in the car to scream in pain.

"NO, stop it," Santana begged.

_"Too late, I will have my power here when my colleague gets the girl,"_ the demon laughed, _"I hope you enjoy watching your mother burn, in fact, why don't I just show you how well I can burn her alive,"_

The demon went to the car door and pulled Santana's mother out of the car, her forehead was gashed, and it started a large flame and moved it towards Maribel who was looking at Santana.

"I love you mija, you can win this for our family,"Maribel said.

"No, I, spell, why can't I think of one," Santana stressed.

The demon just laughed as it began to burn Maribel's arm making the woman scream but before more damage was done everything began to slow down; even the demon was stopping.

Santana looked around in wonder as she took in her surroundings, she was still moving at normal speed.

Suddenly there was an explosion of light and right in front of her stood Rachel in her usual sixteen year old form.

"Rachel?" Santana said.

"Hey Santana," Rachel said as she looked at the Latina with a smile.

"You're back to being you,"

"No, I'm just here in spirit,"

"What? No, you can't be..."

"Dead, no, I'm not, but I'm like you too,"

"You can astral project, you're a planeswalker too?"

"When necessary and not bound, yes,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping your mother, there is a demon named..."

"Demon? Are you insane?! We're not getting help from a demon,"

"He's very friendly I assure you, just don't get put off by his appearance, he's a bit titchy about that,"

"Are you insane?"

"Will you just trust me?"

"I, fine, but before you tell me to trust Mr Will-Kill-Me, I just want you to know that we have the name of that demon who's chasing you,"

"I know, so when I'm done helping you help your mother, find me in that world and we'll battle that thing, okay, I'll appear to you as my four year old self,"

"Why?"

"Because that's the one that's trapped there, when I was transformed, my soul, my essence, of who I was came back too, that's the one that is easily scared, in order to make sure my child self returns to where she's supposed to be we need this to be over so that my power can be fully realised without destroying my body,"

"I don't understand,"

"Bringing my child self back, it trapped the sixteen year old self there too, so in a sense I was trapped in the underworld, the darkness, but the more open my powers became as a child, the more I was able to stick around and help when needed, though not too much or I'd damage my aged backwards body and create an easy to slip into crack,"

"Okay so far,"

"Look, essentially, the reason why I'm still 'pure' is because I'm back to being a child as the essence of my youth is what makes me 'pure', children aren't tainted yet by the world, not until they're about six anyway, but the theology of this will take too long to discuss, basically my current body inhabits two souls slash spirits, past me and present me, currently the past is in control because it had no choice but to adapt to the world she was dragged into while the rest of me is in partial stasis,"

"Okay, I get it,"

"Good,"

"By the way Rachel, that demon, it wants to kill Quinn,"

"I know, it wants to kill all of you, Tina, Jenny, your Mom, Judy, Brittany, you, my fathers, and then Quinn, in that order,"

"Why?"

"Because it can, Tina and Jenny are useful in their knowledge and will be a threat to it, your Mom because that will cripple you and she has powerful knowledge and abilities too with years of experience, followed by Judy which will hurt Quinn as well as that, Judy is a fountain of experience; especially with the Christian branch, Brittany because she will weaken your resolve, then you because next to me, you're the next powerful, then my fathers because by that stage I will be in despair and it knows it and I love my fathers to pieces, followed by Quinn, which will destroy me completely,"

"You love Quinn more than your fathers?"

"No, but I do love her and sometimes when a young love is torn apart it feels so painful and so hard to piece it back together that sometimes not even parents can fix it; at least that's what we'll feel at the time,"

"Okay, one thing though, I know I'm going to sound egotistical, but why not me first? I'm the psychic, well, the other one, wouldn't it have been better to kill me?"

"To that demon it's a game, it's more fun to hurt you before you get killed, that, and the fucking thing is getting cocky so it's not thinking properly, its' eyes were only set on me after I turned back to being a child, I was an easy target you guys were toys to play with,"

"Oh my god you swore,"

Rachel just shrugged, "Time's running short and I have to go, that demon you're after, his true name is Cataracta, the mantra is very simple, 'Cataracta we seek your healing waters in this place, assist us by the grace of God,'; remember that,"

"Thank you Rachel, and I will find you,"

"I know you will, but be careful in that world, okay, you be very careful because when you're walking through, others will try and take your body,"

Santana nodded her head as Rachel disappeared with a flash.

Soon everything was back to proper time, Maribel was screaming as her arm was being burnt away; Santana reacted as Rachel told her, "Cataracta we seek your healing waters in this place, assist us by the grace of God,"

There was a loud bang followed by a roar as a creature appeared before Santana. It gave off a blueish glow and reminded Santana of a creature made of the element of ethereal spirit like blue water yet was completely solid. He stood large and strong on all fours, body the shape of a lion, his head was covered with a skeleton helmet shaped like an elk, his forelegs too had shin and leg guards made of what looked like bone.

_"YOU!"_ the fire demon roared as it dropped Maribel.

Cataracta ran towards it with a roar as he swiped at it.

_"You traitor, you, traitor,"_ the fire demon roared.

_"L__io̱méno Pétro̱ma, my old friend,"_ Cataracta said with a voice that reminded Santana of a powerful dragon, _"You would know a lot about betrayal wouldn't you? Always so greedy to have power, always greedy to consume the weak,"_

_"These humans are nothing but pawns, their God created them so,"_

_"And who are we to crush such souls? Hmmm?"_

_"You rebelled just like me, He will not take you back,"_

_"I have accepted my fate and my error, if I am destroyed or returned to the ether so be it, but I choose to do the good I can before I go regardless of consequence,"_

_"You are a demon, act like one,"_

_"I am a fallen, just like you, and I can choose to act as I wish just like you,"_

_"You side with them? FOOL!"_

_"You are the fool,"_ Cataracta roared as he attacked again.

The two battled as Santana watched in awe as she held her mother, who had passed out, tightly.

In the end, Cataracta unleashed a powerful wave from his maw that hit the fire demon full force. The fire demon screamed and cursed as he started to stiffen due to the water hitting the molten lava that made up part of his body and then he began to fade away into the ashes; he was dying and disappearing from existence and he knew it. The water demon slammed one front paw down incredibly hard on the ground causing the place to shake with enough force to destroy the entity entirely.

When it was over he turned to look at Santana.

_"I have helped you as you needed,"_ he said.

"Why do I only know of you now?" Santana asked.

_"I have existed for thousands of years, but the way of the old is dying out, the knowledge of those like me is disappearing so I am not used as much as I once was,"_

"Rachel must have forgotten as she was turned back,"

_"Perhaps, but what does that matter now?"_

"Thank you for your help,"

The water demon nodded his head and was about to turn away.

"Wait," Santana called, "Can you help my mother,"

_"Her arm is far too damaged for me to bring back, but I can heal it so she will not die from the wound,"_ Cataracta said.

"So be it,"

She watched as the water demon let out a breath that changed to water as it washed clean Maribel's arm and healed what it could.

_"It is done,"_ Cataracta said.

"Can you not stay? Help us?" Santana asked.

_"Why?"_

"Because it'd be good to have a demon like you helping us, you have knowledge, power, we could use that, please say you'll stay with us,"

_"Like an animal? A slave?"_

"No, as a friend, or something like that, be the stoic Uncle type,"

_"To stay I would have to be bound to someone, someone who would not use me for their own gain, a human soul, as for help, the demon you fight is out of my league, while I know that one day I may die, I do not wish it to be so soon as there are others in this world I can try and help, if I'm remembered and called that is,"_

"I, you can bound with me, you can help me help others, if I survive this,"

Cataracta looked at her strongly, _"You don't know what you ask, I bind to you, your life will be shortened, severely,"_

"Is there no way to convince you to stay without me having to lose my life?"

_"I am cursed to roam free until called upon, that is my punishment, and slowly I am being forgotten and driven partially mad, I am bound by the powers that are placed upon me and in order to live in one place, to always be there to help, I must bind with someone who is willing to sacrifice part of their life to help others,"_

Santana thought for a moment, "Then I choose to do it," she said, "Bind with me, help us, protect us,"

_"You are persistent, who is it that you think of when you ask this?"_

"Mostly Brittany and my Mom, and of course Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Judy, Jenny; the rest of the World not so much,"

_"You are willing to lose part of your life if it meant helping those around you?"_

"Yeah, I plan to anyway with my abilities, I'm not that heartless,"

Cataracta looked at her, _"You are very interesting, your soul is tainted with sin and yet you are redemptive, that I find interesting, so be it, I will bind with you,"_

"So what do we do to bind? Because if it's sex then I'm saying hell no to that,"

Cataracta let out a bellowing laugh at her, _"You read too many of those books,"_

Santana blushed with embarrassment at that.

_"I will show you how we bind, but first, how about I get you and your mother back to the Fabray's place?"_

Santana just nodded her head at that.

* * *

**AN 2: **Cataracta is Latin for Waterfall; lio̱méno pétro̱ma is Greek for Molten Rock. Just in case you wanted to know.

Okay, so that's that chapter. Next one is in the works. Until next time team.

Yes, the water demon was a later addition - but I quite like his character - he'll probably be a bit too attached to Santana but oh well, we'll see how he plays out ay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Everyone was now at Quinn's house now, minus Tina of course. And they were all staring at Cataracta and in effect Santana too, who was looking a bit worried but was staring at the ground as she rubbed the back of her head.

"There is a demon in my house," Judy said bluntly as she stared at the large water demon that seemed to be giving the effect of blue fire as the energy around him was glowing.

"Uh, well," Santana started.

"There is a demon, in my house," Judy said again in disbelief.

"This is Stoic,"

"Stoic?'

"Not his real name, I have decided that only Rachel and I will know his real name so from now on he is Stoic unless like this in battle, okay, you get the point,"

"Do other demons know your real name?" Jenny asked.

_"No, just the one I killed,"_ Cataracta, now known as Stoic said as he looked away.

Santana placed a hand on his face as if she was trying to comfort him in some way.

"He was a good friend to you huh?" Brittany stated rather than asked.

_"Of sorts yes,"_ Stoic said.

"Okay, this is doing my head in, can you change into some other form, please?" Judy asked.

_"Sure,"_

Cataracta started to shimmer and glow as his body shook and the fur began to blow and melt away until a tall young man no older than twenty stood before them, naked.

"Okay, cover up the man bits," Santana said as she closed her eyes along with Quinn.

"He is eye candy," Brittany laughed as the mothers all covered their eyes, "But here, a towel,"

"Thank you," Stoic said but instead of wrapping the towel around himself he ended up balling it up and covering up his privates making Brittany snicker at him.

"You are very welcome Mr Sexy,"

Santana just looked at Brittany, "Okay, hey, no falling in love with the demon, okay," she said.

"Oh Sanny, if he's binding with you we're theoretically going to have a three way when we do it, besides he is totally hot as a human," Brittany said with a grin as Stoic and Santana actually paled at that.

"Please for the love of all that is holy, release me from the bind when you're doing, that," Stoic pleaded.

"Yeah, will make sure I do that, how the hell does this binding work anyway?" Santana said frankly as she looked at him.

"We kiss and then I'll be a tattoo on your skin,"

"Oh we just, wait what?"

"Kiss,"

"It's the normal way to bind a demon to a human," Brittany said as everyone looked at her, "What? I read it in a book, many cultures believe that in order to seal the deal with a demon you basically have to seal your lips, I'm just glad they don't have to have sexy times or I'd be very jealous"

Santana couldn't really say anything to that.

"Anyway," Stoic continued, "I bind to you, I get tattooed onto your skin and it gives me a chance to rest, and when you want me to walk around then just call me out, but I won't help you unless you say that chant you did at the hospital, so, where do you want me?"

"On her lady bits, she totally thinks you're hot," Brittany teased as the mothers looked at her before looking at Santana.

Santana just looked at Brittany with a confused yet annoyed frown, "Okay, let's get one thing straight here, while Fabio here is pretty damn hot for a guy and if he were human I wouldn't mind going for it, no, just no, girls are my thing, or at least one girl,"

"But the chemistry, it's so thick in the air, I mean I know I said I'd be jealous and all that, but I think you should totally go for it,"

"Okay I've been alive for thousands of years and this is confusing me," Stoic said as Santana pulled Brittany aside and began talking to her rapidly and as quietly as possible.

"Welcome to the random world of Santana and Brittany," Quinn said as she looked at him, "You'll get used to it, Brittany sometimes just likes to tease Santana to no end, just to annoy her because Santana won't say anything about it,"

"And what about you? Do you want to 'do me'?"

"Back in the day, maybe, but there is someone who's worth waiting for,"

"I see,"

"Dude, can you please put some clothes on?" Santana said.

"Why? This is so freeing," Stoic said.

"Okay if we're going to do this whole bonding thing, then respect needs to be mutual, put some damn clothes on,"

"Fine, fine, fine," Stoic said as he snapped his fingers and appeared in a nice suit.

"Cleans up nicely," Judy said as Maribel agreed.

"Mom," Quinn said, "No falling for a demon,"

"Okay, so, before we get side tracked with Mr Hottie here, what exactly is going on here?" Jenny asked as she waved her hands in the air and tried to get everyone to focus.

"I feel like a piece of meat, I thought people don't do that to others anymore," Stoic commented.

"Double standards, welcome to the human world," Santana said.

"Ah,"

"Right, okay, moving on, Stoic here said that in order to keep staying with us he has to bind to one of us, I offered because I was there," Santana started.

"Santana, are you crazy?" Maribel asked, "You are really going to bond with a demon,"

"Yeah, he saved you,"

Maribel looked at her before saying, "Because you called him, how did you call him?"

"Rachel taught me the incantation, chant, whatever," Santana said with a shrug.

"You haven't bonded with him yet have you?" Judy asked.

"No, not yet,"

"I think it's a very bad idea to bind with him, let him wander,"

"Rachel trusts him, okay, if she didn't trust him I wouldn't trust him,"

"I just don't think letting a demon stick to you is that good,"

"He's a good demon,"

"And how do you know that this isn't a trick? That what you experienced there isn't some trick to trap you?"

"Because I know, okay, I feel it, and I trust Rachel's judgement, coupled with the fact that if he was really that malicious he would have turned in the last minuted and killed Mami followed by me," Santana said with absolute frustration.

"What is the requirement Santana? Mija what will you lose if you bind with him?" Maribel asked.

"I, my life gets shortened,"

"Then no, No, No, NO, you are not binding with him,"

"This is my decision, help me out here Q, B,?"

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders at that.

Brittany looked at her strongly before saying, "As much as I don't want to have less of a life with you, I know you want to help people and I won't stop you,"

"Thank you," Santana said.

"Okay, how about a deal then," Jenny said.

Maribel looked at her as did Judy.

"What? You know exactly that she'll just do as you said she shouldn't, so we might as well have a fail safe," Jenny said.

"What are you suggesting?" Maribel asked.

"You, Stoic, help us get Rachel back from the other world and then we'll talk about you binding with someone,"

Stoic just looked at her then said, "So be it,"

"Just like that?" Judy asked in a unbelieving tone as she raised the infamous Fabray eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Aha,"

"Problem?"

"I just find it hard to believe that a demon would just freely do something, just like that,"

"You know nothing about me,"

"Okay, before we get angry and waste time, let's save Rachel, okay, and then we'll look at helping Mike," Quinn said.

"Sure thing Romeo," Santana said, "Vamos, let's do this,"

-page break-

Santana sat in a chair in Rachel's new room at the Fabray's place. She felt a tinge of sadness when she looked at the little girl who just wouldn't wake up.

"Okay, now you listen to me very, very, carefully," Stoic said as he knelt in front of Santana and looked at her, "That nether is full of lost spectres, spirits, ghosts, and demons, you get the point, you must not stray from the path I instruct you on, okay,"

"Okay," Santana said.

"Now relax and listen to my voice,"

Santana did as told.

"Just relax and imagine going to Rachel's home," Stoic started.

"Why Rachel's home?" Judy asked.

"Because that is where the demon would have taken her back to,"

"Yeah but,"

"Shh, don't interrupt," Stoic said in annoyance, "What do you see Santana?"

Santana relaxed and did as instructed, she moved as she could through the plane to see if she could find Rachel's place, "I see her front door," Santana said.

"Go through the door, carefully,"

Santana did as instructed, she walked through the front door being mindful what she saw. Around the house she saw various ghosts running through the place, some were just lost souls and her heart ached (yeah she found that odd too) at the sight of them. Others were staring at her with sinister smiles that filled her with unease.

"Don't stop Santana, keep moving, Rachel's room is up the stairs and at the end of the hallway," Stoic said.

Santana walked through the place carefully, she heard odd sounds and a child crying in different rooms but she kept walking towards Rachel's room.

"Slowly and carefully Santana, from here on you're on your own, I can't help you once you enter her room, rules unfortunately, but once you have Rachel grab her and run, do not stop until you get back to this house and to your body, do you understand? I will make sure to the best of my ability that nothing enters your body, your mother, Quinn's mother, and Tina's mother will do the same," Stoic said.

"Are Brittany and Quinn safe? Tina?" Santana asked.

"They are safe in a protective charm, don't worry about them,"

"Okay, I'm going in,"

Santana felt a connection to the physical world completely leave her, she knew she was alone as she tip toed into Rachel's room. The place was dark, very dark, and there were red lights here and there that gave a sinister glow. A track for the song 'Jeepers Creepers' was playing in the background.

_"Jeepers, Creepers, where'd ya get those peepers, jeepers, creeper,"_ the lyrics kept going as the sharpening of claws could be heard.

She shuddered as she looked for Rachel. There, in the far corner, she found the four year old chained to the wall.

"Rachel?" she whispered as the four year old looked up at her, "Hey, it's me, the real me,"

Rachel started to cry quietly.

"Hey, shh, it's okay,"

"He's upstairs," Rachel said as she pointed upwards causing Santana to look up.

"You have stairs in your bedroom?"

"No, he put them there,"

Santana finally saw the demon with her own eyes sharpening his claws and shuddered. The place was just damn creepy; luckily for her, the demon had his back to her and was completely unaware of her presence.

"Okay Rachel, listen to me, okay, I'm going to slip you out of these chains and we're going to go quietly out of that door," Santana said.

"I'm stuck," Rachel said quietly as Santana took out her hair pin and started to pick the lock.

Carefully she removed the chain and placed it carefully on to the floor as she picked Rachel up and held her close and managed to slide out the door. She raced as fast as she could out of the house.

"Oh, a car," Santana said, "Get in Rachel,"

"I don't have a car seat," Rachel said.

"Spiritual world, doesn't matter," Santana said then paused as she looked at the window of Rachel's house to see the demon glare angrily at her as he let one of his claws scrape the window as he bared his teeth at her, "Oh shit, get in,"

She rapidly put Rachel into the car , jumped in and started to drive, "Close your eyes Rachel," she said as the little girl did so, "He's going to be on our ass,"

Santana raced the car as quickly as she could, how the car appeared or why all of a sudden she had to go from one end of the town to the other was beyond her and she didn't get it, but it happened.

_"GET OVER HERE,"_ the demon yelled angrily as he reached out at the car and made it swerve, causing Santana and Rachel to scream.

Santana tried a trick to get him off, and it seemed to work, until she heard a thump on the roof of the car and a claw slammed through the roof, nearly piercing her.

Again she screamed as Rachel saw the claw and screamed too, the car was swerving crazily as the demon landed on the bonnet and glared in.

He hissed at her and tried to slammed his arm through the windshield only to have Santana slam on the breaks and sending him flying before she drove off again.

"Santana, can you hurry the hell up," she heard Stoic say, "We're fighting as hard as we can here,"

Santana could slowly hear the sounds of battle as voices of the dead filled her ears and she knew that they were trying to enter the room and take her body along with Rachel. She drove as quickly as she could, the demon having recovered started chasing her and was hot on her tail.  
His eyes glowed angrily as he let out a roar as Santana just drove faster.

Part of the way she managed to lose him for a bit, but she kept driving and didn't stop as she raced to Quinn's house. Once there she heard the angry souls trying to get her as she took Rachel out of the car and ran for her life.

Rachel screamed as a soul caught her.

"Let her go," Santana said angrily as she heard the demon not far behind her. She hit the soul in the face incredibly hard, "Run Rachel, go to your room and jump into your body, NOW,"

Rachel did as she was told as the demon finally caught up to the house.

Santana recited the incantation, but it only slowed him down for a little bit. Santana slammed the door shut as she ran up the stairs too, tripping along the way as spirits tried to stop her, she tried to kick her way through but it was getting difficult.

The demon roared as he slammed open the door. He rushed at Santana and sliced her stomach making her physical body cough and spit blood out.

"NO," she heard her mother scream.

"Focus," she then heard Stoic said, "Stop them, and Santana, run for your god damn life, hurry up,"

Santana forced herself to run as she heard Rachel scream as the demon started to chase her down the hallway.

"Leave her alone," Santana yelled as she was pushed aside angrily by a spirit as she watched it race towards her body, "Hell NO,"

Santana fought against the spirit as she watched the demon race into the room and slam the door shut.

Then eerie silence.

Rachel gasped as she opened her eyes.

"Rachel?" Quinn said cautiously as the little girl cried.

"This ain't over, Santana where the hell are you?" Stoic said angrily as Santana gasped and opened her eyes.

"Do the spell," Maribel said, "Cast them away,"

"No,"

"What?"

"I'm not going to do it because that's not Santana," Stoic said as he angrily grabbed the body that was Santana, "Get OUT," he sneered.

_"No, this body is mine,"_ a different voice said, _"It's mine,"_

Stoic roared angrily as he let out a fiery breath into the Latina's body, scorching the soul inside, "Santana Lopez, get your ASS HERE NOW,"

On the other side, Santana watched as the spirit that tried to take her body ran screaming in pain as it was being punished with fire. The demon she saw too but he was glaring at her; unmoving.

_"I don't want your pathetic body, but be warned, the battle draws near, and my army will be strong, you win, for now Latina,"_ he growled as he slinked away.

Santana wasted no more time as she jumped back into her own body and gasped. She woke and started coughing; Stoic saw her wake properly and he cast a spell so strong that it repelled all spirits that weren't meant to be in the house.

When things settled down, Stoic looked at Santana in a very unamused way as he healed her wounds, "I told you not to stop," he said finished and crossed his arms at her.

"I was a little preoccupied with my guts getting slashed, and my feet pulled, it still hurts you know," Santana said back, "But thanks by the way for helping me out,"

"No problem,"

"Rachel?" Quinn said as she looked at Rachel.

"Good morning Quinn, can I have a pop tart?" Rachel asked, "I'm hungry,"

Quinn just smiled as she picked Rachel up and held her close, "Yeah, we'll get you a pop tart, welcome back,"

"It's good to be back, thank you Santana for saving my ass,"

"Hey, don't say that word,"

"Huh?"

"Santana?!" Quinn said as everyone glared at her.

"Heh, heh, oops," Santana said sheepishly, "Well my excuse was that that demon was literally on my ass, and no problem Tiny,"

Everyone sighed as they nodded in agreement to that.

Quinn looked down at Rachel who was looking at Stoic with her head slightly tilted.

"Oh right, introductions," Santana started, "Rachel, this is..."

"MR TIBBS, you're human again," Rachel said as she wiggled out of Quinn's arms and ran up to Stoic who picked her up in a hug, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Hello Sweetpea, I'm dressed like this because I can't be in pajamas," Stoic answered.

"But you look like Daddy when he goes to work,"

"Yeah, I don't like this either, I like my pajamas,"

"You should be in your pajamas,"

"I don't think the others here will like it,"

"So? Pajamas are cool,"

"Yeah they are, anyway, are you okay?" Stoic asked.

"Yeah, thanks for telling Santana how to find me, and helping her," Rachel answered with a big smile.

"No problem, your friend my friend,"

"Yay, oh and Mr Tibbs you shouldn't lie, NAUGHTY," Rachel said as she slapped the demon's shoulder.

"Ow, I was just checking her out, I don't know her and her intentions,"

"Still naughty,"

"Stop hitting me child,"

"No," Rachel laughed as Stoic tickled her a bit.

"This is weird," Judy said in surprise as Jenny and Maribel stared at them in shock, as did Quinn.

Brittany couldn't quite make up her mind what she was feeling.

Santana however, "Okay, what the hell? He's Mr Tibbs?" Santana said in shock as everyone looked at Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she hugged Stoic again, "Welcome home Mr Tibbs,"

"I'm so confused," Quinn said.

"You're not the only one," Santana said back as she watched the demon hug the little girl.

* * *

**AN:** Okay team, we're ending it there. Hope part of this chapter got your hearts racing. Next chapter should be in the works, I'll see how I go so no promises.

And yes, next chapter we will expand a bit more on Stoic/Mr Tibbs. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Everyone was now sitting in the lounge, Stoic had Rachel on his lap as the little girl was sitting happily with the demon and playing with his fingers.

"Okay, okay," Santana started.

"Don't start the pacing thing," Quinn said as Santana shot her an annoyed look.

"Rewind and start again, you're Mr Tibbs?"

"Yes," Stoic said.

"As in her bunny rabbit Mr Tibbs?"

"Yeah,"

"And you're a demon?"

"Yes,"

"Who got trapped in that doll,"

Stoic just looked at her.

"Right, okay, I'm just a little confused here, so, she said that you lied, what was the lie?" Santana asked.

"Mr Tibbs doesn't need to bind with you," Rachel said, "And if he did, he wouldn't take away your life, well, not really,"

"Not really?" Santana wondered.

"I mean, he will be annoying,"

"I'm not annoying," Stoic said as he paused Rachel's game and looked at her.

"Yes you are," Rachel giggled.

"I'm not,"

"Are,"

"Not,"

"Are,"

"Not,"

Rachel just laughed, "Mr Tibbs you're funny, but you're my annoying funny demon," she said as she cuddled into him, "My Mr Tibbs,"

Stoic melted at that as he held Rachel closer; making Quinn feel quite jealous of their interaction.

"Okay Mr Mushy, recap, you did what to me now?" Santana asked.

"I lied about taking your life away if we bonded, it was a test," Stoic said.

"For what?" Santana asked in annoyance.

"What do you think?"

"You were seeing where her heart was, you wanted to know if she was willing to make a sacrifice to help save people," Maribel said as she unconsciously touched her missing arm.

"You do realise the flaw in that? She could have just done it to save her mother," Judy said.

"Actually I asked him after everything had sort of calmed down," Santana said with a shrug.

"And I'd know if someone was insincere, I've been alive long enough," Stoic said as the mothers sighed but agreed with that.

"Okay, right, so tell us, how exactly are you Mr Tibbs?" Santana asked as everyone looked curiously at him.

"When Rachel was born I was wondering through the hospital helping those I could, being a demon I can show myself if I wanted to so I normally pose as a doctor; anyway, when she was born I could feel her power, her presence, it was something I had not seen or felt in a long time and I could see things honing in on her; it was that moment that I made a choice to protect her at all costs, why? I do not truly know, call it instinct if you wish, but I could not, and would not, allow her to be harmed,"

Everyone was looking at him as Rachel looked up at him as he began to regale the tale of how he ended up as the bunny rabbit Mr Tibbs...

_Flashback:_

_Cataracta was walking through the hospital on his usual daily routine. Most of the time he didn't have to do much, as a mostly water based demon he had the power of healing water and would use it to the best of his ability, unless of course it was a person's time to go; then he knew that he couldn't help no matter how much he wanted to.  
Life was as boring as usual for him, although he supposed that this was his penance for falling and trying to destroy mankind along with the others._

_The year was 1994 and it was now close to Christmas time; people were putting up decorations for a holiday that Cataracta himself found odd. If they truly followed Christ surely they'd know that his birth, and therefore the true Christmas time, should be around March or April, he could never remember which as times tended to shift, he favoured April; but that was only because when Easter would fall close to April 1st he'd have a fun time seeing the irony of having such a prestigious time coincide with a fools holiday._

_As he walked down the corridors of the many rooms keeping an eye on those who were suffering around him, he felt a power draw him closer. He made himself disappear so that he could take his true form and stay hidden as he went closer to the power. Inside a room he saw two men and a woman talking._

_"Can't I just hold her?" the woman begged._

_"No, you know what the contract says," Hiram said, "I'm grateful to you, thankful, but you can't Shelby,"_

_"I didn't know how this would feel, please, just this once let me hold her, I didn't even get to hold her,"_

_"No," Hiram said._

_Cataracta thought that to be unusually cruel of two seemingly nice men to do to a young mother, but then again humanity hasn't had a great history when it came to being humane so he just shrugged at that._

_Shelby cried on her bed as she looked up at LeRoy, "Then please, I beg you, take this doll," she begged as she handed LeRoy a brown fur rabbit doll wearing a suit, "This was a gift from my mother and I meant to pass it on to my daughter, so please, please, please, let Rachel have it,"_

_LeRoy just nodded his head._

_Cataracta shook his head as he headed off into the next room where he saw a baby crying. He stared curiously at it as he moved closer. This was the source of that energy, that power._

_The child sensed his presence and stopped crying as he put his nose closer to her face. On instinct the baby touched his nose with a soft touch._

_"So you are little Rachel," Cataracta said, "The one who's giving off this sense of great power,"_

_He paused as he heard some men talking harshly and entering the room._

_"LeRoy you cannot consider letting her see Rachel," Hiram said as he entered the room._

_"She is her mother," LeRoy said as he held the doll._

_"And you can't give Rachel that, that thing,"_

_"I can and I will, I promised Shelby that at least,"_

_Hiram sighed as he looked at Rachel, "She stopped crying, I wonder what made her stop?"_

_"I don't know, but that's good right?" LeRoy answered._

_"Yeah,"_

_As the two men looked at their daughter and LeRoy put the bunny into the cot next to her; Cataracta made a decision, something about this child was different, something about her demanded that he protect her at all cost; even at his own life, so he jumped into the bunny and had it be his host._

_Her own guardian fallen angel slash demon, he supposed._

_As the child grew before his very eyes, Cataracta made sure he was there to protect her from the demons and spirits that wished to harm her. He could hear them in the ether talking about her; about how her power could be theirs and one of the voices stood out from the rest._

_His brother's voice. His brother was the first to follow Lucifer in the fall, and he was also the oldest and the strongest. That sent shivers down his spine, if his brother could get a hold of a power like Rachel's, there's no telling what kind of damage he'd do to the physical world._

_So he watched, he waited, he battled the lower beings when he had to. But he knew that they were there mainly to test the strength of the guardian of the girl for their master. But he didn't care. Sure at times he'd creep out the Berry men because the bangs and thumps could be heard all around the house, but the satisfaction he got was being able to watch the child sleep peacefully with a care in the world. Or laugh quietly at her fathers face when they looked scared and perplexed at things that fell over (mainly because he accidentally crashed into it - his tail sometimes had a mind of its' own in his true form) but Rachel wasn't phased at all by most of the sounds._

_Rachel was about three years old the first time she consciously talked to him. He was walking around her house unseen and happened to walk passed her bedroom._

_"Hello," the little girl had said making him pause, "I see you,"_

_"Hi," Cataracta had said as he walked in to her room._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Um, I'm, um,"_

_"You came with my bunny,"_

_"I did, how'd you know?"_

_"I don't know,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You came with Mr Tibbs,"_

_"Yes, I did,"_

_"Are you Mr Tibbs when he's human?"_

_"Uh, sure, I live in the bunny because he's my house, yes, that, he's my house,"_

_"Oooo, okay, so you're Mr Tibbs?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Do you want to play with me Mr Tibbs?"_

_"Yes, what are we playing?"_

_"Tea House,"_

_"Ah,"_

_The little girl gave him a cup of tea and he pretended to drink it._

_"Is it good?" she asked._

_"Yes, hmmmm, yummy," he said._

_And since then he would play with her when she felt all alone and her fathers were downstairs working._

_And this carried on for the next three years. It was the first time he had actually been happy in the presence of a human being who wasn't terrified of him._

_However, as life goes on, things sometimes get harder and as Rachel got older, the more the supernatural began to follow her.  
Almost every night at about three a.m., Cataracta would be fighting them away from her, because he knew that they were trying to pave a way for his brother to get closer. The noises that were created didn't go unnoticed. Hiram and LeRoy began to consult psychics on how to stop the danger. Eventually it started to get very bad as the spirits began entering and lingering around the house causing a ruckus._

_There were shadow people, one of them wore a black bridal dress, her eyes black as night and every where she went she had black thin veil of smoke that would follow her. Rachel was scared of her, but not as much as she was scared of the demon with the claws that looked like the creature called The Rake. Or as Cataracta knew him, his older brother the Hikage Karite - a shadow reaper - it was a position that made his brother proud and happy; to be a demon of such power and strength and Cataracta often was left wondering if perhaps this was why his brother truly rebelled was because he couldn't stand the goodness that was ask of the heavenly beings._

_Sometimes he'd fight his own brother, and many times he got wounded._

_One day he got careless, while he was recovering he was playing with Rachel again, the girl had just turned six and her powers had recently been bound by four women. Not that Cataracta paid attention to them, all he cared about was keeping Rachel safe from danger so he didn't mind that her powers were being bound; for now. He was laughing at her and he finally heard someone gasp behind him._

_"Who the hell are you? How'd you get here?" Hiram asked in shock and angrily as he tried to rush towards Rachel and grab her._

_"I'm a friend," Cataracta said._

_"He's Mr Tibbs, Daddy, and he's really nice, he helped me against the monsters," Rachel said matter of factly as her Daddy managed to get her._

_"How does he know about them?" Hiram demanded._

_"He's a demon," Rachel shrugged as if it was no big deal._

_"You stay the hell away from my daughter demon,"_

_"He's a good demon daddy,"_

_"I will never leave Rachel, there is too much evil in this house for me to leave," Cataracta said strongly._

_Hiram didn't know what to do so he turned and went to find the next available person to help him. Had Cataracta been more cautious, had he not been distracted, fate would not have cast on him what it did._

_An elderly woman who was an old psychic and saw all demons and spirits as bad, cast a spell so strong it repelled all the supernatural from the house and nearly him included. Instead Rachel somehow trapped him inside her bunny rabbit with a promise that she'd remember him and set him free. Too bad for him that the old woman made Rachel forget; and as time went by Cataracta could do nothing but watch and listen the lonely young girl grow up in a world she just didn't understand._

_Many times he just wanted to be able to jump out of the bunny, but he was trapped. The only consolation he got was that for now his brother would be banned from the house...until Rachel's father Hiram decided he'd play with the Ouija board because Rachel's powers were getting too strong for the amulet she wore to contain, and she was starting to remember things._

_Flashback end._

"I thought you said her powers were bound at four?" Santana asked.

"They were, and if you're going to ask me how she managed to trap me in the bunny at age six then I don't have an answer because I don't know," Stoic said.

"So you were trapped as the bunny because Rachel trapped you there? And the damn thing chasing her is your BROTHER?" Santana asked in shock.

"Yeah," Stoic said.

"How'd Rachel remember you? I mean, how?"

"I don't know, perhaps her sixteen year old self managed to undo the spell cast on herself when her powers came back, I truly don't know, I'm just happy that I can walk around again,"

"I made sure you could come back with the chant big me taught Santana," Rachel said as she looked at Stoic, "I'm glad she remembered because I missed you Mr Tibbs,"

"Me too,"

"So how come you and your brother don't look alike?" Santana asked.

"Not all siblings look the same or pursue the same thing do they?" Stoic asked rhetorically.

"True, so why couldn't you go into the other world and bring Rachel back?"

"I'm not as strong as I was and being trapped I couldn't keep myself trained and prepared, if I went into that sandbox world that my brother created, he'd have destroyed me and Rachel would have been harmed, he only kept her as a taunt to you guys and luckily for Rachel and bad for him, you are incredibly fast, minus the last part,"

"About that, how'd you make that fire to burn the spirit who tried to take my body?" Santana asked, "You're a water demon aren't you?"

"Well, water demon is my usual element but I do have power with all five," Stoic said with a shrug.

"Five?"

"Metal, air, water, earth, and fire; although metal is debatable depending on your belief system, but yeah, I'm mostly water based,"

"So..."

"The fire is hard for me to make because I am water based, but it can be done when and if necessary, the only reason I use it is because it's the only way to sanctify a body and get rid of a spirit that doesn't belong there,"

"A-ha,"

"So you're like Godzilla with the atomic breath? Like, you can use it sometimes but not all the time and it takes a while for your body to charge?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, we'll go with something like that," Stoic said, "Though perhaps you can view it more as holy water that burns all that is evil,"

"You getting any of this?" Santana asked Quinn in a whisper as the blonde shook her head.

"Nope, not at all," Quinn said.

"Mr Tibbs," Rachel started.

"Yes," Stoic said.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Oh right, shit, I forgot about that," Santana said as Maribel whacked her over the head for swearing, "Ow,"

"His true name, as Tina found out, is Tenebris, in Latin it means darkness, and that's what he is, darkness," Stoic answered.

"How do we stop him?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel," Stoic answered again.

"What? No, we're not sending a child into a fight against a full grown demon,"

"We may not have a choice, Rachel is the only one powerful enough to face him,"

"But you're the demon, you're supposed to be strong enough,"

"Well I'm not,"

"You're just afraid you'll die,"

"That's not true,"

"It is, how can you send her to battle? She's a child, you're just, you're just, a COWARD," Quinn yelled angrily as Stoic roared angrily as he placed Rachel on the ground and changed to his true form and glared angrily at Quinn, his face not far from hers, "I'm not afraid of you, to protect Rachel I'd do anything,"

_"You know nothing of love and sacrifice, you'd just sacrifice those around you for your own gain, I have heard Rachel cry far too many times because of YOU,"_ Stoic growled angrily.

"Mr Tibbs no, don't hurt Quinn, that's bad, stop Mr Tibbs," Rachel said as she walked up to him, "MR TIBBS STOP IT,"

The demon turned to look at her, the bones that was his armour clinking together as he shifted.

"Mr Tibbs please don't be mad," Rachel said as she looked at him with her doe eyes.

The demon sighed as he stopped looking at Quinn and moved a bit back so he could draw Rachel in his arms...legs.

_"None of you have ever loved Rachel like I have,"_ Stoic said as he put his front legs around Rachel, trapping the little girl under his chin.

"Oh Mr Tibbs don't be mad and jealous," Rachel said as she scratched underneath his chin, "You shouldn't wear your armour all the time, you should let your fur run free and let people see your face,"

_"No,"_ Stoic said as he rested his head on hers.

"Mr Tibbs, your head is too fat, get off,"

_"No,"_

"Mr Tibbs,"

_"Okay, okay, okay,"_

"Mr Tibbs, you have to help Mike," Rachel said as she stood up and looked at the demon seriously, "Please, he's going to teach me to do the pop and lock,"

Stoic stood up and looked at the women, _"I don't suppose any of you happen to own a copy of the Book of the Dead would you?"_ he asked them.

"Yes," Jenny said as she gave it to him, "Can you help him?"

_"Thank you, surprising and yes I can try," _Stoic said as he changed back to human form and was now just in his pajama pants and nothing else.

"Pajama party, yay," Rachel said, "After we help Mike,"

* * *

As the crew were recounting what happened to Mike, Stoic was thumbing through the pages of the book to find the incantation he needed.

"Here we go," Stoic said, "This spell will bring a part of him back, but at a price,"

"Abuela did say that," Santana said, "What is the price?"

"He will only be half human, and to survive he will need to drink blood,"

"Why?"

"Blood is a part of the life force, in order to gain what life he can he must consume blood, luckily for him there are such things as blood suppliers and blood banks, however, in order to even live the semblance he must work in the darkness with whoever brings him back,"

"What does that mean?" Quinn asked.

"Mike is dead, and he's supposed to be, to bring him back will defy the natural order of life and death," Stoic said.

"But he was killed unfairly because of this, surly God understands,"

"Since when is any death fair?"

"When bad people get it," Santana suggested.

"I'm not opening that can of worms," Stoic said, "Look, main point is he will rarely get to be out in the sunlight because he'll burn faster, he must drink blood in order to survive, he must sacrifice being human in order to even be alive; he must fight against the evil in this world, there are many streams and not all of us who wish to fight for the good can be there at once, he will never be able to have a real life, not really,"

"So he'll be like that last vampire girl from that movie right?" Brittany asked, "Like he'll get a sword and stuff to fight with,"

"Something like that,"

"Then we leave that option for him," Maribel said, "We should go, his body is still locked in my basement,"

Stoic nodded his head as everyone got began heading off to Maribel and Santana's house.

-page break-

When there, Stoic took in a deep breath as he entered the basement with the others.

Rachel was made to stay in the living room with Brittany, Quinn, and Santana; and no amount of pouting would change the demon's mind about it.

"Are you okay?" Maribel asked.

"Yeah, I just, I have an odd feeling I know who I'm going to deal with," Stoic said.

"Oh?"

"You'll see,"

As the four entered the room, the mothers just behind him, Stoic sighed.

_"Well, well, well, dear son, how nice it is of you to join me,"_ Demon Mike said.

"Hello father, I'm here to kill you," Stoic said as the door behind him slammed shut.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took a bit, I got busy and I kept re-editing bits because I didn't like how it went.  
I hope you liked Stoic/Cataracta's back story.  
Next chapter will be about getting Mike back and see if I can squeeze in some baby Rachel with Quinn time; because I know a few people have requested it. Lol. Until next time team, 'Stay Frosty'.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** 1\. This chapter is not intended to tear apart or dishonour the Genesis story in any way; however, parts of the "reveal" that Stoic does mention has been debated by Christian scholars as to what happened in the garden of Eden, and if any of you know about Anne Graham Lotz (Billy Graham's daughter), she did do a study on it as well and mentioned the case about how it's indicated that Adam was more or less standing right next to Eve as the serpent tempted her (from what I recall of the study) - anyway, before we go into theological debates, please remember that this is also just a story. I felt it important to put this disclaimer(?) here as theological/biblical debates are best left for elsewhere and not in a story meant to entertain.

2\. This chapter was a bit harder to write as a lot of it was happening is at the same time, if you understand what I mean, so I hope it works out well.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

As the four adults, well, three adults and one demon were downstairs dealing with Demon Mike, the four teens, well, three teens and one child were all upstairs.

"This is bogus," Santana said as she flopped onto the couch and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, bogus," Rachel said as she copied Santana and flopped onto the couch and crossed her arms.

Brittany giggled at the two, "Look out Sanny, you're being a Mama Duck,"

Santana looked over at Rachel who looked back at her. She uncrossed her arms and sat up, so did Rachel. She leaned back again, so did Rachel.

She sat up and glared at the little brunette, Rachel did it too, except when she tried to glare she ended up wrinkling her nose in that adorable yet I wanna slap you (playfully) kid kind of way.

"Are you copying me?" Santana asked.

"No," Rachel said with a grin.

"Cheeky monkey,"

"I'm not a monkey, QUINN! Santana called me a monkey," Rachel pouted as she looked at the blonde.

"Well, you can be a bit of a monkey," Quinn said as she held Rachel in her arms; Rachel pouted at that as the blonde continued, "But I like monkeys,"

That made Rachel smile, "That's good," she said as she hugged Quinn, "Quinn, can we play a game, I'm bored,"

"Um, okay, what would you like to play?"

"Hide and seek,"

"She seriously wants to play hide and seek with all these creepy things happening to her?" Santana asked Brittany quietly.

"Shush, she's a child, she's fearless," Brittany said, "Can I play too Rachel? PLEASE!"

"Yay, you can play, and Santana too, I just wish Tina was here to play with us, we should ask Tina to play with us," Rachel said happily as the other four looked to the ground, "Where's Tina?"

"She's in the hospital, remember?" Santana said softly.

"Why?"

"Because someone tried to hurt her, but we saved her so she's just healing, okay, I promise she'll get better," Santana said.

"Okay, I trust you, let's play, Brittany you count and we'll go hide,"

"Will you guys clap when I ask you to?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah,"

"Santana," Quinn asked as she walked over to the Latina.

"Yeah?" Santana asked.

"How safe is your house?"

"As far as I know it's sealed, it should be completely safe, after Abuela, after she, when she,"

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, after she passed, Mami went overboard with spells and incantations, she's even hidden herbs and sigils around the house, it should be safe, the only reason that demon using Mike's body was able to pass was because we allowed him in, as for Stoic, I think it's because he's good,"

"Right, so we're good to play,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm hiding with you Quinn," Rachel said.

"Sure thing," Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand.

"Make sure you don't have sexy times in the closet," Santana teased as Quinn gave her a disapproving look.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked as Brittany started counting.

"I'll remind you when you're older," Quinn answered.

-page break-

Meanwhile downstairs Stoic was glaring at the demon inside the body of the deceased boy.

_"You look pissed,"_ Demon Mike said.

"I am pissed, you killed an innocent boy, and for what? Tenebris? What the hell did he offer you?" Stoic asked angrily.

_"He was always the better son, always followed his instinct and my request, you are a disappointment,"_

"And I'm glad I am, why'd you follow the girls at camp?"

_"Oh you know about that huh?"_

"Rachel told me while I was still stuck as that bunny,"

_"I see, well, it was to scout for a new body and I saw how much that little girl loved that Asian boy, though in retrospect I should have taken the tall oaf she kept riding on the shoulders of, he could have strangled her for me, made her weak and use her powers and then Tenebris could have destroyed her then and there when I called for him,"_

"Monster,"

_"You are the monster, betraying our family, killing your best friend that fire demon,"_

"He was no friend of mine,"

_"Is that so...ABEL,"_

Stoic froze.

"Wait, Abel?" Judy started as Jenny looked at Stoic as did Maribel.

_"Oh this is good, did you not tell them who you really are and why you're so angry at me?"_ Demon Mike asked, _"Of course Abel is just the English version of your former name, but still, this is so good, you are the little liar,"_

"Shut up Trexes," Stoic said angrily making Demon Mike clamp up.

"No, no, no secrets, what is he talking about?" Maribel asked as she leaned a bit forward from her standing spot and looked at Stoic with a bit of confusion.

"It doesn't even matter to the whole thing, nothing about who I really was, or who my brother really was will affect how we can help Rachel nor is it a game changer, he wants you to get distracted and upset for nothing so he can bide his time longer and not die by my hands," Stoic said.

"No, I want to know, what is he talking about? Tell us about the real you, all of it,"

"When I was alive, when I was human, my name was Abel,"

"No, the Abel?"

"The one and only, I wanted to be like brother, Cain,"

"Is Cain the one trying to get Rachel?"

"Yes,"

"Anyone else feel like they're stepping into a Soap Opera here?" Jenny asked as she raised her hand and Judy agreed and partially raised her hand.

"Tell us the truth, the whole truth right now, no more games, no more lies, puto you hear me, this family game of yours cost me my mother, and cost Julia Chang her son, it nearly cost Jenny her daughter, you tell us now puto, no more lies," Maribel said angrily as she shook Stoic by his shoulders.

"I wasn't lying, okay, I am a demon, or a fallen angel, however you want to view it,"

"How can you be both human and a demon?"

"Because I became one when I died, okay," Stoic said angrily as he looked at her, "Cain and I, I wanted to be everything like him, my father Adam loved him more, always loved him more than me, so I wanted to be just like him, because while I hate my father I also love him, when Cain burnt his offering of the produce; I thought maybe if I did it too with the first of what I got, because I thought it was right, he'd be happy that I was trying to be like him,"

"But, the fall, you said he fell,"

"You're thinking about the fall of humans in Genesis, I'm talking about the fall of the heavenly beings and that came a lot later,"

"What?"

"Genesis, the story of my earthly father, Adam, came because he was too curious to stop my earthly mother from eating that forbidden fruit, the serpent was nothing more than a snake who wanted to see what would happen, your Christian scholars have even debated that story, when the fall of man happened, I just, I learnt from my mother what my father did and I hated him for it, he was standing right there next to her, right there, and he said nothing, did nothing, he should have stopped her, he should've, he was a coward and I'm nothing like him, I would never blame someone else for my own actions and that right there is truth,"

"So when was the fall of the angels?"

"I don't remember when you classed it, but it was sometime later,"

"So, this demon that has Mike, is he Adam?"

"No, he was the angel who made us what we are,"

"This is so messed up and hurting my head, why? Why would God allow this?" Judy asked as she held her hands to the sides of her head.

"Free will, we have it just like you do, but we are cursed with seeing and knowing God exists, you are not, for all your powers, for all your knowledge, all you can ever have is faith, even if I told you God is real, you'd still have to have faith in the words I say, that's why the supernatural are cursed when we rebel because we know, and we've seen,"

"But, your brother, he was Cain, and he's now a... how?"

"I thought Cain loved me, like a brother should, but he was always so angry, so blood thirsty, when he saw the chance to kill me he took it and claimed that he did it out of anger and jealousy that God liked my offering better,"

"But, why?"

"I don't remember much, I just remember turning and seeing his face, he was smiling as he struck me, and then all I saw was darkness, next thing I know this asshole was in standing in front of me and was offering me a chance that no other human could get, so I took it, I became an Angel and chose water as the element I'd associate with because it had healing qualities, the name I have now is my true name because it's the name I picked when I became this; when my brother was eventually murdered, he too was given this chance and he too took it,"

"Dios mio,"

"When the rebellion of the fallen happened, he convinced me that what I was doing was right, that it was good to fall back to the Earth that we so loved and that I was depraved of in his jealous rage, that it was right that as the first humans on Earth we should have what is rightfully ours and make sure out descendants weren't messing it up, but it was a lie, he just wanted to manipulate me, to use the power that I was given,"

_"I saw your potential and I plead my case to let you be what you had become, not my problem that the almighty let you be nor is it my fault that you denied your true self after the fall,"_ Demon Mike sneered.

"I should have stayed by his side like my gut told me to, I should have followed his rule because I always felt it was right, but you,"

"You said he was your father, he called you his son," Maribel said.

"He is if you think about it, he created me, birthed me, therefore he took the rights that I am his son, he taught me about being a heavenly creature, how to use my powers, I ceased to be human, Cain started calling him father and I just followed,"

_"And you chose to be a water based demon, something to help humanity, your brother chose right, he chose power in the darkness, because who really can fight with the shadows?!"_ Demon Mike said, _"But that is not the only reason why you hate me now is it?"_

"Light can always fight the darkness and don't you dare go into the why of why I hate you," Stoic said as he crossed his arms.

_"You want to know why this demon reject is who is he is, why don't you ask him who his wife was? Hmmm,"_

"I said DON'T,"

_"Oh your anger is delicious,"_

"Stoic, tell us, get it out," Maribel said, "As a mother I'm asking you to share,"

Stoic's bottom lip trembled as he spoke, "When I was walking around on earth, this was just after the fall, the Watchers were talking to a girl and she was, I tell you what, she was beautiful, feisty, head strong, always knew what she wanted, and I, I just,"

"Fell for her?"

Stoic just nodded his head, "I figured that I was already damned anyway, what difference would being with her make?" he continued, "She made me see the betterment of the world, she made me see that sometimes things happen and it's how we react to the situation as opposed to the situation itself, she just made things that I forgot should matter matter again, she also knew who I was, she knew I was a fallen, she knew that I was once human, and she didn't care, we married and I remained human helping people with my powers as I needed to, I promised her that I was going to be by her side always,"

_"Why don't you tell them her name, hmmm,"_ Demon Mike said as Stoic glared at him.

"Her name?" Maribel asked Stoic as she looked at him.

"Rachel," Stoic said.

"This is disturbing and complicated," Judy said, "You already have brownie points against you for stalking a child, now we find that you even had a wife who had the same name as her,"

"Your Rachel was a baby when I first saw her, and if you're talking about me at her home, I was walking around her house to make sure I patched up potential holes in the dimensions to make sure she was safe, it's not really my fault that she saw me,"

"Yeah, still stalking a child,"

"What you're trying to imply is ridiculous, okay, it's coincidental that her name happened to be the same name as my late wife," Stoic said in great annoyance, "Rachel my wife is not the same person as Rachel the child I'm protecting, I already know this,"

_"Tell them why you're protecting her, let's do some psychology hmmm,"_ Demon Mike goaded.

"You shut up you fucking son of a bitch," Stoic said as he punched Demon Mike in the face, hard, "You're a fucking bastard and I hate you, you took everything from me,"

_"Your feelings for her, they aren't real, they were the semblance of who you once were, you should have continued being the demon that you were supposed to be,"_

"It doesn't matter what you think, they were real and I loved her with all I had,"

_"Still doesn't make it real, this reality you thought you could create to be human again? Still doesn't make it real,"_

"THEY'RE REAL TO ME," Stoic yelled as he changed and angrily glared at Demon Mike, _"Rachel never hurt a soul, none, she was the perfect wife, the perfect person, and you ordered her death and made sure my "best friend" did it and I hate you both for it, you burnt them alive slowly, WHY?!"_

_"She was reminding you of why you should be good and humbling to people, they should be our slaves, they should bow to us, the power they get, pwah, that power is nothing and yet the almighty wants us to bow to them, revolting, I had to make an example of her, to show you that they are weak and pathetic creatures who should bow to us, though I suppose she bowed to you in some way,"_

_"You shut up about that,"_

_"I gave you anger, I made you remember that you're a demon, she may not had died had you not been with her,"_

_"She was my wife, she was everything I thought I could never have,"_

_"Is that so?"_

_"And so was my daughter that you took from me,"_

_"Oh yes, I hear that she was a delight to destroy,"_

_"My child was pure and perfect, she did nothing to deserve her fate,"_

_"You are at fault, we told you, warned you against falling for those things, warned you about having sex with these, these below average beings, these apes, but you just had to fall for one of them, you had to have love and become "human","_

_"Because she was a good person, because she made me believe that there was goodness in humanity amongst the bleak darkness of what humanity had become,"_

_"You only want to protect that child Rachel now because she reminded you of your daughter,"_

_"Her power drew me to her, I have seen countless children before and helped them, but something about her was different and like a good father I had to protect her from the likes of you,"_

_"You feel that she's your child then,"_

_"I treated her like she was my child because those fathers of hers would sometimes forget that she was there, I helped her grow, and if it wasn't for that one ignorant woman and Rachel's father Hiram, I would have been able to keep her happy and safe, if the damn fool didn't think he knew better I would have moved on once Rachel was of age and learnt more of her powers, but no, humanity is what it is, trying to find wisdom in their folly, but that child Rachel made it all worth it in the end because I knew that her goodness and her power was some light that will destroy the darkness and I will gladly watch as Cain burns like he deserves to for all the people he killed, for all the lives that he had destroyed not just my own,"_

_"You deserve your punishment then with the deaths of your wife and child and hey, tell you what, it was fun to watch them both writhe and scream as the life was slowly being drawn out of their weak bodies, I loved IT,"_

Stoic roared with such anger and ferocity as he punched Demon Mike again and again.

"Hey, hey, Stoic, stop, remember that there's a human boy trapped in there with that demon and if you damage the body," Maribel started.

_"I can heal it,"_ Stoic hissed out.

But clapping and knocking made him pause as he looked at Demon Mike, he realised then that he fell for the trap, he took too long and he let the cracks that shouldn't have been in the house widen.

_"What are the girls doing upstairs?"_ Stoic asked.

"They're probably playing a game upstairs, why?" Maribel answered.

Stoic just listened as he looked upstairs, _"When this battle is over, I will kill you,"_ he hissed back at Demon Mike, _"And that boy in there with you will have the pleasure of burning you alive, that I promise you,"_

_"You could have had power Cataracta, you could have had it all, hell I would have helped you against your brother and you could have married that brat upstairs and taken her power from her, make her see our cause and our purpose, but no, you had to follow heaven's rule instead of your own,"_ Demon Mike tried.

_"Firstly, Rachel is a child and I see her as my child, I'd never take her as a wife, ever, secondly, I did not want power, I never have, I just wanted love and that was given to me by a human and stolen by you, thirdly I will not fall for this routine again, this distraction, I will see you dead by the end of this,"_

Stoic's turn became a run as he bounded up the stairs and followed the sounds of the girls screaming upstairs.

* * *

**AN 2:** Okay, 1. I hope you enjoyed learning that last piece of Stoic's history.

2\. I am on a mini roll again, hence why the chapter is up quite quickly. It would have been up sooner but I needed sleep and I need to be at work later on in the day and staying up until three a.m. is was not the smartest thing to do. But oh well, I wanted to write more.

3\. And yes, to those of you who are Star Wars fans, the line of "Your feelings for her are not real,"..."They are real to me," is from the game Star Wars: Force Unleashed 2.

Anyway, next chapter is in the works, we will be jumping back to the same time the conversation was downstairs was taken and see how the clapping game went as we go to the next battle. And for the sake of future warnings, yes, there are more character deaths to come.

Until next time team.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Right, so a couple of people asked about Shelby possibly having powers and wondering if she'll play any role in this story? If the Berry men in this story followed canon with regards to how they got Rachel, and if Hiram is also a trigger or centre to all of this?  
I was going to answer that in this chapter, but the story didn't quite pan out that way and had I left it in it would have made the chapter a bit too long. So the next chapter will answer the questions for you...I hope.

Also, I do apologise if the whole genealogy of Stoic and Tenebris was a bit confusing; it was a lot of info to take it and manage around. Cliff notes version for those who are slightly confused; they're brothers and when they were human they were the original Cain and Abel. On their deaths they were given a chance to become heavenly beings which they took and then they fell from grace during the angel rebellion. And Demon Mike is not their Dad (he just treats them like he's their Dad), he's just one who gave them their powers. Hope that helps.

As for the why of the girls all playing Hide and Clap...kids are kids - that's the only thing I could think of. Lol.

Anyway, this chapter has the usual style of fluff at the beginning and ending with you know what.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

As Stoic was revealing who he was when he was human, and also how the demon in Mike's body wasn't really his father but rather his "creator"; the four girls were preparing to play their game of Hide &amp; Clap; which Santana still thought was a stupid idea but oh well, she'd just play along - for lack of a better word...phrase.

"Right, so, rules, Brittany you count to twenty, the three of us will go and hide, when you ask us to clap, we will," Quinn said as Rachel took her hand, "Oh and Brittany, no blindfolds, it's likely we'll go upstairs, so no peeking,"

"Okay, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR," Brittany started counting as Santana sighed, the things she had to endure for Rachel,"You better be hiding Santana,"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going, god," the Latina said as Brittany chuckled.

"Let's play, let's play," Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand.

"I'm coming," Quinn laughed as Rachel ran upstairs.

"I hear thumping," Brittany said, "Did the monkey run upstairs?"

"NO," Rachel yelled back.

"Rachel, shush," Quinn said playfully.

"Oh, oops,"

"Yeah, oops, c'mon,"

"Oh, oh, the closet,"

"The closet?"

"Yeah, it's cool to hide in the closet, then when we come out we can say, 'Hello, I'm fabulous,'"

"Okay, what have you been watching?"

"I don't know,"

"Aha,"

As the two ran into the closet and shut the door quietly, Rachel sat on Quinn's lap and cuddled into her, "Quinn," she started.

"Yeah," Quinn replied as she looked down at her.

Rachel just grasped at Quinn's dress.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she stroked Rachel's hair.

"I don't know, but I feel sad, Mr Tibbs is sad," Rachel said.

"How do you know?"

"I feel it, he's very sad but he's also very angry,"

"He is?"

"Yeah, someone did something bad to him and made him cry,"

"That's not good,"

"When he finishes helping Mike, do you think I should give him a hug?"

"Yeah, because your hugs make people feel better, you told me, remember? And then you gave me a hug, so when Mr Tibbs is done, give him a hug,"

"Okay,"

"Okay you two suck at hiding," Santana said as she opened the door.

"Oh, I'm fabulous," Rachel said as she jumped out of the closet and did a pose that she'd seen in a magazine.

Santana just raised and eyebrow.

"Wow, you and Quinn are rubbing each other," Rachel said, "You're raising your eye thingee like her,"

"You mean we're rubbing OFF on each other, and you're talking about my eyebrow," Santana corrected

"I said that, and yeah,"

"Aha,"

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME," Brittany yelled.

"Santana go away, we're hiding, shoo," Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel, gently pushed Santana away, and shut the closet door.

Rachel giggled as she cuddled into Quinn again, "I like your cuddles Quinn, it's like holding sunshine,"

"I know, you told me," Quinn said as she kissed the top of the child's head.

"I never want to let the sunshine go,"

"And hopefully you won't have to,"

"CLAP!" Brittany yelled out as Quinn clapped her hands really loudly, followed by Rachel and then Santana, "Okay, I'm coming up, CLAP!"

Again the girls all clapped their hands.

"God Santana over claps things sometimes," Quinn said as she heard Brittany open one of the doors.

Soon knocking was heard and Quinn shook her head, the Latina really wanted to be found and she figured she knew why as the sound of creaking could be heard.

"I'm keeping my eyes closed but I found you Santana," Brittany was heard saying.

Quinn felt Rachel shift in her arms, "Rachel?" she asked as she looked down.

"Brittany didn't find Santana," Rachel said, "We have to go help Brittany, now,"

"Santana? C'mon, don't be like that," Brittany said as she opened her eyes and was stunned when she saw nothing but an empty closet, "What the? Guys, this isn't funny, clap,"

Suddenly hands out of nowhere clapped next to her shoulder making the blonde scream.

"Brittany, baby?" Santana said as she ran out of her hiding spot and to the room that Brittany was in, "No, no, no, no, you can't have her,"

"Santana?" Brittany started.

"How the hell did you get in?"

"I walked in the door,"

"I wasn't talking to you,"

_"We found the way, the demon here lead us here, the cracks, the cracks are opening,"_ the spirit behind Brittany said.

"Santana, who are you talking to?" Brittany asked.

"There is a spirit behind you Brittany," Santana said calmly.

"Sanny?"

"Baby listen to me, okay, just walk slowly towards me,"

Brittany started to, but the spirit that was behind her wouldn't let her go as it dragged her away screaming, _"MINE, my body,"_ he snarled as he dragged Brittany away and towards the staircase.

"NO!" Santana screamed as she tried to catch up only to be thrown backwards by another spirit.

The house around them began to rock and tremble. Rachel and Quinn ran to help Santana up as Brittany was heard screaming.

"The spell guarding this place is breaking, something shifted the balance," Santana said as she slowly got up, "Help her,"

But it was too late as they witnessed Brittany get thrown down the stairs.

"NO!" Santana screamed as she ran forward only to be stopped by a roar, there at the bottom of the stairs was Stoic, he was standing on his hind legs as he held the tall passed out blonde in his arms, "Brittany?"

Another bang was heard, distracting the two, as the spirit that tried to kill Brittany for her body was seen in flames.

"Oh my god, Rachel's destroying it," Santana said as the two cheerleaders looked at Rachel whose face was contorted in anger.

"I don't like spirits like you," Rachel said, "Burn, you all deserve to burn,"

"Rachel, sweetie, stop," Quinn said.

"Don't go near her Q, she won't stop," Santana said as she put a hand on Quinn's arm to stop her.

"Go to HELL," Rachel yelled as she opened a door way to another world and threw the spirit in.

_"My, my, my, you are getting strong my little vessel,"_ Tenebris said as he walked along the hallway, his claws scratching the walls, _"You know Latina, I'm going to punish you for taking away my prize, you're faster than I give you credit for,"_

"I won't let you," Rachel said as she stood in front of the stairway, "And I won't let you win,"

_"__Oooh, are you going to start singing the words, 'please don't take my sunshine away,'? Because I can,"_

"I won't let you take her away from me, she's mine,"

Tenebris grinned at that as Stoic gave Brittany to Maribel and Judy as he bolted up the stairs and stood in front of Rachel and snarled at his brother.

_"Oh Abel, how good of you to join us, or are you going by the name Mr Tibbs now?"_ Tenebris mocked, _"You know your wife died in agony wondering why her husband never came home to save her, your daughter cried as she screamed for her Abba to save her,"_

Stoic felt anger course through his veins, anger and pain, as he breathed heavily, _"You'll pay for what you have done, my family, I was being a good son, a good husband, and a good father, I went out to help people, I'm glad I never became like you,"_

_"Your wife squealed like a pig being roasted alive,"_

_"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE,"_

Tenebris soon found himself flying into the wall but it wasn't done by Stoic, it was done by Rachel.

"You're bad, I hate you and I don't hate easy, bad man, bad weak man who had to become a demon because he was too inadequate, weak man, such a weak, weak, man," Rachel said almost in a mantra.

_"Rachel, calm down, don't let the sixteen year old out, okay, calm down and look at me, okay,"_ Stoic started as Rachel looked at him and tried to calm down.

_"You brat, thought you'd get me when I was distracted,"_ Tenebris smiled, _"Conniving, how about I do this? Hmmm? Naughty children should be punished,"_

Tenebris reached out and grabbed Quinn by the neck making her cough as he started to choke her.

"Let her go," Rachel started as her power shifted again.

_"Isn't she your sunshine? Your only sunshine, who makes you happy when skies are grey?"_ Tenebris sang in a mock.

_"Stop playing with her you bastard she's just a child," _Stoic hissed.

"Let Quinn go, she's mine, let her go," Rachel cried as she reached into the depths of her own soul for her power, but before she could do anything Stoic had enough as he let out a strong breath of fire and burnt Quinn alive. Making the blonde scream in pain and agony as she fell to the floor in the fetal position.

"NO! MR TIBBS WHY? THAT'S QUINN, SHE'S MINE," Rachel screamed as she ran to the demon and whacked him, "YOU KILLED QUINN, I HATE YOU, YOU KILLED QUINN,"

_"I know you don't hate me, and no it's not Quinn, see Rachel, see who it really was,"_ Stoic said strongly as Rachel had tears running down her face as she looked over and saw a spirit slowly burning out of existence on the ground.

"Rachel, I'm right here," Quinn said as she tried to move to Rachel but found herself frozen with fear at the sight of Tenebris standing there, "He was tricking you, why? I don't know,"

_"Because it's fun to fuck around with people's minds,"_ Tenebris grinned.

Stoic stood over Rachel so that the girl was now able to hide behind his front legs.

_"Brother to brother, we will fight,"_ Stoic said.

"No Mr Tibbs, he wants to fight you, and if you do he'll hurt you, I don't want you to leave me Mr Tibbs," Rachel said.

"He knows," Santana said quietly to Quinn who was slowly edging towards Rachel, with Santana just next to her.

"Knows what?" Quinn asked back in a whisper.

"That asshole brother over there plans to kill him,"

"How can you tell?"

"A gut feeling,"

Quinn just looked at Stoic who stood where he was, his eyes glowing red now as he growled at his brother. She eventually made a dash for it as she ran to try and grab Rachel to take her to safety.

"No, wait, Quinn," Rachel started.

Tenebris on the other hand released a powered attack on Quinn that hit her hard on the back causing her to bleed and slamming her into the wall; he smiled sinisterly as he held out his index finger on the other hand and started music playing through the house.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away,"_

The song just kept playing over and over again.

"You're a sick bastard," Santana said angrily as she ran over to Rachel and picked up her.

_"Oh Latina, Latina, pity your blonde didn't die, but that one over there, she'll die,"_ Tenebris said as Rachel screamed, "NO!"

Stoic jumped into action as she grabbed Quinn in his jaws and jumped, but not before his brother shot him in the leg with the blast causing him to internally roar.

_"Fool,"_ Tenebris said angrily.

Stoic stood up on his hind legs and dropped Quinn into his fore legs and held her as he stood, _"Brother against brother, leave the innocent out of this,"_ Stoic growled.

Tenebris laughed at him, _"Always the fool, I may not hurt them, for now, but they will,"_

Stoic looked across the room and saw two other demons and quite a few shadow spirits, he turned back to Tenebris and growled.

_"But enough fooling around, let's play, brother,"_ Tenebris said as he pounced at Stoic.

The water demon barely had time to jump out of the way as he bounded down the flight of stairs. Santana reacted as she ran with Rachel in her arms. Rachel held on tight.

_"Okay, we're in trouble,"_ Stoic said as he gave Quinn to Judy.

"Oh my god, what happened to her? Quinn?" Judy said as she held her daughter in her arms.

_"My brother slashed her bad when she tried to get to Rachel,"_

Maribel screamed as she looked up the stairs, Tenebris was there glaring down happily at them. The pain was fueling him.

"Save her, please save her," Judy begged.

_"I can't, I use too much energy now and my brother will defeat me,"_ Stoic said, _"But she'll be fine, keep pressure on the wounds, and everyone else, keep those demons and spirits away from the two blondes, Rachel, you do NOT come after me, you understand,"_

"But Mr Tibbs," Rachel started as he glared down at her, "Okay,"

_"Good girl,"_

And with that the demon glared up at his brother and pounced sending the two crashing up on the landing on top of the stairs.

They heard Tenebris laughing as Stoic and him fought.

"We need to protect them, let's go to the living room," Maribel said as she ushered everyone into the living room.

\- page break-

As the women and the teens plus child, gathered in the living room, Maribel and Jenny put up a protection charm around the doors. Santana began to chant something that she remembered her abuela doing; Rachel was looking at Quinn and Judy was keeping the pressure on her daughter's wounds while trying to keep a prayer going that would protect them.

"Blessed Michael, Archangel, defend us in the hour of conflict; be our safeguard against the wickedness and snares of the devil, May God restrain him, we humbly pray; and do thou, O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust, down to hell, Satan, and with him the other wicked spirits who wander through the world for the ruin of souls; Amen" she prayed.

The spirits didn't like that one bit as they wailed and screamed. Though Saint Michael would not appear, there was some power in that prayer.

Rachel didn't know what to do as she looked around. She could hear Stoic upstairs, feel him in his pain as he was being attacked and tried to fight back. She looked at Santana who was trying her hardness to not get scared, to Quinn who was still passing out, to all the women in that room who were trying to help her and she could do nothing.

The sixteen year old may be on hold for now, but the four year old knew this feeling, she knew she had to help and she didn't want to stay useless anymore, she couldn't let anyone else be harmed, she looked at Quinn with a tear on her face as she finally snapped with her power.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE," Rachel screamed as her power erupted and she began opening portals to the next world and casting the spirits back to the world they belonged in, "LEAVE US ALONE,"

The women watched in awe as the little girl battled them using her power, but they didn't stop for long as they helped her by reinforcing the protective barrier around them.

Stoic was soon heard screaming in pain upstairs and was heard crashing down the stairs. He bounded quickly for the barrier and jumped in. Bleeding badly.

"Mr Tibbs?" Rachel started as she looked at him.

"Hey baby girl," Stoic said as he was breathing hard.

"Oh no, Mr Tibbs, he got you,"

"I'll be okay, I promise, we'll win this and go help Mike, okay,"

"Mr Tibbs, how do we help Quinn first? She's not waking up, but Brittany is,"

As she asked that Brittany had woken up and flinched at all the noise.

_"Little girl dry your eyes for you will be my meal tonight,"_ Tenebris said from the other side of the barrier with a snarl on his face.

Rachel glared at him as she shot a spell but it barely moved him.

_"Aww, is someone angry?"_ Tenebris mocked.

"Very," Rachel answered, "You're a meany poopy head,"

Stoic got up from his small rest as he glared at his brother again, _"Leave this house Tenebris,"_

"IN NOMINE PATRIS, ET FILII, ET SPIRITUS SANCTI, TENEBRIS I CURSE YOU," Santana started to yell, "MAY THE BLOOD OF YOUR HUMAN BROTHER, MAY THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENTS WHO SUFFERED FROM YOUR HAND, WEIGH ON YOU, MAY YOU BE CURSED IN THE NAME OF GOD, BY THE BLOOD OF CHIRST, I COMMAND YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE,"

Tenebris chuckled at that, _"Do you think your little chant is going to..."_

But he was knocked down as the front door of the house swung open, _"What?"_

"Get out of our house you murder," Santana said as she held out her hands.

"I'll help you," Rachel said as she picked up Tenebris with her powers and flung him towards the door, much to Stoic's surprise.

_"This isn't over, you'll see, I have someone on my side now, someone you love is mine,"_ Tenebris said as he was flung out the door which slammed shut keeping him out of it.

Rachel looked at Santana with a small smile as she gathered her power and expelled the last of the spirits from the house as Stoic chased away all the remaining demons.

"Is it over?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, for now," Stoic said as he shifted back, painfully, into his human form, "I'm so glad that a little girl can kick his ass, it must be humiliating to his ego,"

"Mr Tibbs," Rachel said as he gave him a big hug, "You okay?"

"I'll be okay,"

"Help me," Judy said as Stoic walked up to her, "Can you heal her?"

"Yes," Stoic said as he walked up to Quinn and started to heal her back, "She just needs to sleep for a little bit after this, that's all,"

"Why'd you wait? Why not heal her earlier?"

"I know she's your daughter and that you love her, but I also told you that if you depleted some of my power at the start of the battle, Tenebris would have had more of the upper hand that he already had, I couldn't have that, plus I knew that Quinn would be okay for the time being, the marks aren't deep, she'll scar, but she'll be fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"Why not kill Quinn though? He had a good chance to, why'd he'd just strike her?" Maribel wondered.

"Oh that's because...oh crap," Stoic started as he realised something, "Oh SHIT,"

"Mr Tibbs?" Rachel started as she walked up to Quinn, "Is Quinn okay?"

"Get away from Quinn, all of you move away from her, NOW," Stoic started but was too late as Quinn stood up and shoved Judy hard against the couch knocking her out before she tried to rush at Rachel only to be shoved aside by Stoic.

_"Foolish Demon, so blind by his love for the humans that he can't see the real poison trapped inside,"_ Quinn started as her irises turned red.

"Quinn?" Rachel started, "You okay?"

_"I'm perfectly fine,"_

"Rachel get back from her," Stoic started.

"But," Rachel started but couldn't as Quinn moved quickly and grabbed her around her neck and began to squeeze, "Quinn?"

_"I want your power and you will give it to me,"_ Quinn sneered as she looked directly into Rachel's eyes.

"What's happened to her?" Maribel asked as she held her hand out to stop Santana from trying to attack Quinn. Jenny was tending to Judy. Brittany stayed well back.

"Her blood has been cursed, his desires, his power, he transferred some of it to her, she can't help it," Stoic started.

"How do we help her?"

"The only person who can help her is currently being strangled alive,"

"Not for long," Brittany said as she noticed Rachel created a ball of power in her hands and shot Quinn with it making the blonde drop her so she could run back.

"Poopy head took Quinn, I'm going to get her back, she's mine," Rachel said as she looked at Quinn.

_"Try all you want little girl, but your sunshine is going away," _Quinn said as she attacked.

Rachel jumped away as she let out a cry of agony and pain at the thought that she'd have to hurt Quinn in order to save her, but it had to be done, she knew it had to be because if she didn't she could lose Quinn forever and that was something she just would not allow.

As she squared off against the blonde she planned her course of attack and began with a scream.

Everyone else could do nothing but sit back or else risk Rachel losing her concentration and possibly her life. Not even Stoic could this time as he was weakened from battle, he felt helpless all over again as he watched the possessed girl fight against the psychic child.

* * *

**AN 2:** Right, ending there. Next chapter will have a **character death**.

Until next time team, stay frosty.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Just to remind you, there is a **character death** in this chapter. (I always put those kind of warnings in bold so that people are aware).

Otherwise I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I must admit, it's not long to go until this story is over and I'm actually surprised at that as I've managed to get this story up and going quite well.

Oh, and before I forget, this chapter is a bit longer than usual. Again, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

"I don't understand, what's happening?" Judy asked in a panic as Stoic created a protective circle barrier around the group, "Why is she doing this?"

"Tenebris slashed her upstairs," Stoic answered.

"I know that,"

"He infected her, he knew she would run for Rachel to help her, so he scratched her, the curse in her blood and it's taken over and confused her mind, she's not herself,"

BANG!

Was the noise the group heard in the living room as Quinn was still attempting to reach Rachel who had managed to evade capture through almost any means, including going under the couch. Which Quinn had overturned, Rachel scrambled out of the room and into the front hallway as Stoic had to catch the couch before it went out the window or landed on other women in the room.

_"Get over here,"_ Quinn yelled as Rachel ran and ducked.

"No, give Quinn back you meany," Rachel yelled back.

_"I am Quinn,"_

"No you're not,"

"Oh good god," Santana groaned in annoyance yet fear, "Mami, this is ridiculous we should do something, it can't be that bad,"

"You can't though," Stoic said as he put the couch down and reinforced the protective barrier around the women again so that Quinn couldn't get through if she tried.

"Why? This doesn't make any sense,"

"It never does,"

"Well why don't you do something about then Mr Demon?"

"Because I need my powers to not only help Mike but heal Quinn after Rachel manages to help her, plus I'm thinking, okay, there has to be a way to help her but I can't think of it just yet that doesn't involve me tearing her head off and killing her,"

"How about we bind her?" Judy suggested as Rachel shrieked at the vase flying towards her head that she caught and threw back at Quinn.

Stoic made a sound like he wasn't so sure it'd work.

"What?" Judy asked.

"It may work, but then it may not, it could break her bones especially if she's this determined to get Rachel," he answered.

"I still think you should do something," Maribel said.

"I don't think he can," Jenny said as she looked strongly at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Because he's still bleeding from his fight with his brother and it's affected him very badly,"

Maribel looked at him, "What is she talking about?" she asked.

Stoic just looked at her then looked away as he looked after Rachel, she was still going well and managed to trap Quinn in the broom closet.

"Give Quinn back," Rachel was heard yelling.

_"I am Quinn,"_ Quinn yelled back.

"No you're not," Rachel yelled back then paused as she started to move backwards from the door, "UH-OH, GANGWAY,"

Rachel squealed as she ran back to the living room and passed through the adults and teens who were safely in the middle of the room as Quinn unleashed a powerful blast and glared angrily at the retreating brunette.

Santana sighed, "Only the Hobbit and the Lemon would be able to turn a freaking creepy showdown into a fluffy comedy," she muttered.

_"C'mon Rachel, just give me your powers,"_ Quinn said as she walked into the living room.

"I retract that statement," Santana said as she shuddered at the murderous look on her friends face.

"I can't, they're mine," Rachel said as she looked at Quinn from behind the adults, "Give Quinn back,"

_"I am Quinn,"_ Quinn said angrily.

"No you're not, you're not my sunshine, Quinn is my only sunshine who makes me happy, you're not her,"

Stoic finally had a thought that hit him, he turned and looked at Judy and asked, "Judy, was Quinn always called Quinn?"

"No, she was once called Lucy," Judy answered, "Why?"

"Oh god, I'm an idiot, of course she is, she's the one Rachel had been talking about, Lucy, Lucy Fabray, had braces and was a little chubby as a child,"

"Yes, why's that relevant?"

"Before Quinn became Quinn, she was Lucy, don't you remember her and Rachel playing as children?"

"Once, but Russel put a stop to that,"

"Rachel told me, well Bunny me, that she met a girl who was like sunshine before telling me that this girl found happiness with her, that she seemed very happy, and then one day she disappeared, the sunshine had gone away, with all this fighting and arguing and turmoil I can't believe I forgot this,"

"Okay I'm lost,"

"Memory, if we can get Quinn to remember she can fight this and I can burn out the rest,"

"So like an exorcism?"

"Yes,"

Rachel squealed as she jumped into Stoic's arms, "Mr Tibbs, she's not stopping, why won't she let Quinn come back, I want Quinn back," Rachel said as she huddled into the demon.

"I can get her back," Stoic said.

"You can?"

"Yes, do you trust me?"

"Yes,"

"Good," Stoic said as he put Rachel down and stepped outside of the protective barrier, "Hello Lucy,"

_"The hell you want demon?"_ Quinn said.

"You don't really want to kill Rachel do you?"

_"I want her power how I get it is irrelevant,"_

"No you don't, you never have, c'mon Lucy Quinn focus, the human side of you is stronger than this, better than this, think about what you will lose if you do this, if you hurt the one person who you said made you happy, focus on that memory,"

Quinn was seen physically moving as if her mind was tearing apart from the inside, _"No,"_ she started.

"Quinn think of Rachel and how she made you happy, think of how you felt when you were Lucy, you can't have that if you kill her or die yourself, you can do this,"

_"You have no influence over me...brother,"_ Quinn smirked.

"Wait, what?" Santana started.

"It's Tenebris's influence, he left an imprint behind," Stoic said, "I'm not talking to the curse in your veins, I'm talking to the human inside, Quinn I know you can hear me, you can fight this, Tenebris can't have power over you unless you let him, c'mon I know you can fight him,"

_"NO,"_ Quinn started as she shook her head, _"I am, I am his, his, he is the Master, the power, I want it,"_

"Quinn you know you truly don't, you love Rachel don't you?"

_"No, I, no, the power, I want it, _but why do I want it?" Quinn said as she moved back then began to cough and thrash violently.

"By the powers of God, and of the heavenly hosts," Stoic started as he started to unleash some of his powers as he made the symbol of the cross in the air over Quinn's body, "I command the curse that is riddling this young woman's body to get out of her and dissipate by the blood of Christ may her body be cleaned,"

And just as he finished the incantation he let out a powerful spell that was filled with water wash through Quinn's body causing her to cough and thrash as she looked like she was drowning.

"QUINN!" Rachel and Santana both screamed at the same time.

"Judy, hold her up right," Stoic said, "The curse is slowly coming out,"

Judy did as instructed and held onto Quinn's shoulders as the blonde had fallen to the ground and began to vomit blackened blood.

"That's it Quinn, think about Rachel, your Rachel, the little girl you stared down a demon for, the girl that you for all those years have loved but was never allowed to until now," Stoic said.

"How does he know she has loved Rachel all this time?" Jenny asked Maribel quietly.

"I think he's guessing that part, must be true if she's focusing again," Maribel answered.

Stoic looked pleased as he focused on his power, "Santana, Brittany, hold Rachel back and do not let her go," he instructed as the two nodded their heads and held Rachel, making the little wonder why, "Okay Quinn, this is going to hurt, a lot, Judy hold her,"

Judy drew in a breath as she held Quinn. Stoic began to concentrate as he drew out his powers and roared. A fire burned the bloodied black vomit on the ground before it entered Quinn's body causing the blonde to scream in pain.

"What are you doing to her? MR TIBBS, STOP IT," Rachel screamed as she struggled against Brittany and Santana's grip, "Let me go, I have to help Quinn,"

"No, stay back," Santana said as she held Rachel closer, "Trust that Stoic's doing his job, okay,"

"But,"

Santana just looked down at Rachel as the little girl stopped fighting.

As Quinn was heard crying from the pain Judy had to hold her daughter's hand tight, "It's almost over Quinn," Stoic said as he finally reached the core of the curse and said loudly, "Hey Tenebris,"

That caused Quinn's face to change as Tenebris's appeared for a moment glaring at him.

"I condemn your fucking curse and you to the abyss," Stoic said as a loud rumble was heard and Tenebris's face soon disappeared and Quinn screamed as the last of the curse burned out of her body causing her to collapse into her mother's arms, "It's done, she's healed,"

"Are you sure?" Judy asked.

Stoic just nodded his head, "I am very certain this time, I checked, she just needs to rest now,"

* * *

As Quinn lay resting with Rachel curled up next to her. Santana and Brittany sat on the couch watching a comedy.

"Do you think Stoic is going to be okay?" Brittany asked.

"No, I don't think he will be," Santana answered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Jenny was right, he's still bleeding, I saw it under his suit jacket, whatever Tenebris did to him, it's pretty bad,"

"Oh," Brittany said as she leaned her head against the Latina, "I just want this to be over, I want to go back to worry about cheerleading and being with you,"

"Yeah, me too B," Santana said as she kissed the side of the blonde's head, "Me too,"

As the four were resting upstairs, Stoic was with the mothers downstairs.

"Your time is coming to an end," Stoic said as he glared at Demon Mike, "It won't take long for me to kill you,"

_"Now listen to me Abel, you don't have to do this, you don't, I can heal you, I can see what he did to you,"_ Demon Mike began to bargain.

"I know what he did to me, I know my time is coming to an end, but for now I'll just kill you,"

_"You do that and the boy's body will disintegrate to ashes,"_

"Not with healing waters it won't," Stoic said with a small smirk as Demon Mike began to pale, "Oh, you think I'd forget about that did you? Well, let's go shall we,"

_"You can't,"_

"I can and I will, but first, Michael Chang, I'm addressing you now, get out of that stolen and empty body," Stoic commanded as Mike's spirit was seen walking out of the body, "Hello Michael,"

"Hello," Mike said as he looked at Stoic.

"I'm here with an offer for you,"

"Oh?"

"I can bring you back, you can have a life again, a life that this demon stole,"

"Isn't there always a price to pay for something like this?"

"Yes,"

"What is the price?"

"You will have to drink blood because while you'll be back you won't be fully human either,"

"Can I still eat a good pizza?"

"If you wish,"

"Then I'm good,"

Stoic just looked at him.

"I just like pizza, it wouldn't have been a deal breaker if I couldn't eat it, what's the other price?"

"You must sacrifice your life to helping fight and there will be times when you can't even be human, it's a condition for coming back, you're more than able to live a life you please, but there will be times when you can't, you won't be able to be in the sun for too long, on the plus side you will have faster reflexes, be stronger, be faster, and you can see the spirit world so you know what you're doing when it's time to fight,"

Mike thought about it, he thought about his family, he thought about what his life would be like before asking, "Can I still have a family?"

"Yes, but you must realise that they won't always be safe, especially if you have children," Stoic answered.

Mike just nodded his head, "Will I age?"

"No,"

"But, what about if I marry?"

"You can't age, it's a condition of being a shade,"

"What happens if I die, will I go to heaven?"

"You will go to whichever after life you believe in based on the life you lived,"

"Okay, but, aging, I just, if I got married and had children, I just,"

"This is the price you pay, you will be immortal but remember that it doesn't mean that you can't die in battle, and you cannot kill yourself either if it gets too much,"

Mike just nodded his head, "What about my soul?"

"It will be held by someone, I will give it to Maribel or Jenny first to hold, but then you must decide who you trust enough to have it safe guarded, it will be trapped in an amulet,"

Mike nodded his head again, "Is there a way to be human again? Fully?"

"There probably is, but I don't have time to look," Stoic said as Mike thought again, "You must make your decision now Michael,"

"I'll do it,"

"Okay, for now, just wait," Stoic finished saying as he began to chant a Sanskrit mantra as Demon Mike began to scream at the pain of being burnt alive; but Stoic didn't stop, he just kept chanting as Mike's body began to burn in a crisp and the demon inside was casts into a fiery abyss to experience torture and pain until the end of time for the crimes he had done to humanity.

As Mike's body disappeared everyone looked at him.

"Now what?" Judy asked.

"I create a new body for him," Stoic said, "This will take some time,"

"I'll go check on the girls," Jenny said as Maribel and Judy nodded their heads.

-page break-

The whole ritual itself took about an hour and a half for Stoic to do as he created a new body for Mike, but eventually the ritual was done and Mike was once again standing in front of them.

"Thanks Stoic, I appreciate this," Mike said as he looked at his physical hands again.

"You just do a good job and protect the innocent," Stoic said.

"I will, oh damn, I have to call my Mom, she's so going to kick my ass," Mike said as he ran out of the room.

"MIKE!" Rachel said happily as she ran up to the guy and hugged him, "Welcome back,"

"It's good to be back, were you just asleep?"

"No,"

"Aha,"

"Yes, Mike, Mike, are you going to teach me more dancing?"

"Sure, but next time, okay, I better go home, my Mom and Dad must be worried about me as I never called home,"

"But you couldn't,"

"I know, but they don't know that,"

As Mike bid them farewell and left, Maribel turned to look at Stoic again who was coughing a big.

"How long do you have left?" Maribel asked Stoic as the demon, who was now back in human form looked at her, "It isn't long is it?"

Stoic shook his head, "A couple of hours now," he answered as he put his hand on his aching side that was still bleeding.

"What happens to Mike once you go?"

"Well he'll be his own man, he can do as he wishes and not even have to fight this war unless he really wants to, but he'll still have to drink blood and be careful about going out during the day, blah, blah, blah,"

Stoic's breathing became more laboured as he stood up.

"We can find a way to heal you," Maribel offered.

"There is no way to heal me, my brother dealt me a fatal wound, he meant to prolong my suffering," Stoic answered, "It's in his nature,"

"What are you going to do with what time you have left?"

"Mr Tibbs, can we go to the park?, I know it's late but can we go?" Rachel asked as she ran up to Stoic and held his hand.

"Spend time with Rachel," he answered with a small smile, "Farewell Maribel, may life bring you enough,"

Maribel smiled as she pulled the demon into a hug, "I'm sorry I doubted you,"

"It happens, I'm just glad that I saved Rachel and the girls in time,"

Stoic looked at Rachel before saying, "Listen Rachel, could you go see Judy and ask her to take us to the park, that would be great,"

"Okay," she said as she ran off enthusiastically.

"You want to go to the park now? It's getting late," Maribel started.

"Yeah, I know, but this is my last chance to be with her, plus the park will have no one there at this time so that's always good," he answered as Santana and Brittany got up and walked up to him.

"Hey you two, I have to go, like go, so tell Tina I say goodbye, even though she's never met me, oh and Mike too," Stoic requested.

"Yeah, we will, goodbye Stoic," Santana said as she hugged him, "I don't normally do hugs so this didn't happen,"

"Okay,"

"Bye Mr Tibbs, I hope that wherever it is you're going that you'll be good and happy," Brittany said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Goodbye Abel, I hope you are reborn as someone who is of a good and well life," Jenny said.

"I hope so," Stoic as he hugged her.

Quinn was soon seen standing at the doorway of the living room, "Thanks for what you did for me Stoic, I appreciate it," she said as she hugged him, "I'm going to say goodbye to you now because when we're at the park, I don't want to ruin the last moment for Rachel because she'll have to say goodbye to you last,"

"I know," Stoic said as he saw Rachel running up to him with Judy just behind her.

* * *

At the park, Stoic played with Rachel for about an hour on the playground and relished in watching her laugh with joy as she played her games with him. It wasn't long before Quinn felt well enough to fully join in as Stoic passed Rachel on to her so he could sit down next to Judy and take a break.

At the park bench Judy looked at Stoic and said, "Thank you Abel, for what you've done for my daughter,"

Stoic just nodded his head at her.

"What will happen to you after all of this?" she asked.

"I don't know, I could fade from existence, I could be in a state of purgatory, I could be in hell, I don't know," he answered as he looked at Rachel.

"Will you get to see your family again?"

"No,"

"I've been meaning to ask you, since I figured you'd know, about Rachel?"

"Please look after her,"

"To the best of my ability,"

Stoic nodded his head.

"About Rachel, who in her family had powers like her?" Judy asked, "Do you know?"

"I looked into it, now I know that Shelby doesn't have any powers and nor do the Berry men, but Rachel's Bubbe did which is why Hiram wanted to contact her in the after world to seek advice through the Ouija Board,"

"That man, sometimes I wonder where his head is at, I mean he knew not to play with that thing, we told him not to play with it, why would he do it?"

"Stupidity and over cautiousness, it's why he was so cruel to Shelby in that hospital and didn't even let a first time mother hold who would become her only child well, before she adopted your granddaughter anyway,"

"I can't believe that he didn't even let her hold Rachel?"

"Yeah, over cautious, when Rachel was born he was under the mindset that they had to be the parents that Rachel held on to, that they were the only ones, that Shelby didn't matter, who knew that years later that would eventually bite him and the family in the ass because Rachel wanted to know who her Mom was, but then again he is her biological father and he knows it, probably why he started getting more worried and more cautious; LeRoy I always did like, he had more of a father nature to Rachel, cautious when needed but more willing to let Rachel be who she was supposed to,"

"What?"

"What about what?"

"Her biological father,"

"Oh, right, that, Hiram went against LeRoy's wishes and he took a DNA sample from Rachel and tested it, he's her biological father, it's why he's been so invested and worried, yet ignorant because he didn't know how to cope with a psychic daughter, he's a bit of an asshole and I don't like him,"

"Does Rachel have any other family history of having psychics?"

"Not that I know of, you know sometimes people are just born with a gift and that's how it is,"

"Hmmm, that is true,"

"Rachel's a special kid,"

"I can see that you love her to pieces,"

"I don't want to go," Stoic said as a tear fell from his face, "I have a job and I have to make sure she can make it,"

Judy patted the demon's back, "And we will do our best to make sure that she survives this, but we promise you this, your brother will be destroyed,"

"Good, he can burn for all I care,"

Judy sat back as she watched Quinn and Rachel play on the swings and then on the teeter totter.

"I just can't believe Hiram is at the centre of all this without even being around, if he wasn't so stupid about things, if he had just listened to his daughter, or listened to us," Judy started again.

"Yeah,"

Judy rubbed her forehead as she was thinking of how hard she wanted to hit Hiram over the head.

"If you're thinking of hitting him over the head, please do one for me," Stoic asked.

"I will," Judy said with a smile, "And I know this is far too late, but I'm sorry that I doubted you,"

"In your position, I'd have done the same, so forgiven,"

Stoic soon got up as he felt his heart begin to race, "Oh god," he said as he coughed and collapsed in pain.

"Mr Tibbs?" Rachel said as she paused and ran up to him.

"Hey, hey, Sweetpea," Stoic said as he turned and face her.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go now,"

"But, you can't,"

"I served for as long as I could and my body is too badly hurt, my brother damaged my insides beyond repair and I am not allowed to heal myself with my powers,"

"But,"

"I love you Sweetpea, you be a good girl and grow up well, okay, promise?"

"Mr Tibbs?"

"Promise?"

"But you promised you'd be there for me,"

"I know, and I wish I could, I'm so sorry,"

Rachel just looked at him as she curled up to his chest, "I promise that I'll be good,"

"Good girl," Stoic said proudly.

"And I love you too Mr Tibbs,"

Stoic smiled as he closed his eyes and let out a final whispery breath.

"NO, NO, MR TIBBS DON'T LEAVE ME YET," Rachel screamed and cried as tears poured down her little face. She grasped at the demons body that eventually turned to dust in her hands and blew away, "NOOOO! MR TIBBS COME BACK, PLEASE, PLEASE COME BACK,"

"Rachel I'm so sorry," Quinn said as she picked Rachel up and held her.

"I want him to come back," Rachel said in tears.

It was a while before Rachel calmed down and again the air had changed around her, she angry and heartbroken and she knew now who to blame for this.

_"Don't mourn for the fool,"_ Tenebris was heard saying, _"Don't worry little Rachel, I still have at least ten other people to hurt, what was that club you loved so much?"_

"The other gleeks won't be harmed because the battle is coming," Rachel said angrily and finally as she jumped out of Quinn's arms, "I will see to it that Cain burns for his crimes, the seventh fold is coming and he deserves it, he's not longer human, his human curse no longer applies and I will kill him for what he's done,"

She could hear the demon laughing at her.

The sixteen year old finally had enough as she bursts forth and took over from the four year old, "I've had enough of you Tenebris, too long you have haunted me, too long have you taunted me, this battle is coming to an end, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THOSE YOU'VE TAKEN FROM ME,"

"Rachel wait," Quinn started as Rachel looked up at her with sixteen year old eyes.

"I am going to battle him in my home, that's where it fully started and there shall it end," Rachel said as she used her powers and disappeared.

"NO!" Quinn cried as she tried to reach the girl and missed her as she disappeared.

* * *

**AN 2:** Next chapter is in the works, but I have to see how I am going to run it.

Also, I hope that it answers some questions about Shelby and the Berry men, and no, Shelby will not be playing any role in this.

Until next time team.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Well team, here it is, the final battle. There are about two more chapters to go in this story so I hope you will enjoy this one.

A massive warning though, there is a **character death** in this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

"Okay, so let me get this right, Rachel has now appeared as her usual sixteen year old self, but still stuck in the body of a four year old; and yet she was powerful and angry enough to basically just teleport from the park and is probably now at her house and facing down that fuck-face Tenebris?" Santana said as she drove Quinn to Rachel's house. Brittany was made to go home to her parents as Santana felt it'd be safer there for her; well, after she gave the blonde a protective charm that is.

Jenny had gone back to the hospital in case anything tried to hurt Tina, and Maribel and Judy were travelling to Rachel's house in another car.

Why didn't they stop their girls from coming along? Have you ever tried to stop a teenager from doing anything especially when they were dead set on doing it anyway? Yeah, that's why.

So here Quinn and Santana were, driving to Rachel's house after Judy and Quinn drove back to get the Latina pair and fill them in with what had happened.

"Yeah, I just, I haven't seen her so sad and angry before," Quinn said as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Q, she did just lose her best friend," Santana said as she looked carefully around the road.

"I know,"

"Right, plan, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I just, I just think we need to be there and help her, I don't want her to go insane,"

"Considering all the bullshit she's had to put up with all these years, I doubt she'll go bat shit insane, call it my gut, but I don't think she will,"

As the two girls pulled into the driveway they saw the little girl standing there, almost like she was waiting for them. The mothers hadn't yet arrived.

"Rachel," Quinn said as she ran out of the car and looked at the little girl.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel said, "I figured you'd be here so I thought it best to wait,"

"Rachel you don't have to face him yet,"

"But I do, I'm tired Quinn, I'm just too tired to keep this up, my body is failing and I can feel it dying, I've left this for too long,"

"What?"

"My body is failing because it can't hold the power that I have, it's why I had to grow up and why it would have been safe to train me as a teenager, then again I shouldn't have had my powers bound, my fathers should have realised this because my body needed to get used to it,"

"Rachel,"

"It is the way things are, I need to defeat him so I can get my body back, so I can get my life back,"

"I'll be here for you,"

"I know, but you and Santana shouldn't be here, neither should you two," Rachel said loudly as Judy and Maribel walked up to her.

"We need to be here for you, surly you feel it," Maribel said as Rachel looked up at her.

"Indeed, though I suppose I can't be everywhere at once, you guys need to make sure that nothing breaks out of my house,"

"What about me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked up at her and smiled, "You're better than you think you are Quinn, you may not have your mother's psychic ability, but you have the power of heaven behind you, and you know the words and chants, you help set up a protective barrier around the place because that is needed, but first, Santana you need to help the spirits cross over, starting with Bubbe, she's been here for too long too,"

In just that moment, Rachel's Bubbe walked out of the house and looked at her grandchild, "Rachel you don't have to fight today," her Bubbe said.

"You know I do Bubbe, Cain must pay for what he's done, thank you for getting Mr Tibbs back to me, I know it was you," Rachel said.

"Hmmm, you are welcome my child,"

"You should leave now back to the after life,"

"You know our faith Rachel, we don't believe that there is anything after this world,"

"And yet you exist, Bubbe you deserve to rest and if God brings you back that is also good is it not?"

"Rest would be nice, if I could sleep again that would be good,"

"Santana can help you cross over, is Alma around?"

"The Latina's abuela with the fiery tongue?"

"Yes,"

"I'm right here," Alma said as she appeared.

"Thank you for what you've done for me Alma," Rachel said as the old woman nodded her head at her.

"Abuela," Santana said as she looked at her grandmother, "But I thought you'd be bound to one place,"

"Not that kind of ghost Santana," Alma answered.

"You should cross over with Bubbe," Rachel said, "Rest, be at peace and know that I am going to take care of this,"

"Mami," Maribel said as she walked over.

"You spend more time with your family Maribel, do not lose this chance because one day you will be gone," Alma said.

"Yes Mami,"

"And Santana, you be good, okay, you live a good life and be that doctor I know you can be and look after your girl,"

"I promise Abuela," Santana answered with a firm nod of her head.

Rachel looked at the Latina and said, "Santana, you should help them cross over, you can do this,"

Santana let out a breath as she said, "Goodbye Abuela, I will see you again," she said as Alma nodded at her, "There is a front door in front of you two, can you see it? It's radiating a light so strong and good that you know you should go to it,"

"I see it," Alma said as Rachel's Bubbe agreed and the two walked away and towards the door and disappeared - to where no one would ever know but they left this world behind bidding their family goodbye in their own way as they moved on.

Santana had tears fall from her face that she wiped away and cleared her throat, "Right, now what?" she asked Rachel.

"Tenebris I call you from your place in the abyss," Rachel commanded, "COME FORWARD AND FACE ME YOU COWARDLY BASTARD,"

As the ground shook, the door to the house swung open revealing a clawed shadowy figure, _"Come to me child, come to me, and we shall see the villain I can be,"_ Tenebris mocked.

"No matter what happens I want you guys to not interfere, understand, I want you to stop anything from crossing over to this world or venturing from this house, but do not interfere with my fight," Rachel instructed as the others nodded their heads, "Thank you all for looking after me, oh and Quinn,"

"Yes?" Quinn asked.

"Please know that I do love you and I was serious when I said I wanted to marry you," Rachel said as she smiled and walked away from the stunned blonde.

"You shouldn't be so stunned, you know she's crazy about you," Santana said.

"Yeah, but it's the sixteen year old who just said that not a puppy love four year old," Quinn answered as the door to the front house slammed shut.

"Quinn, here, read from this as I've memorised what I needed over the years," Judy said, "You can do this,"

"Thanks Mom, onwards to battle then?"

"Onwards to battle," Santana said as she placed a comforting yet strong hand on Quinn's shoulder.

* * *

Inside the house Tenebris smiled evilly as Rachel approached him.

_"So, are you going to give me rules?"_ he asked.

"Why bother? You're not going to follow them anyway," Rachel said, "With that being said, CATCH!"

Rachel caught the demon off guard as she sent a powerful blast that hit him square in the face.

"Catch me if you can slowpoke," Rachel said as she ran with Tenebris roaring and casting powerful psi balls at her which she ducked and dove from and occasionally hit him back with.

_"I'm going to kill you,"_ Tenebris snarled.

"You'd have to catch me first and you're failing,"

The two were going at it against each other.

Tenebris managed to slash at Rachel, nicking just the side of her arm causing her to yelp at the pain of it as she created a fireball and began to burn his face with it.

Tenebris howled in pain as Rachel began healing the wound on her arm with a water spell Stoic had taught her before he died as she ran to the kitchen.

_"Get back here,"_ Tenebris said as he held one clawed hand over the right side of his face.

Rachel just smirked as she used her powers and raised the knives in the kitchen up so that they'd be pointing at Tenebris as he entered the kitchen.

For the first time in a long time the demon felt worry as Rachel let out a powerful scream and unleashed her strength by sending the knives flying at him one after another.

_"BRAT,"_ Tenebris growled, he had enough of her having the upper hand in this battle, _"You think you have the upper hand in this, I was only playing at half my strength,"_

"So was I," Rachel said as she appeared in front of him, "Boo,"

Tenebris bellowed as he was flung to the other side of the house smashing through the walls as he felt pain for the first time in a long time. He stood up and cracked his neck as he glared at her. He began to unleash his power, the darkness was swirling around him now as he unleashed tendrils at Rachel and held her in them and began to strangle her whole body.

_"Yield,"_ Tenebris commanded as he flung her and dropped her to the floor and stood on her back.

"No," Rachel said back as she created a psi ball and hit him in the... well balls.

Tenebris groaned at that, why such a thing would hurt a demon Rachel didn't know but she didn't care, not right now anyway.

_"My children, come forth and aid your father,"_ Tenebris hissed as the walls around Rachel started to shimmer and howling children who were covered with steaming tar started to crawl towards her, their back legs dragging behind them as they howled and reminded Rachel of The Screamer.

"Children, of course, that's why it hurts you there, you're a god damn incubus too," Rachel realised.

_"Demons need more than just torture for fun,"_ Tenebris smirked.

Rachel just looked at him, "You really think your children can defeat me?"

_"Why don't you find out?"_

Tenebris's children caught up with her and began to claw and attack her. Rachel jumped and dodged and shot some fiery psi balls at them, but many came to the aid of their father.

Rachel felt bad at first but then realised she had no choice, she had to burn them or they'd continue infecting the world.

But they started to overwhelm her as they crowded around her and then clawed at her before they eventually fully encased her with their bodies.

Tenebris laughed at his small victory but something made him stop, there was a strong powerful light emitting from the inside and was beginning to radiate through the cracks of his children's bodies.

_"That's not possible,"_ he started as his children began to howl and shriek in high pitched horror as Rachel was heard roaring as finally her child body shattered and broke apart, _"How is this possible? How?"_

Rachel stood there finally back in her sixteen year old body looking very pleased with herself as her body gave off a powerful aura with holy light, "I'm psychic, I saw how to revert back without having to die or kill you, surprise,"

Tenebris got angry again, _"Kill her my children, I want that body and that power and I promise you part of this world under my rule,"_

His children again started to lunge at her but Rachel was too quick for them as she dodged and started to kill them off one by one. When all of his children had been eradicated, Tenebris glowered at her angrily.

"You are a monster, I can see you have no remorse and you feel no pain at losing any of your children," Rachel said.

_"They were a means to an end, a way to fight you and they were damn useless, nothing like their father,"_ Tenebris said as the demon just roared at her as he lunged and slashed at her. Rachel returned the attacks as the two crashed through her home. Spirits howled and jumped out of their way.

Eventually Tenebris managed to grab the sixteen year old around her neck and started to squeeze but Rachel kicked him in the gut and flipped backwards.

She heard a sound behind her as she hit Tenebris hard enough that he'd be knocked out for a small bit and turned to see Mike standing there.

"Hey Rachel, welcome back," Mike said.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here to help,"

"How'd you even know I was here?"

"A feeling I guess, I'm not too sure how to explain it, it's like my gut was telling me to get to you despite my parents grounding me, and I figured I could help you if I found you in time, I'm half dead anyway, what's the worse he could do?"

"A lot,"

"Whatever the case, how can I help you?"

"Can you protect Santana?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm a dark ninja now,"

Rachel just gave him a small laugh before saying, "I need you and her to open the portals and start sending all these beings back to where they belong, she has the power to do it, you seem to have a sword now to protect her,"

"Grandfather's old Chinese Long Sword, he gave it to me and said one day I'd need it, guess he was right," Mike answered.

"Get Judy to bless it, most of these creatures are from Christian traditions, so they'd be most affected by Christian rules and law,"

"I shall do, take care now,"

"You too,"

* * *

Mike did as Rachel asked him to as he ran out side, slicing a few demons that tried to attack him down at the same time and causing them to burn up with a scream before disappearing to into ashes.

"Mike, the hell you doing here?" Santana asked as Mike waved hello to her.

"Rachel needs us," he said.

"For what?"

"We need to send some of the spirits back, you can open portals and send them back, that's what she said,"

"I've never done it to this scale before,"

"She said you could, she must know right?"

The Latina just shrugged as she said, "Let's just go and do this,"

Mike nodded his head at that, "But first I need Judy to bless my sword," Mike said as he went to Judy who was at the other side of the house and told her what Rachel had said to him.

Judy just nodded her head as she blessed his sword with what she had and knew.

"Right, you done?" Santana asked.

"Yep," Mike said.

"Good, vamos, let's do this,"

Mike and Santana entered the house, Mike had his sword raised in a defensive stance as he kept an eye out.

"Your left," Santana shrieked as Mike sliced a malicious spirit in half, "Right, right, RIGHT,"

Mike did as instructed as he and Santana set out to work and started sending the spirits back to the spirit world. It was incredibly exhausting.

"WAH, RIGHT," Santana then squealed.

"Santana, I can see them, okay," Mike said in annoyance as he continued what he was doing as Santana set up portals to send the spirits back before making sure to close each portal properly.

In the upstairs part of the house, Tenebris and Rachel were now fighting in her bedroom as she kept casting psi balls against him but was getting very tired.

_"Getting tired I see?"_ he laughed.

"Not that tired, I can still beat you," Rachel spat back.

_"You should yield,"_

"You should stop acting like you aren't a scared little boy,"

Tenebris snarled at her as he lunged again and cut her stomach open causing her to bleed badly as she didn't react in time, but Rachel refused to fall and cry out; she refused to give him satisfaction of that.

_"You're bleeding," _he said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I never would have known without your wonderful observation skills," Rachel said sarcastically causing the demon to scowl at her.

"RACHEL?" Santana was heard yelling through the house, "IT'S DONE, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT,"

"THANK YOU, NOW LEAVE THE HOUSE," Rachel yelled back as Tenebris looked at her and lunged again only to miss her and be hit in his stomach by her fist, "Time to be destroyed,"

Rachel opened up a portal through her floor and Tenebris could see the one thing he feared, the fiery abyss, it was where God destroyed the ones who would never change no matter what.

Rachel grabbed him with her powers and started to pull him towards it as he dug his claws into her floor and growled, but before he got to the top of the abyss hole, he tripped Rachel and sent her sprawling towards her door. Luckily for her if you think about it. For now anyway.

_"FOOL!"_ he growled, _"You will not defeat me, I have someone you love,"_

"No you don't, we freed her," Rachel pointed out as she looked at him. He was currently standing on the other side of the ever growing portal and Rachel knew she had to close it soon or face the consequences. But making sure she could defeat him was getting harder and she knew it would take a small window of opportunity to do it. But the only way Tenebris could be forever destroyed is if he fell into that fiery abyss and was burnt alive so that everything was destroyed to the very last cell of his existence.

_"And yet there she is right at the door,"_ he smirked as Rachel heard footsteps behind her.

Rachel looked up and saw Quinn staring at her with tears in her eyes, "Oh my god, Rachel," she said as she went to help the diva up, "You're back,"

"Yes, and I thought I told you not to come in here," Rachel said.

"I felt I had to be here, to help you, look at you you're hurt,"

Tenebris growled at them causing Quinn to jump a bit but held fast to Rachel's arm.

_"I will never understand your need to love, pathetic emotion," _Tenebris snarled.

"And a pathetic creature like you will never understand what love is all about," Rachel said back as she stood up.

This battle was wearing her down and Quinn could feel it as she held the brunette up.

"Rachel we can always come back, we can damn him to the nether for the time being, I know we can," Quinn suggested.

"He will always come back," Rachel said as the fires from the abyss started to roar bellow them, "The only way to win, and he knows this, is to burn him in the fires,"

"But what can we do?"

"I..." but she didn't get to finish that sentence as Tenebris attacked Quinn by setting a blast of fire against her that knocked Rachel painfully against the door but not before she managed to put up a protective field around Quinn. The blonde screamed at that as Judy was heard entering the house and running up the stairs.

_"They were foolish not to listen to you and now it'll be their deaths,"_ Tenebris laughed.

"They come because they care, because they feel that they can help me against you," Rachel said, "But there seems to be only one thing I can do,"

_"And what may that be?"_

Rachel didn't say anything as she hit him with a blast that was mainly water based and made him crash into her Dreams Board.

"Rachel?" Quinn said as she got up and held the brunette close.

"I really, really, wanted a chance to grow old with you Quinn," Rachel said as she looked at the blonde.

"Rachel, what are you talking about?"

But instead of answering her Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn softly on her lips before moving away from her.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and begged her in tears, "No, please, don't leave, please," Quinn started.

"I have to because we're running out of time and there is no other way to get him in there," Rachel answered, "I'm already dying, you can't save me from the wounds he inflicted with his poison,"

"No Rachel, don't," Quinn said as Rachel's hand slowly and softly left Quinn's.

"Lead a good life Quinn, I wish you enough," Rachel smiled as a tear fell from her face before she jumped over the portal and landed in front of Tenebris, "You want me so bad Tenebris, COME AND GET ME,"

Tenebris took the bait as he roared and lunged at her, _"AT LAST YOU YIELD,"_ he roared happily as his claws ran right through Rachel's stomach causing her to cough a bit in a gasp at the pain. Quinn screamed as Rachel had blood running down from the side of her mouth.

"I yield nothing," Rachel gurgled in a smirk as she caused a powerful blast to erupt behind Tenebris causing him, and in effect her, to fall into the fiery abyss.

"NOOOOOO!" Quinn screamed as she ran towards the portal as it started to close up and the last she saw of Rachel was of the brunette about to hit the fiery flames just as the demon that had forever tried to posses her was being burnt alive in a screaming agony as his cellular structure was being destroyed from the inside out. But before she could do anything for Rachel, the portal closed shut.

Quinn began to cry in agony as she pounded her fists against the bedroom floor. Judy ran in and held her daughter.

"Q?" Santana said as she ran in, Mike following just behind her, "What happened? Where is it? Is it dead?"

"Yeah, dead, Rachel destroyed him in the fiery abyss, no being can come back from that," Judy replied.

Santana patted Quinn's back before asking, "Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know,"

"She's gone," Quinn said as her bottom lip quivered, "She fell, she baited him and she fell into the pit and closed it, I didn't even get to say goodbye, I, she's gone,"

Santana fell to her knees as she too cried a bit. The little girl was gone and she could do nothing about it but cry.

Mike just bowed his head in sorrow and respect for his fallen friend as Maribel and Judy felt the pain of losing a child.

All their efforts, all of their hard work to keep Rachel alive and destroy that demon, now gone. While the demon was finally destroyed, their love for the little girl who had been in their lives caused them to feel pain with the knowledge that Rachel had an undeserved death. That the sweet little girl who had often smiled at them when she was small, smiled in the face of dangers many would not, was now forever lost to them.

"This isn't fair," Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"No, it isn't," Judy said as she hugged her daughter.

* * *

**AN 2:** Yep, that's where we're ending it.  
And as I always say, there is a plan, there is always a plan. Stay frosty - next chapter is in the works - we will see Tina finally wake up and the Berry men return and yes, Judy will whack at least one of them really, really hard.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Hey all, I hope you're well. I've been giving my eyes and brain a rest as I haven't been sleeping well, now that that's been said, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as we begin to wrap this story up. You may find yourself thinking but why...and hopefully I'll answer those questions again in the next chapter if they're not answered here.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

As Santana lead Quinn out of the now empty Berry house, Mike, Judy, and Maribel decided to do one more run through to make sure that everything was cleansed properly as it should be.

They found no more holes, no more cracks, whatever Rachel had done, it had done the the job.

"Well, I guess she did it," Judy said.

"Hey guys, look what I found," Mike said holding up a Ouija Board.

"Where'd you find that?"

"In the master bedroom, I was looking for cracks and found this against one of the walls,"

"Give it to me,"

Mike quickly did as asked as Judy was glaring intensely at him, although now that he thought of it, he realised that she was glaring at the board.

"What are you going to do with it?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to hit Hiram over the head with it, and then I'm going to burn it, and then I shall curse his stupidity," Judy answered.

"In that order?"

"In that order,"

Mike just gave her a nod as he took a step back, "I'm, uh, I don't know what to say," he said.

"Thank you Michael, but perhaps you should head off home now and rest, even a shade should rest no matter how much he thinks he doesn't need to," Judy said softly.

"I'm sorry about Rachel, and I'm sad because she was a good kid,"

"Me too,"

"Thanks for helping out,"

"You should thank Santana, she was the one who brought it to our attention on how to bring you back,"

Mike just nodded his head at that, "I'll tell her tomorrow, I think tonight it's best that I don't say thank you for bringing me back since Quinn is hurting more than the rest of us,"

Judy just nodded her head as she now wondered how she was going to be able to comfort her heartbroken daughter.

At the front of the house, Quinn was sitting in Santana's car gazing at nothing out the window with the Latina in the driver seat and unsure of what to say as she stared at the driver's wheel.

"You want to stay over with me?" Santana asked after some time.

"No, I'll be okay," Quinn answered hollowly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Q, maybe Britts and I should come over to yours then?"

"She'll never know that I actually liked her back," Quinn said suddenly not answering Santana's question.

"She knew Q," Santana said with a level of certainty.

"No she didn't, I just couldn't say it and now I'll never get to,"

"But I'm sure she knew Q, sometimes you don't need to say anything,"

"And sometimes you do,"

Santana just sat back in her seat, "You know S, I'll never know if she truly forgave me for all the bullshit, I'll never know if she would accept my apologies," Quinn said.

"Q, she wanted to marry you and she said so herself that she wanted to be with you, that she was serious about it, she wouldn't have said that if she didn't forgive you," Santana said.

Quinn didn't say anything as she gazed out the window.

"Q, you're going to be okay, eventually," Santana said.

"I don't deserve to be," Quinn said plainly as she sunk a bit more in her seat leaving the Latina to sigh sadly at her friend.

* * *

Over the next few days life wasn't very easy; Quinn was almost on auto pilot, almost...she knew well enough that if she let her guard down there'd be other girls who'd try to take her position as top dog of the school and she wasn't going to have that happen, again. Bree was being a pain as usual but Quinn made sure she put that cheerleader in her place, at the bottom of the pyramid; and because of that the other girls learnt not to mess with one Quinn Fabray because no matter how down and out you thought she was now, she could still get you.

Santana was trying her best to be tough but her powers sometimes got in the way as she tried to adjust; something about Rachel's death and Cain's demised bothered her and she was sure that the event was far from over because as she had learnt, sometimes something that bad (even an event) leaves a wound that could get infested; so she kept her mind in tune just in case.

Brittany was sad because Rachel was gone, she wanted to see the girl again and sadly had to settle for the picture she took of Santana and Rachel together in a tight hug while Rachel was a child; which was now hanging on her locker door - Santana's too.  
Because of the girls being so sad and depressed due to recent events, it wasn't long before the rest of the New Directions found out why.

Tina was the first, although that had more to do with the fact that the girls happened to be visiting her on the day that she woke up. Of course Mike decided to tag along, which probably wasn't the greatest idea. Tina had woken up in hospital and freaked out when she saw Mike. It took over an hour to finally calm her down enough so that they could all explain what had happened and Mike apologised for pushing her out of a window.

"Well, now that I know you were dead, I know it wasn't your fault, I'm sorry you experienced such a horrible death," Tina said as she looked at Mike.

"At least I get to be a blood drinking ninja who fights demons and bad things, that's pretty cool, though it sucks," Mike said back.

"So, where's Rachel?" Tina asked after a bit.

Everyone looked away.

"What?" Tina asked.

"Rachel's gone, she died fighting that thing," Quinn said before she burst into tears as Brittany got up from her seat and hugged the other blonde.

"What? No, that can't be,"

"It happened T," Santana said, "Quinn saw it herself, Rachel baited that son of a bitch and pulled him into the fiery pit,"

"She said she was poisoned, but she could've just waited, we could've done something, anything," Quinn said sadly and angrily.

"She knew what she was doing though Q, we know that, if she could see no other alternative," Santana started.

"But I need her and I want her back, I don't care if we pick up from where we left off or anything I just want her to be alive and breathing,"

"I know you do Q,"

"Can you see her Santana?" Tina asked curiously.

"No, her ghost isn't around, but I did read in one of the books that if you fall into the fiery abyss you don't ever come back out again because that place destroys everything there is about you, your body, your mind, your soul, everything that makes you, you, is destroyed," Santana answered.

Quinn started crying again as Santana felt bad about answering Tina without thinking about Quinn.

"I'm sorry Q," Santana said but the blonde said nothing.

-page break-

When everyone was officially back at school, there were some who were wondering why Mike was always in the shadows or inside, in fact, some even wondered why Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Tina were all together in the library with him reading, always reading. But the new found group thought it important to always be prepared with each other so that if something were to happen they could deal with it.

The day that Glee found out that Rachel had died, everyone was glum - not even Mr Schuester could think of anything t cheer up his kids.

"Dude that sucks balls," Puck said as he pushed a chair with his foot in great anger, "Why? She was a good soul, WHY?"

But no one could answer him as Finn just had his face in his hands as he sat in his chair. He didn't want to talk because he was terrified of not being to stop his own tears.

"I can't believe that world is even real," Mercedes said, "I mean it was weird, you know? I can't believe she's gone,"

"I should've spent more time with her, maybe been nicer to her instead of pretending she was pain in the ass," Kurt said as he stared at the floor.

"All these regrets I feel you guys having, it's always too late when someone is gone," Santana said.

"Hindsight is a bitch," Quinn said quietly.

"Yeah, she sure is,"

"What do you think we should do about competitions, I mean I don't even want to think about it anymore," Mercedes said.

"Why? Because the voice is gone" Santana snapped.

"Not like that, it just wouldn't feel the same without Rachel being there, you know,"

Santana slumped in her chair again as Brittany patted her shoulder.

"I um, do her fathers know? Are they holding a funeral?" Mr Schuester asked, "We should do a memorial for her,"

"They're back tomorrow, Judy's going to tell them herself, I plan on being there just so I can get my mind in with her," Santana answered.

"Me too," Quinn said.

"Me three," Brittany added.

"I've got somewhere to be," Mike said.

"I'm going with you," Tina started as Mike looked at her strongly to stop talking, "But then again I'm healing, so,"

Everyone was quiet again before Mr Shuester sighed and said, "Maybe we'll resume next time when everyone takes the time to heal, okay,"

The crew agreed as they all began to disperse, except for Finn who was still sitting in the chair.

Quinn stayed behind too, "I'm sorry Finn, I couldn't save her," Quinn said quietly from the seat behind him.

Finn just sat up and turned to look at her, "If you did what you could then you did what you could, I just wish she didn't have to die," he said finally.

Quinn just nodded her head at him.

"I'm sorry for you too Quinn," Finn said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because I know it must hurt like crazy to lose someone that you wanted to be with but never had a chance to because of reasons that suck for you, and now you'll never know what could have happened because she isn't here anymore,"

"Yeah, I, I just,"

"You would have been a great pair,"

"How'd you figure this?"

Finn just gave her a look, "I knew for a while now, even before Rachel became a kid but I didn't want to interfere,"

Quinn just gave him a sad smile.

* * *

Finally the day that the Berry men arrived back in Lima came.

Judy was waiting for them with Quinn and Santana, Brittany ended up having another engagement with her parents so she couldn't make it.

"Judy?" Hiram said as the woman looked at him.

"Oh, hello Judy," LeRoy said, "Where's Rachel?"

"We should go inside," Santana said as Quinn just looked at them.

"What's going on?" LeRoy asked, "Where's our daughter?"

"Inside," Quinn instructed sharply as the two men went inside and everyone sat down apart from Judy.

"Is it just me or does Judy seem very angry?" Hiram asked before yelling in agony, "OW, HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, WHAT THE HELL?"

He soon looked up to see Judy staring at him angrily and in tears as she threw the Ouija Board into the fireplace, poured flammable liquid on it, then set it on fire before she turned and looked at Hiram again.

"What'd you do that for?" Hiram asked, "And why'd you burn that?"

"YOU, YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL, YOU STUPID FUCKING MORON," Judy yelled angrily as Quinn and Santana's mouths dropped at her curse word.

"Judy?" LeRoy started in annoyance that she swore at his husband.

"YOUR HUSBAND IS AN IDIOT,"

"Now Judy,"

"NO, you will let me finish this, I told you two, I told you to NEVER play with a Ouija Board or try and contact the other side, EVER, and you did it anyway, Rachel has been tormented by that thing ever since he opened that door,"

"What?" LeRoy said in shock as the colour of Hiram's face drained, "I thought you said you weren't using that board,"

"Well, I," Hiram started.

"You told me that it was an heirloom or something like that and you only had it for sentimental reasons, why'd the hell did you start using it?"

"I, I wanted to talk to my mother, I didn't think that thing would follow her,"

"Doors open themselves to more than just those you wish for," Judy snapped as she then went into some detail about what had happened while they were away, including how Hiram went behind his husband's back and got a DNA test for Rachel to test out who her real parent was.

The DNA part wasn't what got LeRoy first who just shook his head in disbelief; it was all the other things like the demon who was there (and he wasn't aware of him, surprisingly); and the fact that Rachel's powers were starting to become stronger, or that Hiram risked the life of their child because he was just scared of having a psychic daughter and ended up doing things he shouldn't have.  
LeRoy just couldn't do anything or say anything for a bit. He should have known, he should have guessed but he always trusted Hiram too much; he knew that it was odd that Hiram had a Ouija Board, but he trusted his husband with the truth. He knew that the sounds he were hearing weren't just the walls creaking due to the age of the house it was the knocking of the damned and he felt so angry at himself for not even asking his daughter if she was okay because she always had a smile plastered on her face. He really did feel the fool.

"Where's Rachel?" LeRoy asked, "Where's my little girl?"

"She's gone," Quinn said quietly.

"What?"

"She fought that thing and she fell,"

LeRoy just sat back as the pain that his only child was gone started to sink in as Hiram blinked.

"You shouldn't have opened doors or locked Stoic away," Quinn said angrily at Hiram.

"Who's Stoic?" Hiram asked.

"Mr Tibbs, the demon who was always with her," Quinn answered.

"What? A Demon, are you crazy?"

"HE SACRIFICED HIS LIFE TO PROTECT HER," Quinn yelled, "And you didn't even listen to Rachel when she told you he was safe, her powers were growing beyond the limits that her necklace to contain and he could have helped her, but no, you had to be an idiot and over cautious that you damned him, and now she's gone because she snapped at the fact that her best friend died to protect her and you, it's all YOUR FAULT,"

Quinn lunged at Hiram wanting to slap him only to be held back by Santana, "Let me go Santana, he deserves it for what he's done, it's all his fault, Rachel would have been safe and alive and learning how to control her powers if it wasn't for him doing shit he wasn't supposed to,"

"Q, calm down," Santana started.

"NO, I will not, I, Rachel's dead because he couldn't trust her,"

"Take Quinn outside Santana, Quinn, baby, please listen to me you have to calm down," Judy said as Quinn stopped and looked at her mother before exiting the house with Santana, still fuming.

"But she's right you know, we told you not to play with the Ouija Board, we told you that if things got worse to come and see us, if not me then Maribel or Alma, we would have helped you," Judy said.

"I just thought that with my mother having some knowledge, I didn't, I, I wanted the power thing to end, that's all, I thought she'd know what to do," Hiram stuttered but let out a breath at the same time.

Judy however didn't miss a beat, she saw a look cross Hiram's face and it was one that she knew well.

"I can't believe you, you monster," Judy hissed.

"Judy? What's wrong?" LeRoy asked through tears.

"You I can see pain, sadness, remorse, and regret," Judy started, "But HIM, I see only relief that Rachel's no longer here,"

LeRoy turned to look at Hiram's face and saw that it was so, "How could you?" he started.

"LeRoy, it's not that, it's just I didn't know how to handle her, her powers were strong, and scary, and," Hiram began.

"Do you NOT miss our child, HUH? A child that you refused the right to her own mother's arms because you were scared, a child who has gone through so much because you didn't listen and because I was foolish enough to trust you, I just, get out Hiram,"

"You can't be serious,"

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE," LeRoy yelled through pain and anger, "Get out and only come back when you've realised what you've done, Rachel is our child,"

"She's MY CHILD, not YOURS," Hiram snapped then clamped his hand over his mouth.

LeRoy just glared at him as he was reminded of how his husband went behind his back to test their daughter's parentage, "I beg your pardon?"

"I, nothing,"

"No, SAY IT,"

But Hiram said nothing.

"Not my child huh?" LeRoy said as he stood up and looked at Hiram strongly, "I was the father who had to put a band-aid on her scraped knees, I was the father who took her to lessons and hung out with her every day, I was the father who cradled her at night when she cried because of monsters and thunderstorms, I was the father who didn't even want to leave on this stupid business trip because I felt my child needed me more but you just couldn't be alone on this trip and Rachel was too kind to you and just smiled and said she'd be okay, I was more of a father than you and that's the truth, whenever Rachel cried, I was there, you just stood at the door, when Rachel first started moving things with her abilities, you ran to whoever it was who could suppress her for being who she was born to be, I would've encouraged her but no, I had to be the fool in love, the fool who trusted, I had to be the idiot who just didn't do what was right and necessary for our child and now our baby is gone, the little star that we always wanted is gone,"

"The child YOU always wanted," Hiram ended up saying.

"Get out Hiram," LeRoy said, "And stay away from me, and from the World that Rachel was in because all you brought was death and misery,"

Hiram just stood up angrily and grabbed his unpacked bag and slammed the door shut on his way out as he drove away.

LeRoy sat down again as he looked at Judy, "Was she happy with you?" he asked.

"Most of the time yes," Judy answered, "She was also staying with Santana and from what I heard was also very happy there,"

LeRoy nodded his head at that, happy that his daughter was at least a bit happy before the end of her short life, "I should prepare for her funeral, I should, I need to, her doll, where is it? I need to bury it with her, I," he started as he felt panic run through his body.

"LeRoy," Judy said softly, "Her body was burnt in the battle, there's nothing left, I'm sorry,"

"No, I need my daughter's body, and I will, I must bury her properly,"

"LeRoy you're going into shock, perhaps you should come and stay with us,"

"What kind of father am I? I should have listened more to her, I should've, I just, I,"

But before he could say more LeRoy's eyes, that had welled up during the course of the talk, bursts as he began to sob loudly and let out a cry as the reality that his daughter was never going to come home again sank in.

* * *

So it came to be that LeRoy stayed with the Fabray's for the next few months. He just couldn't be in that house anymore.

Hiram and he ended up divorcing. Why Hiram didn't fight for his marriage? Or why he didn't want to even talk about Rachel or their family was beyond LeRoy but right now he didn't care. Hiram didn't shed a single tear from what he had seen over their child. And yes, to him Rachel was his child, blood meant nothing if it stabbed you in the back as far as he was concerned.  
He was her father, her daddy, and Hiram could go jump off a cliff for all he cared.

The memorial service for Rachel was small and intimate as was the funeral. Shelby was there too as she cried over the loss of her child. LeRoy had tried to return Mr Tibbs to her but the older brunette refused as the doll would hold memories of the daughter she should have gotten to know better.

LeRoy just nodded his head as he held the doll in his hands during the funeral but ended up not burying it with the things that represented Rachel. Quinn had quietly and politely asked him if she could keep Mr Tibbs and in the end he reluctantly said yes.

Hiram was a no show to either events.

Judy had to calm LeRoy down and said that it was Hiram's loss if he couldn't even mourn over the death of his own child.

"He is mourning, just not yet," Santana had said suddenly to the two, "In a few months he'll realise the gift he lost and the family he lost because he wouldn't own up to what he did and he will cry, a lot, reconciliation may be what he's aiming for after that but he knows it will be too late; at least for a long time,"

"You sure?" LeRoy had asked.

"Yeah, call it my gut feeling,"

And since then life went on. Where Hiram went, no one knew, but LeRoy decided to sell the house that he got in the divorce and he packed up and moved to Atlanta for a new job, promising to keep in contact with Judy and thanking her again for what she had done and tried to do for their family.

-page break-

It had been about five months now since the battle ended and the New Directions were now preparing for Regionals as they had won Sectionals. They weren't going to lie, they were worried about how they'd sound and do because usually Rachel was there to cheer them on or prep everyone. In the end they decided to do a medley of Michael Jackson, with Quinn of course laughing for the first time in a long time at how Rachel would probably comment during practice about how she didn't understand the appeal of Michael Jackson over that of Barbra Streisand and that comment made the others laugh too as they reminisced the times of when Rachel was there.

Over time, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mike; under the supervision of Jenny, Judy, and Maribel, started doing investigation work and helping people out. Most of the time they could prove it was a natural cause behind a supernatural assumption, which was good for them, and every now and again they really were dealing with something from the supernatural. While cases were rare (mainly because they didn't always go looking for it); they were still there and always reminded the crew of the other world that existed in tandem with their own.

"Yes Santana I'm okay, I'm getting there, yes I'm doing my homework, yes I have the protective charm," Quinn said on the phone in a small annoyed tone, "God when did you become such a Mom?"

She laughed at Santana swearing at her and calling her a puta, "Okay I'll see you tomorrow, girl's night out? You, me, Brittany, and Tina, I don't know, a movie? Or we can look at that new case that Mom got, sure, yeah, okay goodnight, I'd like to sleep now, okay bye," Quinn said as she hung up the phone and gave a small laugh.

Santana really was becoming such a Mom - the Latina was constantly looking out for her and Brittany - and when she could Tina; although Tina now would just smile and say that she had her sexy ninja to protect her...with abs; as Mike and her began dating about a month ago.

Quinn just sighed as she started closing her curtains for the night as she looked out her window and into her garden. A figure caught her attention and began to panic as she realised that the figure moved a bit.

'No, no, not a shadow, I hate those ones,' Quinn thought to herself in a panic as she looked out the window again and saw that the figure was still standing there waving up at her. She blinked for a moment and then stood back. She soon recognised the shape and that made her panic even more, 'It couldn't be? No, it just couldn't be not after all this time, it was not possible,' she thought to herself as she tried to find protective charms.

She looked out the window again as she ran around her room only to see that the figure had disappeared. She stopped and rubbed her eyes thinking that she was reading far too much into things only to scream in shock and fear when the figure reappeared right in front of her face but outside her window.

_"Hello there Quinn,"_ the figure said as Quinn fainted and her world went black.

* * *

**AN 2: **Oh yes we're ending there. Lol. Next chapter will be in the works so keep your eyes peeled; and it will probably be the last chapter. Stay frosty.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Hey all, so I have some good news. This chapter is **NOT **the last one. One of the reviewers asked if I would consider writing an epilogue for this story so that it can be wrapped up and I thought about it and decided that after this chapter, YES, I will write an epilogue of sorts.

Apart from that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

Quinn started to stir as she felt something soft under her. She realised that it was her bed...wait, when did she get into her bed? And what was that odd feeling on her scalp? Claws? ... why were there claws stroking her hair? Wait...was there something sitting on the bed next to her?

_"Oh Quinn, you silly little girl,"_ the deep voice said with a laugh, _"Did you really think your protective charms and spells would keep me out?"_

It felt sinister to Quinn as she opened her eyes and screamed at the demon that was sitting on her bed next to her.

_"Oh god my ears, jeez, Quinn, I'm sorry, stop screaming,"_ the demon tried to say only to have Judy burst through the door and gape.

"Stoic?" Judy said in surprise.

_"Hello, and surprise?"_ the demon said sheepishly, his armour clinking every so often as he moved.

"Stoic you horrible human demon being," Quinn yelled as she slapped the demon on his shoulder and then realised whose name she had said, "Wait? Stoic?"

_"Hello,"_ he said as he waved, _"I couldn't resist you were just freaking out a bit too much and I thought it'd be funny to scare you a bit as a prank, guess it backfired,"_

"YOU THINK? For a demon who's supposed to be thousands of years old and supposedly wise, you sure came up with the most dumbass idea for a prank to pull on people who've just been through hell, granted five months ago but still, PLUS you decide it's hilarious to stroke my hair, as I'm sleeping, AFTER I pass out, yeah good job Mr Creepy,"

"It's been five months?" Stoic as he changed to human form back in his suit and tie.

"YES,"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I scared you, jeez, can you please stop yelling at me?"

"Fine," Quinn said as she crossed her arms and huffed, "You're really back?"

"Yep, have to say I'm really surprised, but I'm happy I'm back," Stoic said with a smile.

"How?" Judy asked, "And one moment,"

Judy chucked some Holy Water into Stoic's face as he made a face with his eyes closed, "So, do you believe that it's me?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"One second," she said as she threw another holy object at him which he caught, "Yep, I'm happy, oh wait,"

She then ran out of the room, grabbed her camera, came back and took his photo and viewed the image, "And NOW, I'm happy," she said.

"A picture?" he asked.

"Yes, this is a special camera, it catches the negative and the bad energies, if you were one you'd show up a different way on this camera's footage as opposed to just a normal picture,"

"Cool, so, what's been happening?"

"How about you tell us how you're here? I mean you're dead,"

"Well, I was, but something weird happened, I was somehow back on that heavenly plane but I was badly hurt, I think they put me in some facility to recuperate and heal as they pieced me back together, apparently the big boss said that he was willing to give me one more chance for what I've done for his creation, so yeah, I only just woke up again not too long ago so I've missed out on what's been happening, plus time does tend to run differently there,"

"So you're back to help humanity again?"

"Yep, until I die or it's judgement day,"

"What about your family?"

"They're good and safe, I got to see Rachel, my Rachel, and our daughter again for a while before I came back here, so yeah, they're safe and they're happy, but they know I have a job to do back here on Earth so here I am,"

Quinn just gave Stoic a sad smile, "No need for demon to human bonding right?"

"Well, I've already bonded with someone as part of the condition for me being back, so we're good, AND now that I'm back, Mike's stuck with me as his hard-ass trainer," Stoic said.

"How does this "bonding" work again?"

"It's just someone that I'm stuck with to make sure I'm anchored to this place and don't stray, that's all, and they can use me if and when they see fit, but most of the time I'll have my free will, they can't use me for personal gain and blah, blah, blah, oh and they will age a bit slower than the usual human, but otherwise no biggie, oh and no, I'm not tattooed onto their skin or have to be near them twenty-four seven, it's more of a spiritual bond and all that, it's a bit hard to explain,"

"Aha, basically it's a contract stating in order for you to be here someone has to be your handler and you have to do stuff as asked with certain conditions,"

"Oh, that wasn't so hard then,"

"Yes, anyway do we know said person?"

"Yes, you do," Stoic smiled as he looked at Quinn, "And I think it's time you got to meet her,"

Quinn wondered what he meant as Stoic moved a bit to the side and waved his hand, almost like he was casting a spell. Judy went and stood behind Quinn and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. They both knew that he was opening a door, but being a demon or was he now regarded as an angel? Either way, being who he was they trusted his ability and his skill to not allow other beings into their house.

A heavenly light glow accompanied the door that opened as a young woman walked out of it with a big smile. Quinn felt her breath disappear as she froze at who was standing in front of her.

"It can't be?" Quinn said for the second time that night as she moved away from her mother and towards the figure.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Quinn Fabray," the young woman said.

"Rachel?" Quinn said, surprised as she saw a sixteen year old Rachel stand in front of her.

"The one and only," Rachel said.

"I, you, how?"

"Long story short, Stoic was asked to save me before I hit the flames, guess time runs differently on the heavenly planes or other dimensions, anyway, I was being healed as the poison was being pulled out of me and burnt and then my body had to heal and my powers be fine tuned, took a bit of time but yeah, how long was I gone?"

Quinn didn't quite answer her as she pulled Rachel into a big hug and held her so tight that it felt and looked like she was never going to let the smaller brunette go.

"Five months, but you're back for real right?" Quinn muffled through the brunette's hair.

Rachel just nodded her head as Quinn smiled and held her even tighter.

"Quinn, breathing," Rachel said.

"Not letting you go, EVER," Quinn said.

Judy just smiled as she decided to call Maribel and Jenny to tell them what was happening before calling LeRoy.

"Rachel quite a lot has happened since you, since you, you," Quinn started but couldn't finish.

"Died," Rachel finished for her.

"Yes, and I,"

"This can wait until morning Quinn," Rachel said as she looked at Stoic, "Perhaps you and I should retire somewhere for the night?"

"You can stay with us," Judy said, "For as long as you need, your house isn't there anymore,"

"Ah, so Stoic, shall we retire for the night?"

"Hmmm, no," Stoic said, "Teens and hormones, you've been gone a while, I think I'll just hang out on the roof and keep watch, you know, just in case,"

"Or you can come with me downstairs and have some tea and we can chat about living arrangements and I can tell you what's been happening recently," Judy said.

"Sounds good to me,"

"And girls, just this once I'm allowing free reign,"

"Mom!" Quinn said as she looked at her mother.

"Don't tell me that you weren't thinking about it," Judy said raising her eyebrow.

"I may have been thinking about it but it doesn't mean I'm going to do it, Rachel and I just aren't there yet,"

"Okay, okay, but you two can catch up, Rachel also needs to know about what's been happening with her fathers and her home,"

"I already know about that," Rachel said.

"You do?" Quinn said in surprise.

"Psychic, plus I was filled in while I was healing so I wouldn't falter when I got back, I am shocked but I'm happy for Dad, LeRoy that is, Hiram on the other hand..."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault Quinn, he is who he is and he'll pay for what he did, for now, I think I'd like to rest, I, um, don't have pajamas,"

"I got that sorted," Stoic said as he somehow magicked a bag into his possession and gave it to Rachel, "Some stuff for you, right, Judy, tea? As for you two, try to keep it down,"

As the two grown ups left, Quinn was left a bit red faced at what they were proposing the two girls were going to get up to as Rachel just laughed at her expression.

"Not funny," Quinn murmured as she looked down.

"Oh Quinn, it's very funny," Rachel laughed as Quinn glared at her.

"Welcome back Rachel," Quinn finally said with a smile.

* * *

As the girls were getting ready for school the next morning, and having Judy and Stoic tease them to no end about their make out session.

"It was not even that bad, god," Quinn said in annoyance as she did a face palm.

"It was so good," Rachel said with a grin.

"Humans," Stoic said sticking his tongue out and pretending to be sick.

"Says the demon,"

"Angel now thank you,"

"Whatever, says the angel who did the same seeing his wife in the heavenly realms,"

"We just made out, so what,"

"I take that statement and apply it to Quinn and I, so shush,"

The now newly reinstated angel clamped his mouth shut in annoyance as Judy laughed at them.

"You three are hilarious, now, we need a back story and..." Judy began saying as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Quinn said as she opened the door and Brittany zoomed in followed by Santana who was walking slowly behind her.

"Judy took her and Stoic's picture right?" Santana asked Quinn as the blonde shut the door.

"Of course, I did," Judy said as she glared at Santana, "And yes they're both perfectly safe and back,"

"Sorry, I was just checking can't be too sure with that world,"

"A-ha,"

"Rachel, Rachel, RACHEL!" Brittany said happily as she hugged the smaller brunette tight, "I missed you, you're big again, and I missed you,"

"Um, okay, thank you Brittany," Rachel said as she hugged Brittany back.

"Welcome back Tiny, it's good to see you again," Santana said, "You have to tell us on the way to school what happened and how,"

"I will,"

"Yeah, so, now everything's back to normal," Brittany stated.

"No, it won't go back to normal," Quinn said.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't it go back to normal?"

"Because, it, it just won't,"

"Okay,"

"What Q means to say is that we won't be treating Rachel like a pariah anymore," Santana said.

"San, we wouldn't do that to her anyway, she doesn't eat meat,"

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You said we treat her like a pariah, I mean, don't they eat meat and all that?"

"Oh, gotcha, no, pariah is a social outcast, like a loser, someone no one wants around, you're thinking of a piranha,"

"Oh, oops,"

Rachel just gave them a small chuckle before looking at Quinn who closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"Freaking finally," Santana muttered as Brittany jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands.

"They were kissing like crazy last night, I thought I had to get a bucket of cold water on them," Stoic teased.

"SHUT UP STOIC!" Rachel and Quinn yelled at the laughing angel.

-page break-

It was decided that Rachel would just make up the story that she and her parents were at a get away to try and mend the families relationship, but because it didn't work out the Berry men divorced and Rachel needed time alone to adjust with her Dad LeRoy in another city. It wasn't the best story they could come up with but it worked for now.

"Does your Dad know that you're back?" Santana asked as she drove the four of them to school.

"Yes, he knows, he's ecstatic so he's coming here the moment he can get time off work to see me, he's going to have a hell of a time to explain why his daughter is miraculously back but I'm sure he'll be able to do it," Rachel answered.

"He was the better father you know,"

"I know,"

"You know I'll be honest, I do regret not hitting Hiram in his stupid face or speaking my mind but when does anyone ever do what they think they'll do when they get to confront a situation they'd been thinking of,"

"He will get what he deserves Santana, no one ever truly gets away with what they've done, especially if it's bad,"

The Latina just nodded her head at that.

Once they arrived at school, the attempts at inaudible gasps made it quite annoying as the four went to the school office. After about an hour of talking, Rachel was able to leave the office with a new schedule and so life of course eventually went on.

Most people who encountered Rachel believed her story that she was away trying to get over the family break up, but the only people who knew the truth were Mr Schuester and the New Directions. Who were incredibly happy that she was back in their lives again.

"Guys, I just wanna say, welcome back Rachel, it's good to see you," Mr Schuester said as he look at Rachel, who smiled back at him and nodded her head, "And now that she's back, shall we get back to planning Sectionals?"

Everyone groaned but nodded their heads anyway.

"So, solos, since Rachel's back I think she should take it even though we had Mercedes and Santana written down as our potential solo singers, and of course Sam and Quinn as our duet," Mr Schuester started.

Rachel raised her hand.

"She's baaack," Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Yes Rachel," Mr Schuester said.

"I still think we should let either Mercedes or Santana have the solo,"

Everyone looked at her, but she ignored it and continued, "And, Quinn and Sam won the Duets competition a while back so wouldn't it be fair to say they do the duet?" Rachel said, "I was thinking of something like 'Time of My Life' for them both, that could be the starting song, then we either have a song with Mercedes singing something from Whitney, or we have Santana sing Valerie with Mike and Brittany doing the main Choreography," she finished.

"Did you just volunteringly volunteer to be swaying in the back?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it,"

"But, you, I, wow,"

"You just made Santana unable to speak, you're a legend," Puck laughed as he leaned forward and gave Rachel a high five making a couple of the others laugh.

"However, I think all of us have to agree that you need to take either the solo or the duet because damn girl we missed you," Mercedes said as Rachel looked up at her in shock.

"It's true though," Finn said, "We missed you, we thought you were dead, the fact that you're alive is awesome and we want to hear you sing,"

"Um, I, um, okay?" Rachel said in an uncertain tone.

"She'll do it," Santana said as she got her voice back, "Won't you Tiny? Because if you don't, I'm going to set Brittany's pout on you,"

Brittany pouted at her in that moment.

Rachel leaned in to Quinn and whispered, "I have a very powerful demon slash angel at my disposal and I have massive psychic power but for some reason I'm not immune to the Brittany pout?"

"I don't think many people are," Quinn whispered back.

Rachel just smiled back.

* * *

As the next few months progressed, life wasn't always easy; the girls did have their fights and arguments; mainly about how to approach a case that was potentially dangerous. (Mike always stayed out of it for his sanity's sake).  
Rachel and Quinn finally got together but they had hard times because most people tried to break them up because loser and winner don't mix. Quinn hated that pharse.

Thank god for the boys, especially Finn who'd literally pick up anyone who tried to mess with Rachel and carry them away and place them elsewhere in the school, quite a funny sight to watch actually. Puck would drag them away and if it was guy, he'd throw them in the dumpster. If it was a girl, Santana would step in and threaten them about going all Lima Heights.

One girl pushed her buttons and she was so terrified by the end of the experience that no one messed with Rachel and Quinn again...well, for at least another month or two anyway.

There was also schooling to worry about and Rachel had to catch up with the five months that she'd missed out on - but she did alright since of course Quinn placed a No Sex and No Making Out Policy when it was time to study - much to the brunette's mental and physical frustration.

LeRoy did come back and he wanted to take Rachel with him back to Atlanta which Rachel really, REALLY didn't want to do and after much deliberation he finally let her stay in Lima with Judy and Quinn. Of course he did get to meet Stoic to whom he said his thanks for saving his daughter with Stoic promising that he'd keep looking after the small brunette.

"Emails, Skype, phone contact, keep me posted about what you're doing, okay?" LeRoy said as he and Rachel were sitting in the Fabray lounge with Stoic, "And when it's time for college let me know so I can help pay for it somehow, oh, and I will visit as often as I can, okay, or maybe I can move back here,"

"Yes I promise that I'll keep in contact with you, and no you don't have to move back here, you have a great job in Atlanta that literally pays ten times more than what Lima ever did," Rachel said.

"That is true, still can't get recognised and married though but that's okay,"

"Have you met anyone?"

"Well, um,"

"You so have,"

"I'm not ready yet, some wounds go deep,"

"I understand,"

"You sure you don't want to come to Atlanta with me?"

"Um, well, I,"

"You like it here because you're comfortable here,"

"Yes,"

"Just do well in school, behave, and do not, for the love of God, dabble,"

"I don't really have a choice with my abilities but you know I won't dabble,"

"Good, and be safe, and listen to Judy,"

"I will,"

LeRoy looked at his daughter with a smile that hadn't graced his face in a very long time but a part of him was still worried, if Rachel was back, then what about Cain?

"Cain's dead if that's what you're worried about, he doesn't exist anymore," Rachel said comfortingly, "And any trace of him is gone,"

"Okay, good, now, college, I know you're a year away but you have to start planning," LeRoy said, "We need to make financial plans,"

"Not necessary," Stoic said as he looked at LeRoy, "I plan to pay for her tuition and rent, and Quinn's, and Santana's, and Mike's, and Brittany's, and Tina's,"

Rachel looked at him as did LeRoy, "Say what?" Rachel started.

"I'm a very wealthy man, I've lived for thousands of years, I have a lot of money that I rarely if ever use, I mean I had to do something with my life to pass the time and I knew with the world going as it was I'd need good money; and I have hobbies outside of kicking evil's ass," Stoic said with a shrug.

"Okay, define wealthy,"

"Not many people know this because I keep a low profile for obvious reasons, but I'm more wealthy than the guy who owns the fruit for a computer company,"

"You're more wealthy than the Apple company? Okay, in the words of Noah, the hell? You never told me,"

"Wanted you to love me for a poor demon well angel now,"

"Would have loved you either way, I was three when we met,"

"Actually you were a baby,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"You don't have to do that," LeRoy started, "I'm her father, I should do it,"

"But you don't have to, I'm offering, you've been a good man, granted there were some things you could have done but that is in the past now, I feel very much like a parent to Rachel too, so you should just take my offer," Stoic said as he looked at LeRoy as the other man nodded his head.

-page break-

Of course the others did find out about Stoic's intentions to help pay for their college tuition, to say they were ecstatic about that would have been a gross understatement. But he did make the conditions that he was not going to pay for them to lounge around, they had to work for their grades, they had to study, all that; which of course they agreed to.

"And I just realised something," Santana said.

"Yeah?" Stoic started.

"We're still doing all this ghost, demon, hunting, thing, you could totally fund us, equipment would be great, and books, plus we could go a bit more national,"

"Worry about local and college first, and about where you know you should be, but yes that's an idea we could think of,"

"Like TAPS, right?" Brittany said, "Oh, and you can be our Giles, except without the council being a pain in the ass,"

"He could so be our Giles," Santana said before saying, "And yes, like TAPS but without the cameras and all that crap because the last thing we need is for scientists to test our psychic skills, damn I like my privacy,"

"Says the girl who basically had sex with Brittany in a classroom," Quinn said deadpanned as she looked at Santana who blushed.

"The door was locked," Santana said almost quietly.

"Aha, I can still hear you know,"

"Was Brittany's hand fucking your cunt Santana?" Rachel asked as Santana nearly fell over from that statement and Brittany laughed, "You didn't think I'd forget my childhood experience of being babysat by the Unholy Trinity did you?"

"I, I, I, she, I, shut up," Santana said, "Enough about the hot stuff between me and Britts, focus,"

"Fun to tease you you know,"

"My powers have grown too you know,"

"Oh I know, but I can still kick your ass and you know it,"

"Shut up,"

"Did you like us as your babysitters?" Brittany asked, "Oh, oh, and were you serious about marrying Quinn?"

"Yes and yes," Rachel answered straightforwardly.

"Yay,"

Stoic just laughed at the group.

-page break-

Mike on the other time was having a harder time, being a shade wasn't easy, he had to learn more about the supernatural world and knowing what would be effective; and drinking blood on a daily basis still sucked for him - no vampire pun intended because he just drank stuff out of a blood bag; Stoic kept him training early in the morning and demanded that he keep his mind focused on studying.

"I don't care if you're going to Chicago to dance you still have to keep on top of your education, you need to know the theory as well as the practice, now get your ass back to training and stop whining," Stoic said.

"Yes Stoic," Mike said in annoyance.

"And if you're about to ask about Rachel and Santana training, then yes they are still training, true warriors are always prepared,"

"What about..."

"Tina, Quinn, and Brittany are also training, at least to keep fit and know what to do if necessary, none of the girls bar Santana on the odd occasion are complaining so stop whining,"

Mike just grumbled at that.

"Oh c'mon Mike, it's not that bad," Rachel said as she walked into the training room at the gym that Stoic had built on an old abandon property that he bought, "Besides, training is good fun, just think of it like you were dancing and practicing for that,"

"Fine, fine, fine," Mike said as he went back to the punching bags.

Life was good...well, until the next big bad demon came along but that could be another story best left for another time...or in your imaginations, however you see fit.

* * *

**AN 2:** Alrighty team, next chapter is the last.  
And no, I do not plan to write another story with regards to the next big bad demon because I need to move on from this tale. This style of ending is actually inspired by Michael Ende and how he wrote 'The Neverending Story'; if you've never read that tale then I highly recommend you do, I loved that book as a kid.  
Anyway, next and final chapter is in the works and will be an epilogue so I hope you'll enjoy it.

Until next time team.


	22. Chapter 22 - Epilogue Twenty Years Later

**AN:** Okay Everyone, This is It. The **final/last** chapter of 'Inner Child's Demon'

Firstly, and **most importantly**, I just want to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has followed this story, favourited it, reviewed it, and just kept going with it. The response has been phenomenal for me personally and I think and feel that that is probably one of the reasons why I kept writing as I did and updated quite often. So **thank you** **all** for that. This has been a great experience.

Although I'm kinda sad for this story to end, I am also happy that I can start to sleep again before I start my next adventure, plus finish an old story that still needs to be finished.

Thank you to everyone who interacted with me via PM's and reviews, those have been awesome. Thank you also to guest reviewers who left their take on the chapters. I'm sorry I couldn't PM you to thank you personally.

Thank you to everyone who favourited this story and followed it - that's awesome sauce.

To those who chose to just read and enjoy the story from beginning to the end without doing reviews and so, thank you; it's been fantastic just to see that you kept on reading and are/were enjoying the tale; and that just motivated me to keep going at it to get the story out there to you.

Secondly, I wanted to end the tale on a partial lighter note yet on an action (you'll see what I mean) note because I know that most other tales in the horror/thriller/supernatural genre rarely if ever have a closure ending (which drives me nuts); but I will say that there is a **character death** mentioned in this final chapter.

And as I always say, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. And until the next tale team; **Thank You ALL** very much for your support it has been greatly appreciated and I'm very thankful for it.

from Dante Andy Anderson

* * *

**Epilogue: Twenty Years Later**

Darkness is what Rachel was experiencing now, darkness, pain, and fear - more because she was worried for Quinn's safety than her own. She was currently inside a house on her own as she tried to hunt down a fire demon that broke its' way out of hell and began wrecking havoc in a poor family's home. After determining that the thing wasn't attached to anyone in the house, be they adult, child, or pet; Rachel had the home owners and their family sent away so she could do her job and battle it.

The knocking was always a dead giveaway, why demons thought it was funny to knock on things she'll never understand but if what Cain had said when he was alive was true, demons and bad spirits just thought it was great to mess around with people's heads.

According to Quinn and Brittany, this place had no known history, unlike that last place the group helped out which was rife with a sad and violent history, the only thing that Rachel could think of was that the older kids must have played a ritual game with spells they knew nothing about; boy did that bring back fond memories of her High School year when she was just a little four year old and the Unholy Trinity had to look after her.  
Why? May you ask, were Tina, Brittany, Mike, and Santana not helping her out? Well, Tina was working another case with Santana in the state over with Mike; Brittany was at home with her and Santana's ten year old twin girls and five year old son.  
Stoic on the other hand was with her as was Quinn; who fought and won an argument with Rachel about coming with her that night because the blonde argued that it was a terrible idea for Rachel to go alone, even if Stoic were going she was still at the house alone. The only consolation that Rachel did get was that her now very heavily pregnant and almost about to pop wife was going to be stuck in the tech truck monitoring the house and Stoic was going to be about the house perimeter to keep an eye on things.

"Mommy?" a little voice said making Rachel freeze. Either this was a trick being played on her mind by the demon or a certain someone was about to get into very big, big, BIG doggy doo-doo. Why couldn't Rachel say the word, 'Shit,' anymore? Well, apparently swearing wasn't allowed anymore because the crew were having and have had children.

"Mommy?" the little voice said again.

'Oh crap,' Rachel thought as she slowly turned to see a little girl walking through the house.

"Mommy?!" the little girl was getting more annoyed now.

_"Hello little fresh meat,"_ the demon said.

The little girl screamed and cast a blast at the demon making the demon roar at her.

"Um fire, so water, take water," the little girl screamed as she sent a jug full of water, (though why the hell there was a water jug just sitting there on the front table in the house's hallway, Rachel didn't know), flying into the demon's face causing him to scream in pain.

"Oh god, AMBER!" Rachel said as she ran towards the little girl and grabbed her before running out of the door of the house and putting a protective block on the door so that the demon wouldn't be allowed to escape before yelling, "Cataracta you get your demon ass here right now,"

"Angel, god, think you'd remember after all these years," Stoic said as he appeared in human form in front of her.

Rachel glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"This," Rachel said as she held Amber out at him, "I told you to keep an eye on her while Quinn was staring at screens every so often, what was she doing in the house?"

"Um, well,"

"Mommy, I just wanted to help," Amber tried.

Rachel turned her daughter, still at arms length away from her, in her arms so that the little hazel eyes stared back at her, "Don't give me that look, what did I tell you about wondering away from the truck?" Rachel asked sternly.

"Always stay in the truck with Mama because it's safer in there with all the protection and listen to Mr Tibbs because he knows stuff," Amber said in an almost bored and like she had repeated it numerous times before tone.

"And why weren't you in the truck and asleep in the little bed we bought for you?"

"I wanted to help,"

"No,"

"But,"

"What did I just say?"

Amber pouted before trying to wiggle away because she felt the presence of her very angry Mama behind her,.

"I'm sorry," she tried to squeak, "Are you mad?"

"Oh I'm not mad, what I'm feeling right now is beyond mad and I know you know it," Quinn said as she placed her hands on her hips, the glaring blonde was standing in the truck by the doors, the monitors were seen flickering and glowing behind her.

"I hit him in the face,"

"Oh do not even go there, I'm about to subject you to a speech,"

"No Mama, not the speech," Amber whined.

"Too bad, and Stoic, keep an eye out next time, please,"

"Hey, she's your child too, you're both in the truck and I'm out here trying to spot holes and other spirits, I can't be everywhere, next time get your mother to babysit, the Changs managed to get their friend's to baby sit their children,"

"My mother is at least three states, I'm not getting her to come here just so she can lose sleep,"

The never ending loop of this argument would have continued had it not been for a roar and glass breaking inside the house.

"Okay, can we leave domestic's alone for now and focus on that...DEMON," Rachel yelped as she ducked out of the way of a fireball going for her head.

Stoic caught it in his hands and made it disappear.

"I should have just done this before because it was obvious, Cataracta, take care of the fire demon with your watery goodness, please," Rachel said as Stoic nodded his head at her.

_"It shall be done,"_ he said as he changed into his demon form and roared as he attacked the demon on the inside. Thank god it was nighttime and the prospects of seeing a water angel attacking the demon in the house wasn't high. Although, if Rachel thought about it, even if people did see it, no one would really believe them. What with technology as it was, it was getting harder for people to tell what was genuine and what wasn't if anything was caught on camera. And while at times it made her and the rest of the crew's life a bit harder, most of the time she could get her job done in peace.

"Wow, the monitors are going nuts" Quinn said as Rachel jumped into the truck too and stared at the screens.

"He's kicking ass," Amber said.

"Hey, no saying ass," Rachel said quickly.

"But you say it, and Aunty Tana says heaps of stuff too,"

"Are you a smart-ass Latina?"

"No,"

"Then you're not saying anything like her,"

Amber pouted again as she snuggled into Quinn's arms, "Mama, I'm tired,"

"Then go to sleep," Quinn said softly as she placed a soft kiss on her daughter's head as she hummed a Jewish lullaby that Rachel had taught her before Amber was born.

Amber put her thumb in her mouth as she was slowly drifting off to sleep in her Mama's arms. The sight made Rachel smile as she glanced from her family back up to the monitors.

Stoic was having a lot of fun getting rid of this demon, too much she thought, but he got the job done and eventually walked out of the house as a human again looking very pleased with himself.

"Right, I better go cleanse," Rachel said as she kissed the side of Quinn's head and the top of her daughter's before disappearing.

Stoic reappeared by Quinn's side and smiled.

"Happy?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I'm very happy to be exercising my guns," Stoic answered as he flexed his arms.

"You've been hanging around Puck again, haven't you?"

"No...okay yes I have, he's been talking the Air Force and the Gym with me, he's an interesting fellow,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, job done, let's go home," Rachel said as she climbed into the truck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, quick meister, we have to pack up the equipment," Stoic said.

"You do it, please," Rachel pouted as she looked at him.

"God after all these years and that pout still gets me, fine, fine, I'll do it,"

Rachel smiled as Stoic went to get all the equipment out of the house so that they could pack up, lock up, and then leave before they contacted the family the following morning that it should be safe enough to return and that if anything else happened at all to contact them again.

"She's getting faster at moving to you, and her power is getting stronger, just like her Mommy," Quinn said to Rachel softly as Rachel took her daughter out of Quinn's arms.

"Yeah she is, I'm going to get Stoic to train her for me as he'll know better," Rachel said as she held her daughter close.

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know about stages Sweetie,"

"Your various Tony Awards begs to differ," Quinn laughed.

"You know what I mean," Rachel giggled and playfully slapped Quinn's arm.

"Yes, yes, yes, go on,"

"I don't know how to train someone so young, I never really had the chance, but Stoic does know as he's done it before years before me,"

"That is true,"

"We need to talk to Santana about her potty mouth by the way,"

"Oh good luck with that, not even Brittany's managed to succeed on that front,"

"That is so true,"

Quinn smiled at Rachel as she reached out and stroke their daughter's light brown hair.

"Stoic is right though, we need Mom or maybe Dad to come and babysit," Quinn said.

"Dad has been freer recently, we could ask him as he loves to babysit for us, besides this time it was not our fault we couldn't get a sitter, we thought we'd get a good night at home just our family,"

"Yeah, just us and the quiet,"

"Yes, exactly, we thought we'd get a good night at home, but you know me and cases with children,"

"I know,"

"Okay, shall we head off? I've checked through the place, locked it up, got the gear, blah, blah, blah," Stoic said as he brought all the gear, which basically was a lot of cases of cameras and wires and mikes to monitor the house.

"Wow, even after all these years I'm still amazed at how much you can carry," Quinn commented as they all loaded up the truck, closed the doors and began driving back home.

-page break-

Once at home Rachel made Quinn sit on the couch and put her feet up as she put their daughter to bed. Stoic decided that he'd retire to his office in the house so he could read and then rest.

Soon Rachel was heard walking briskly down the steps of their house and into the living room.

Quinn laughed as she saw and felt Rachel flop onto her lap.

"Hello," Quinn said as she placed a soft hand on Rachel's face.

"Good night," Rachel said as she closed her eyes and leaned in towards Quinn's stomach so she could hear the baby.

"No, not goodnight yet,"

Rachel just smiled at her but her eyes remained shut.

It was moments like these she loved, just these quiet little moments where she and Rachel could just be together with no one else, well, if you didn't include baby lump that was currently kicking the crap out of Quinn's bladder.

"What is it with my babies and kicking me in the bladder?" Quinn had once asked which made Rachel laugh.

"You've only had Beth, and now baby number two," Rachel had answered.

"Yes, yes, yes, you had baby number one, I can't complain that much," Quinn had then replied with a sarcastic tone as she waved her hand at Rachel almost to say that the conversation was over. Rachel had laughed at that.

Right now though Quinn was softly caressing her hair and both women felt at peace.

Sure, life after Rachel came back wasn't always good, but then again when did life ever go the way you wanted it to?

High school went and then it ended, they went to competitions and they won Nationals in their final year.

First year in college was difficult because Quinn was in New Haven, Brittany was in Los Angeles doing dance as she had graduated the same time as Quinn, Santana, Mike, and Rachel.  
Mike was in Chicago, and Tina was doing her final year in Lima all through their first year at college before she moved to Florida to study politics and business at a University there. And even though Santana was living in New York City with Rachel, the Latina was working hard in Med. School and that meant that they rarely if ever could see each other often.

So life wasn't always the easy street they hoped for, although a highlight was that Quinn and Rachel were officially engaged in their first year at college (though they married years later), which didn't overly surprise everyone, although what did surprise those who knew about their lives was that the crew managed to keep on top of their studies and take the occasional case if they had to; with Stoic's help, and of course help from the Mom's back home.

LeRoy visited Rachel when he could, which Rachel loved, she even got to meet his new boyfriend; which made her laugh as the guy was quite young prompting her to call her Dad a cougar which made him laugh while blush a shade of red she'd never seen in him before. Hiram wasn't around until about the last year, when Rachel turned thirty-five; the brunette didn't quite know how to react to him so they too their relationship very, very, slowly on condition that he didn't talk to LeRoy because his ex-husband, Rachel knew, would deck him in the face. He agreed to those parameters.

Among other good news for the crew, Mike was made human and whole again, though he was granted to keep those abilities that he had gotten as a shade. It had happened during one of their earlier missions, it seemed that Heaven had a council about his situation and granted him his true human body back because he kept on going and worked despite being given the chance to just leave it all behind. Tina was ecstatic because this meant that they could have children without the worry of the shade life possibly affecting their children. Mike understood that. While he and Tina were okay with him being a shade, the life of a dark warrior was not something they wished on their children because they knew how difficult it would get.  
So Mike thanked the Heavenly host who came on behalf of Heaven and did the ritual to make him fully human again.

Of course, with the good comes also the bad, and that bad news had to do with Finn; who had enlisted in the Army but was later discharged for accidentally shooting himself in the leg while cleaning his rifle. Not his proudest moment he had to admit, but the boy now turned man was very, very, invested in fighting for his job so he tried to reenlist and eventually he was allowed back into the Army.

"Thank god for that one, I mean, it was just one mistake, it's not like a recruit never screwed up before," Finn had stated to Rachel one day.

"Yeah, but yours could've hurt someone," Rachel had answered.

Finn just shrugged his shoulders at that.

A few months later, Rachel had gotten a call from Kurt, who was also living in New York but with his boyfriend Blaine elsewhere, that Finn had died.  
Rachel didn't think an endless stream of tears was possible but here she was left in sorrow and pain as her once boyfriend turned very good friend was now among the dead. The most difficult part of that was having to go back to Lima for the funeral and reasling that Finn hadn't yet crossed over, that he was waiting there for her and the crew.

_"I wanted to say goodbye, you know, to give closure,"_ he had said to her.

Rachel was in a small room with just the New Directions team who knew Finn, Mr Schuester, Burt, and of course Carole. Delivering Finn's final message was hard, especially when she had to convince them that Finn was really there and he was really leaving them all behind, but the message eventually got through.

When Santana finally lead him towards the light, people gasped as Finn materialised in front of them with his trademark goofy smile, standing proudly in his army uniform, as he waved goodbye and exited this world.

It was not massive closure by any means, but at least they knew he was happy and going to better place.

After that, life just went on by, people existed and then they didn't anymore either because they lost contact or they passed on.

Rachel and Quinn married before carrying on with their careers. Quinn was working for a business firm as their junior partner, which surprised a lot of people at her career choice. Santana went on to be that doctor she always felt she could be and was damn good at it. Brittany taught dance at the New York Dance Academy. Mike moved from Chicago after college to dance as well as work as an engineer in New York. Tina studied politics and eventually moved up to New York from Florida so she could work for the city council. Rachel did as she always dreamed and went on to conquer what she could of Broadway. You'd think with their busy lives they would not be able to work with the supernatural world. But they made it work, factor in the fact that there were numerous paranormal groups around the country and odd paranormal things didn't happen all the time, life could be as they wished it to be.

Stoic was always there by their sides as the crew got older and their mom's could now just retire and give advice when needed and do the odd case back home in Lima, Ohio. The angel was always their go to guy and he'd tell them if a case was easy or safe enough for other investigation teams to deal with, or if it was something that just couldn't be handled by mere-mortals alone.

Eventually the crew all had children, Mike and Tina had a son together, the pair still aren't married but they make the relationship work despite the usual Asian tradition and their parents still frowning at them for it.  
That was followed by a surprise daughter about five years later.  
Santana and Brittany had twin girls followed by a son with a another girl on the way as Santana just found out she was at least a few weeks pregnant. The pair were the first to marry out of the crew, and had children early on via sperm donor.  
Quinn and Rachel married a bit later in life compared to the others and as their careers kept going were the last to decide to have children together, but they didn't regret anything as they had a stable life now and things could work as needed.  
When Rachel was finally successfully pregnant with Amber, people were happy, including Puck who was their sperm donor and looked to it as an honour to be asked, since of course he had his tubes untied as he was now married and his wife wanted children eventually. And yes, she was fine with him being the Daddy of Quinn and Rachel's children, as Quinn was now pregnant again with Puck's kid.  
"Though acquired without the need for the act," Rachel said as she glared at Puck.  
"I wouldn't touch her like that anyway, I grew up, I respect you guys, and I have a great missus, so bleh," Puck said as he held out his hands in a surrender position and stuck his tongue out at Rachel.

Stoic was always with Quinn and Rachel in the house but resumed his businessman life as a typical guise; whenever people met them they always thought that Stoic was in a relationship with both girls, since now they looked around his age. Which made him gag. He was their loving Uncle now thank you very much; and he was very much in love with his wife whom he visited now and then when the heavenly realm granted him passage to the next world.  
But he had to say that while the crew all lived in their separate places, they still gathered together every Sunday for a big family crew meal; that was his favourite day of the week, so he supposed he could see why people thought he was in some type of relationship with both girls, even if they were wrong in which type exactly.

Which leads us all to this point now with the family living and being happy as was evident of Rachel resting her head on Quinn's lap with the blonde stroking her hair. That was, until they heard three knocks on their wall.

Rachel sat up quickly, "Quinn?" Rachel started.

Again the three knocks came as Rachel looked at the time, it was now three in the morning. The knocks came again, and again and was followed by banging.

Stoic walked into the living room looking a little angry at the house being disturbed.

"Stoic?" Rachel started as the knocking and the banging got louder.

Amber was heard screaming as the angel roared and zoomed upstairs to get her.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked in fear as Rachel placed a protective barrier around them.

Stoic reached them with Amber and placed the scared child in her Mama's arms.

"Two pieces of bad news," Stoic said.

"Yes," Rachel said as she looked at him.

"One, there is an increase number of shadow reapers appearing around the world, they're not like my brother Cain but they are just as deadly and can be just as strong, so cases may soon start to come in, thank god you're on a break from that show biz world of yours, good timing,"

"Aha, and two?"

"Something's in this house that shouldn't be, something broke the protective seals, we need to fix them,"

"You think?"

_"We are,"_ a voice was heard hissing as footsteps got louder and entered the room.

The small group stared at the new shadow reaper staring Rachel down.

_"We are the Shadow Reapers there are always more than one of each kind, Cain was our leader until you destroyed him, but now that our powers are stronger, and that we are far better we shall have our vengence and your world, starting with your powerful child,"_ the demon hissed at Rachel as he pointed at Amber.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked angrily, "I gave no entrance, no lee way,"

_"There is always a way,"_ the demon hissed again, _"And now on behalf of my brothers, and of our fallen leader, I shall destroy you and your family,"_

"Think you can take him?" Stoic asked as Rachel looked up at him with a big smile.

This demon talked tough but Rachel could sense his power, his real strength, and it wasn't as good as the demon thought it was, in fact he seemed like a novice to her so she'd have no real problem sending him back to hell or even to the fiery abyss if he was going to be an even worse threat.  
She looked slowly from Stoic to the demon in front of her with a big smirk and said the words, "Child's play," as she unleashed her power and attacked the demon with a roar and all her might.

**The End.**


End file.
